


A Dream is a Wish

by AngelGlass



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Abusive stepparent, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Friendship/Love, Misunderstandings, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Jareth, Reconciliation, Romance, Secret Identity, Slow Romance, Verbal Humiliation, abusive stepsisters, no evil or dark Jareth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelGlass/pseuds/AngelGlass
Summary: Sarah Williams is living a happy life Underground, even becoming best friends with a fae named Jareth when her loving father dies and is left to be abused by her stepmother and stepsisters. Only her half brother, Toby, is good to her. An AU inspired by Cinderella. Originally published November 2018 on FFN. (Not at all related to any other story)
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written before My Treasure Still, and (through pure coincidence) the name of Sarah's home country in both stories is Estella. There is no connection between these two stories except that the names happened to be the same and I liked the name so much I guess I accidentally chose it again for My Treasure Still. That's really it, thank you for taking a chance to read this story! I hope that you will enjoy it.

In the Kingdom of Estella, Sarah waited dutifully for her father to get home from one of his many long trips as a merchant. Her mother had tried to get her to play games to pass the time but the young girl was too attached to her father to care.

"I miss him too." Linda kissed Sarah's head. "I know you can't wait for him to get home."

"He's been gone a long time." The little girl looked at her mother with large green eyes.

"I'm sure he got you a present." Linda sat by her. Sarah was a treasure, the sweetest treasure that she and Robert had. Nothing would compare to her.

"I like presents, but I miss him more." Sarah sighed.

Linda smiled proudly. Her daughter had already learned that material things mattered less than quality time with family.

"Papa!" Sarah exclaimed when the horses came.

Robert Williams waved to his wife and daughter. Getting off the buggy as soon as he could, he swooped down to pick Sarah up and twirled her around. "My little princess!"

As their tradition, he danced with her and gave her a beautiful flower from one of the places he visited. "It's called Amaris is what I've been told."

"Where did you go this time Daddy?" Sarah picked up the lovely flower. It was unlike any flower she had ever seen. It was light purple flower shaped like a carnation and a tulip but with gilded edges. Interestingly, it smelled like a blend of peaches and roses.

"I went to the Goblin Kingdom." He said with a theatrical voice.

"What was it like?" Sarah trotted after him. She always loved hearing stories of his travels. He got her a flower from every place he visited because that's what she always requested. She never asked for necklaces or dolls. Just a simple flower that he could pick. "Did you see goblins?"

"Oh yes!" He said. "They were all so funny too. But I didn't trade with them. The goblin kingdom has a lot of different kinds of creatures in them. Their king and queen are fae. It's a lovely kingdom with refugees and wished aways. They are considered the unwanted but its clear that they have a place to love for everyone there."

"Wow." Sarah breathed.

Robert handed his little girl a book. "Here, I found these in one of the stores. They say it's a fantastic tale about the Labyrinth that I think you will enjoy!"

Sarah ran off with the little red book titled The Labyrinth. She was still quite young, but at age eight, she was an avid reader. Sitting on the bench, she read in the sunlight.

Robert went to kiss his loving wife. "My Linda."

Linda kissed his cheek. "Oh Robert. How I've missed you so."

And so, the Williams family lived as happily as they could be. Linda was a beautiful and caring mother to her little Sarah and a doting wife to Robert. All was perfect in their world.

Until tragedy struck.

When Sarah was about ten years old, Linda was struck with a sickness that couldn't be cured. They may live in the Underground as immortals, but they were still humans and still got sick easier than other creatures like dwarves or fae.

"No, Mom." Sarah cried. "Don't go."

"Shh." Linda said in her feverish state. "It's going to be alright. I promise."

Sarah laid her head on her shoulder. "I love you."

"And I you, sweet girl." Linda held Sarah's face in her hands. "Listen to me, sweet girl. No matter what happens, don't forget to always be kind and to be strong. Don't let anyone tell you that kindness is weakness. You are good, you are sweet, and you are powerful in your own way."

Sarah looked down sadly. "I don't feel powerful now."

"But you are." Linda said. "Always remember that. No one has any power over you unless you give it to them. And whoever you decide to give power to, make sure they give you power over them too."

Sarah nodded and laid her head on her mom's shoulder.

Robert hummed. "You have no power over me. Just like the labyrinth book."

Linda smiled. "Yes, in fact that's where I got it from."

Robert choked back tears and kissed his wife and daughter. They never let go of each other.

A few days later, Linda Williams was laid to rest. Robert and Sarah had each other to take care of. They still lived lovely lives, though it was always full of melancholy with Linda gone. She was the love of Robert's life, forever and always.

A few years later, after Sarah's 13th birthday, Robert came home with a strange look on his face.

"Papa?" Sarah spoke during dinner. Normally they would have a lively chatter during meal times, but he was just picking at his food.

Robert realized what he was doing and set his spoon down. He clasped his hands together and looked at his beautiful daughter. She looked so much like Linda with her dark hair and bright eyes. No matter what, Linda would be his one true love and no one could ever hope to match up to that.

"I have something to ask of you." He said quietly. "How would you feel about having some sisters?"

Sarah blinked a few time and scrunched up her face, not quite understanding. "Are you planning on fostering children?" She asked him.

Robert chuckled. "No, my dear. I suppose I should just say it." He sighed. He wasn't sure how Sarah was going to take this. She was always so easy to get along with but she was also given anything she needed. She never went without food or clothing and wasn't denied very many things. Mostly because she never asked for many things. "You know that ever since your mother died, I have been quite lonely."

It hit Sarah now. "You want to remarry." Her face didn't betray anything.

Robert nodded. "You are my first priority, and I would not take a wife if you weren't alright with it. And I want you to know that I would love no one more than your mother. This woman, you know her. She's Lady Irene."

Now things made sense. Sarah wondered why she had been made to spend time with Anastasia and Drizella so much as of late. She thought about how Irene and her father had dinners together. She wasn't too fond of the girls, but they got along well enough that if she could avoid them, they weren't too bad.

She looked into her father's eyes. In them held a silent plea to her that he probably didn't even see himself. "As my daughter, it is my duty to take care of you first."

Oh, how could Sarah be so selfish as to deny her father this new chance of happiness? If he could be happy to have someone to hold, it wouldn't diminish her love for her mother.

She nodded. "Of course, I hope that she makes you happy."

Robert had tears in his eyes. "Oh my girl. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

At age 13, Sarah had attended her father's wedding to her new stepmother. They lived comfortably enough. Her new stepmother didn't always seem genuine towards her but Sarah tried to pay no mind to them. She was well loved by her father and the employees of the house as well as the people she saw in the village on a regular basis. Her stepsisters still found her strange and Sarah tried to not care about them. She had gotten along fine before them so why should she worry now?

A year later, and Sarah was feeling a little impatient with their antics.

"Are you reading again?" Anastasia rolled her eyes. "Can't you do anything useful?"

Sarah had learned that the best way to deal with them was to either bite back or to ignore them. She chose to ignore Anastasia first before biting back.

Anastasia tossed her red, curly hair and picked the book off Sarah's hands.

"What are you doing?" Sarah demanded sharply. "Give that back to me."

"This is just some crazy story about the goblin king." Anastasia shook her head. "Why would he fall in love with a girl when he has a queen?"

"Are you daft, Anastasia?" Drizella came trotting in.

Sarah rolled her eyes and didn't make an attempt to ignore them.

"How am I daft?" Anastasia demanded her sister.

"The goblin king died, remember? So now the prince is the king." Drizella ate some pastry, spilling it everywhere.

Sarah tried to not frown at the fact that her own stepmother, Irene, had scolded her for eating in the living room. Now Drizella was doing it and she had no doubt that Irene wouldn't have a problem with her own daughter doing it.

Plus, she didn't care about the current Goblin King at the moment. She just wanted to read her fairy tale book and be left alone. That story, the Labyrinth had been a favorite of hers and her mother before Linda passed away. It gave her strength in times of need and even her father loved to hear her read the story too.

"I wonder if the prince is handsome." Drizella looked lost in thought as crumbs gathered at the side of her mouth. "He wouldn't be that much older than we are."

"Like it matters, we are immortal. And he'll probably marry our Princess Celeste anyway, for our kingdoms have been allies for so long and finally they have heirs to secure that alliance." Anastasia said.

Sarah snatched the book from Anastasia. "I would appreciate it if you didn't just grab things from my hands." She tucked the book under her arm and glared at her stepsister.

Anastasia huffed. "And I would appreciate it if you would answer my questions."

"Which one? You already knew that I was reading again." Sarah plopped back on the couch and started to read again.

"I meant about you doing anything useful." Anastasia glared at her.

Sarah gave her the side eye. "You're one to talk. When's the last time you helped around the house? Or cleaned after yourself?"

"That's what servants are for!" Drizella exclaimed.

"They're not servants!" Sarah sat straight up. "They are EMPLOYEES that are paid to stay here to help around this house."

She realized that her answers were getting her nowhere. She took her book. "Go find something better to do than to bother me!"

"Now now, Sarah."

All three girls turned to see Irene standing in the doorway. Her blue eyes shone with a pained smile at Sarah, fake as can be and adoration for her two daughters. "Sarah dear, you must not get so riled up. So unbecoming for a lady."

Sarah had learned a long time ago to not retort back at her stepmother, but to just deal with it. Irene always took her daughters's sides anyway. "Yes, Stepmother." She always made sure to say "stepmother" as a term of respect to Irene but also as a reminder that this woman was not her mother and will never be. Especially if she would be so unjust.

Robert came through the door and saw his young daughter. "Ah! How are all my girls?"

He may have said "girls" to be inclusive, but in reality, his eyes were focused on Sarah. His stepdaughters had their mother but she only had him.

"I'm well, Papa." Sarah kissed his cheek.

"Oh Stepfather!" Drizella called. "Did you bring us things from the market?"

Robert gestured to the trunk. "Yes I did, but your mother and I thought it would be best to wait. We have some wonderful news to share with you all."

Sarah tilted her head at him. "News?"

Robert looked to his wife. "What do you say, Irene?"

Irene gestured for all the girls to sit. Things were so confusing for them that even the stepsisters were quiet.

Robert was holding Irene's hand, sitting across from the girls, a smile on both their faces. "Would you like to tell them?" Robert asked Irene gently.

Irene had on a haughty smile. "Girls, we want to tell you that we are expecting."

Sarah's mouth dropped open and her eyes went to Irene's stomach.

Anastasia and Drizella looked at their mother, confused. "Expecting what?" Drizella asked.

"A brother or a sister!" Sarah covered her mouth excitedly.

Robert looked so pleased that Sarah smiled happily. "Yes, we are having a little one."

"Oh! Congratulations." Anastasia said to her mother. Though her stepsisters could be dull, Anastasia was by far the more wise of the two.

After some kind words, the sisters went off to the trunk to retrieve whatever Robert had gotten them and celebrated with their mother. Robert went with Sarah outside.

"I'm happy for you." Sarah said. "And I get to have a little brother or sister."

Robert put a hand to Sarah's face and touched her cheek. "My girl, you are so special. I'm so glad that you took the news well." He leaned close into Sarah's ear. "Don't tell them, but you will be the best big sister ever."

Sarah giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Jareth took yet another child and sighed. He placed her in a bassinet. Seeing that she was an elf, he frowned even more. Children were a rarity among creatures like fae or elves. Humans tended to fare better if they lived Underground but not by much. The fact that someone wished an elven child away annoyed him greatly.

"I suppose you're one of us now, aren't you little one?" He whispered to the sleeping baby. He would give her to an elven family living in his kingdom. She was his subject now.

But for now, she would be staying in the castle for a few more days until the adoption was finalized. Which means he had time to do some dancing.

Magic dancing.

He appeared in the throne room, all his goblins staring at him stupidly.

Jareth approached one and grabbed one by the collar. "You remind me of the babe!"

"What babe?" He asked automatically.

"Babe with the power." Jareth threw the goblin back as it giggled. Goblins loved to be manhandled for they didn't have very sensitive sense to touch and were quite hardy.

"What power?" Another asked.

"Power of Voodoo." Jareth stuck his fingers out and wiggled them.

"Who do?"

"You do!"

"Do what?" A bunch asked.

"Remind me of the babe!" Jareth threw a goblin up in the air. "Well, laugh!"

At his command, they did laugh.

Jareth strutted around the room to the dance his father had made up on a whim when he was a baby. Whenever he felt down, he would sing Magic Dance. Except when his father had passed. It took him months before he could sing and dance normally again.

When the song ended, Jareth caught a glimpse of a woman with lovely auburn hair looking his way. Her eyes were a soft blue like his and she looked at him with almost a melancholy face.

"Queen-mom here." One goblin pointed at her.

"Yes I can see that." Jareth mumbled. "Hello, Mother."

Queen Eloise walked towards him. "Hello, Jareth. It is good to see you in such high spirits today. I thought maybe last night didn't go well."

Jareth gave a shrug. "It didn't."

Eloise rolled her eyes. "And what was so wrong with Anna? Didn't she try to kiss you?"

"A kiss is special to me, you know that." Jareth sighed. "She was nice but dreadfully boring. I hate how you keep setting me up with these noble girls for marriage when there is no need to rush. Why rush anyway when you're an immortal? I have forever to wait to find the right woman."

"But you know that it is tradition to be married sooner than later when you are royalty." Eloise pleaded with him. "It keeps the throne secure. Especially now that your father has passed. Jareth, you are nearing your 22nd birthday."

"And I have been king for a while now. And I'm doing fine." He grounded out. "I have done my duties well without a wife, have I not?"

"You're right." Eloise sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if any girl can win you."

"She would have to be someone special." Jareth said firmly. "I promise to you now, whoever I choose will be someone not just someone I love, but someone who will be a good queen."

"You know, if you would give Princess Celeste another chance-"

"No." Jareth cut her off. "Not right now."

It wasn't that he had anything against Celeste. On the contrary, she was probably the nicest girl he had ever courted. But he didn't want to just marry her out of obligation. As he said, they lived Underground and were immortal.

"Don't let your feelings get in the way of doing what's best for the kingdom." Eloise warned him. "Your grandfather did that."

"And left father to rule prematurely, I am aware." Jareth gripped the seat of his throne. "Celeste would be a good alliance but no."

"And she is a strong woman." his mother said. "She would do well as queen. You two are friends and someday friendship could grow to love."

"Not another word of this." Jareth shut his mother out. "I am king, and what I choose to do with my love life isn't up for debate."

Eloise narrowed her eyes. He was very, very wrong about that. His love life did matter. He was to conduct himself with dignity and to court many woman before deciding which was the right one for him.

"It is the tradition-" she started.

"Tradition? There is no such basis for the law as it came from the human world where their lives are short. The sense of urgency here is ridiculous." Jareth clasped his cape on. "I will see you at dinner, mother."

* * *

Jareth knew he was acting like a spoiled child. In many ways, he was. His parents doted on him and gave him what he wanted for the most part. Creatures feared him and listened to his every word even when he could be trying and cruel.

He wasn't always so cruel. He was much more playful as a child. Mischievous was the right word for it. But since his father died when he was so young, he had become bitter quite easily. His mother was his regent for a few years before his official coronation when he was 18 years old. And even when he was cruel, he was a fair and just king. He didn't mince his words and he had a short temper but never let it be said that King Jareth was an unjust king who hurt people.

He took off his make up. He wore his poet's shirt and grey breeches with black heeled boots still and went off to Estella.

Estella was a nice kingdom, quieter than his without all the goblins. He had to admit that if he was forced to choose a wife (as if that would happen), he would choose Princess Celeste and wouldn't mind her kingdom. The people were mostly quite lovely and he came here to avoid being recognized by the public. No one knew what he looked like here. Only subjects in his kingdom did.

Estella had a large human settlement. Humans living in the Underground were immortal and were even stronger if they happened to have magic, which wasn't exactly common but it did happen sometimes. He enjoyed the anonymity here and decided to participate in one Saturday market where he hadn't been before. He felt bad for snapping at his mother like that. She loved him and only wanted the best for him, to make his job as smooth as it could be. Maybe he could buy something for her to make up for it.

* * *

Sarah cradled a basket in one hand. Her father had given her the liberty to explore the market by herself. Now that she was getting older, and at age 15, she wanted to be a little more independent.

Baby Toby had been a lovely addition to the family. Sarah hated how he took the attention away from her father, but at least with Toby she understood. He's a baby, and babies need attention. It was her stepsisters that annoyed her for they were spoiled beyond belief.

She came to the market herself to buy things like groceries even though they had workers for that. She wasn't planning on buying anything for herself though her father said that she could if she wanted to. She now came to the market weekly to the delight of her stepmother and stepsisters for they were able to save money by firing some of the workers.

Sarah worried about where the money was going. Her father was a wealthy merchant, though without title. In many ways, he was what Irene needed in terms of money and fun but she also married down in her eyes because of his lack of title. Sarah saw how her father worried about the amount of money they had left and he had argued with Irene numerous times about her spending.

And with Toby, now he was another mouth to feed. Her father's trips were more frequent now and longer. Though Irene cared for her son, she didn't really take care for him like the nannies did. Often, it was Sarah who took care of the baby boy. And she was getting tired of it when it wasn't her who brought him to the world in the first place.

She picked a few groceries and went to grab some lunch, deciding to spoil herself just a little. She sat down and enjoyed the scene of the market and the lovely smell of bakeries.

"May I sit here?"

Sarah turned to the pleasantly low voice. There was a man who was eating some pastries, smiling at her. She scooted over. "Oh, of course!" Her voice was a little more shrill sounding than she had wanted.

The man looked very handsome. He had two beautiful blue eyes, though one looked so dilated that it was almost like they were two different colors. She blushed at being so close to him. She had seen many, many handsome men but he had to be the most handsome of them all, even with his messy hair. Somehow, his hair fit him. He acted wild but his eyes shown that he was just merely playful.

"Thank you." The man said. He gave her a smile. "I'm Jareth."

"I'm Sarah." She took another bite of her sandwich, not sure of what to say. He wasn't a boy her age. What could he want to speak about?

Jareth has been annoyed at all the seats being filled. He saw one seat though, and next to a pretty girl at that. It had been a while since he had tried to make a friend who didn't know his title. She looked young, probably in her mid to late teens. At that age, people tended to be wise and knowledgable but they were also often young enough to not be too tainted by the darkness life could give.

"Sarah? That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He couldn't help himself. She really was beautiful. He even winked at her.

"Wish I could say the same about your name, Jareth." Sarah quipped back. The gleam in her eyes told him that she was teasing back and that it wouldn't be so easy to woo her. "Your name is quite generic. I hear it all the time and I hear even the goblin king has the same name."

Jareth was surprised but grinned. Sarah took this as a good sign. He passed the first test as many men would be offended and demand as to why a woman wasn't being kind back. Jareth loved her sense of humor.

He put a hand to his heart and pretended to faint. "Oh, you wound me."

Sarah giggled. "Do you tell all girls you meet that they're beautiful?"

"Nah." He smirked at her. "Just most of them."

Sarah threw her head back and laughed. She wasn't sure why she liked him so much, but the banter with him was in good fun. She could see from his pointy ears that he was either a fae or an elf. A closer look at the upwardness of his eyes told her that he was fae.

Ah, that made sense. Fae loved games and this one seemed to love challenges more than most. She hoped she was up for it.

"So, what brings you here to the market?" Sarah asked him. "Estella is mostly a human population and I haven't seen a fae around here before."

Jareth decided to not lie to her, but rather, to omit the truth as he did need to protect himself. She seemed too precious and curious to lie to(he hated lying anyway). There was just something about her sweetness that drew him to her. It reminded him of himself before his father died. "I'm from the goblin kingdom."

Sarah looked at his chest. "Oh! You're wearing the royal seal. Do you work at the castle?"

Jareth blinked. He forgot to take his necklace off! UGH! He growled inwardly. But he was also impressed that she'd recognize his coat of arms as she was not of his kingdom. Heck, he wasn't even sure if he could remember Estella's royal seal off the top of his head and it was his duty as king to remember it.

He nodded. "Yes I do. I do many things for my job." He took another bite of his pastry. Before she could ask him more, he turned to her. "And you?"

Sarah didn't want to tell him everything about her. He was still a stranger no matter how much she wanted to trust him. "Oh, I'm just some girl living with my family. Nothing too interesting. Certainly not like someone who works in the castle of a king." She said with a smile.

"I disagree." Jareth propped an elbow on the back of the bench and put his head in his hand. "Everyone is interesting. Everyone has their own story. And you, Sarah, interest me."

Sarah tilted her head, almost suspiciously. "Why is that? Why would some girl like me interest a man like you."

Jareth realized what she was saying. He was older than her and he had known men who were less than honorable to young girls.

"Nothing like that." He said quietly. "I guess, I've just been stuck in the castle so much doing my work. I don't get to be free to come as often. Sometimes I escape by coming to Estella but I don't really like to go to parties or anything. Plenty of those at the castle with crazy goblins. And acting so formal in balls can be a tiresome activity if you don't have someone you really know to spend it with. You interest me because you challenge me, and as you may know, fae love games."

Sarah remembered something her mother told her a long time ago, to look into someone's eyes. That's how you know if they were sincere or not. Jareth's eyes held playfulness but also sadness. She wasn't exactly sure what kind of life he lead, but he really was sincere.

"I see." Sarah said quietly too. "Well, how about we explore the market together. As friends?"

Jareth looked up at her. Had he ever seen eyes so beautiful as hers? "I'd love to."

They trotted here and there, Jareth telling her about the creatures of his kingdom. He told her of how his father had passed and they both shared their feelings of lost parents. He even told her a little about what the castle looked like and the different villages. He learned that her favorite flower were amarises. He made a mental note to give her one the next time he saw her.

Sarah told him of her stepsisters and how she sometimes felt like an outcast. She had friends, yes, but there weren't as many girls her age nearby anymore. Many of them had moved out to go elsewhere. Her family stayed in their home to be able to keep the house that belonged to in her family for generations. She told him of Toby, how she loved him and how sweet he was even if she was annoyed that she had to take care of him when her stepmother wouldn't.

They both were careful to not reveal too much of themselves though. Sarah never mentioned where she lived exactly and Jareth didn't mention everything either. Both seemed comfortable with that and they weren't about to push each other for any answers.

Jareth saw a beautiful owl necklace that Sarah was eyeing. It was silver with jeweled black eyes, a beautifully crafted barn owl. He saw her turn away from it and walked over to another booth. Quietly, he paid the vendor and took the necklace. He was more than pleased that she chose an owl.

Both got some desserts, some delicious sweets. Sarah looked at him shyly. "I have to go home soon. I had a lovely day with you, Jareth."

Hearing his name on her lips made him feel warm and happy inside. "I had a lovely time too. I should go home to see my mother, she is waiting for me. But before I go, did you know that the goblin king and queen can turn into owls?"

Sarah's eyes widened. "Wow! I think I knew that some fae were able to. Why owls?"

"So they can fly, transversing across the realms to go Above without being seen. If they appear human, questions can be asked but an owl? No one would care." He said. "Anyway, I got you this."

He showed her the necklace.

Sarah gasped. "Oh no, Jareth I can't possibly-"

"Consider it a gift." He smiled at her.

Sarah wasn't sure about this. She believed that he had good intentions but she had heard too many stories of men showering women with gifts then expecting something of them too soon. Like courting and she wasn't ready for that.

Jareth could see how uncomfortable she was at his offer. He frowned a little and tried to not take it personally. "Sarah?"

"You're too kind." She said to him. "Really. I wish I had thought to buy you something too."

Jareth shook his head. He wouldn't hear a word of it after how she had told him that her stepsisters and stepmother were wasting their money away. But he was willing to settle for something else. "Sarah, you mentioned that you read quite a lot. May I borrow a few books from you?"

Sarah visibly relaxed. She beamed. "Yes, I would love to! Only father talks to me about books. And my tutor, but now I'm just learning on my own. Maybe someday I can receive a more formal education."

"I hope you will." Jareth said kindly. "I have many history and instruction books that I read quite a bit. Any novels?"

"Oh I have quite a bit!" She said.

"Perfect, will you be at the market next week? I will make sure to come by then." Behind his back, he was crossing his fingers for good luck.

"Yes for sure." Sarah said. She was looking forward to seeing him already.

Jareth turned her around. "Could you lift your hair up for me?"

She did, and she shivered at him touching the back of her neck, clasping the necklace on.

Jareth came back to the front. Something akin to pride swelled in him when he saw the owl sitting on her. He gave a small bow to her, almost cheekily. "Well, Lady Sarah, I will see you next week."

Sarah dropped into a curtsey and giggled. "Until next time, Sir Jareth."

* * *

That night at dinner, Jareth gave his mother something he had found at the market. It was a painting of a yellow tulip, her favorite flower. One that his father had given her when they had been courting. He revealed to Sarah that he had argued with his mother, and Sarah insisted that he apologize. Jareth though, he was not one to really apologize so he bought the painting.

Eloise felt tears well up in her. "Oh Jareth, this is so thoughtful."

It wasn't that Jareth wasn't a kind hearted person, but sometimes he just didn't care for these things. Something in him changed today, she could tell. There was a new spring in his step, a healthy color to his cheeks. Even his hair looked more vibrant than usual, which was saying something.

Jareth gave her a sad smile. "I just wanted to make up. I know you love me and no one loves me more than my own mother."

Eloise didn't press him but she was sure now that something definitely happened. Whatever it was, she hoped that it would keep him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Jareth and Sarah do not start a romance until she is 18, I guess if I were to change anything, I would have made Sarah a bit older, but that's so no one gets mad at me even though this story is much tamer than the movie's sexual allusions (lol). My reasoning for writing Jareth as 22 and Sarah as 15 is because that was an inspiration from my own grandparents.
> 
> My grandma was 15, grandpa was 22. They didn't date, but were part of the same friend group. They were born during the Great Depression in Thailand and life was very different there than it is in Western countries. My grandparents didn't even finish middle school education. Their friend group consisted of people who lived in Chinatown, so it isn't like some 22 year old was hanging out at a high school being a weirdo. Their parents knew each other and so my grandma, grandpa, and a group of young people went on random adventures as you do during the 50s and 60s. 
> 
> There is absolutely going to be feelings of attraction between Jareth and Sarah, but, didn't we also watch a movie where Sarah was 15/16 (usually 15 from what I understand) and Jareth sings a romantic song to her while they dance?


	4. Chapter 4

Jareth felt different than he had for a longtime. He was still moody and cruel at times, but he was also happier than he had ever been. Lighter, more free after meeting Sarah.

The castle staff found his behavior a little strange but no one was about to argue with him about it.

He couldn't wait for the weekend to see her again.

* * *

Sarah clasped on her owl necklace and slipped on a light blue day dress with comfortable slippers. She would be going to the market again. Her father was sadly out of town today.

No matter. At least she had Jareth to look forward to.

She was about to step out of the house when Irene stopped her.

"Oh Sarah, I was looking for you!" She exclaimed. "The girls and I, we are going to the seamstress to get new dresses and we can't just take Toby with us."

Sarah stared at Irene, blinking. "Seamstress?" Her stepsisters had more than their fair share of clothing. And they were supposed to be trying to save money!

"Well they will inherit titles of countess when they're of age from their late father." Irene said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They need dresses to fit the occasion. You don't need as much as you're without title. You don't want Anastasia and Drizella to be shamed, do you?"

Once again, Sarah knew that Irene was just being manipulative and making her feel guilty. But what could she do?

Her stepmother looked at her, as if waiting for Sarah to fight back so she could tell Robert what an awful child Sarah was being.

Sarah put on a smile. "No, of course not. I could watch Toby."

"Wonderful!" Irene handed the baby to her. "We will be back tonight."

And without another word, she and the girls zoomed out.

Sarah felt anger rising in her but she wasn't going to let that spoil her. She thought about how her father would come home tomorrow with a flower from wherever he traveled. He had taken her on his trips when she was younger, not so much now though as that would take up resources.

She found a little wooden wagon to place Toby in as well as anything she needed from the market. She sighed at the thought that Jareth wouldn't be able to spend as much with her today. She did have a baby with her, what person, especially a man, would want to spend time with a baby?

She made sure to get a few books she liked and placed it in the wagon. Toby gurgled and held a toy close to him.

"Ready for your first Saturday market?" Sarah kissed his head.

* * *

Jareth waiter patiently at the bench with an Amaris in his hand. _I look like a fool waiting for a date._ He grumbled to himself.

At least, he tried to tell himself that's not what this was. Sarah was so young, and though quite a bit of men his age had married off to girls her age, 15 was nowhere near the maturity of his 22 years.

_Except you're pretty immature yourself and she's put you in your place._ His inner self reminded him.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw a bright and smiling face of Sarah.

"Miss me?" Sarah teased him.

Jareth gave her a toothy grin. "You think too highly of yourself."

"Of course not, that's your job." Sarah winked at him. "You're the arrogant one."

"It's not arrogance if I know I'm right." Jareth bantered back. "I bet I could get the attention of more women than you could men."

Sarah knew he was right. Not because she was any less beautiful than him, but because of his personality. She was too shy to play that game. "I'm good. You know, only insecure people feel the need to prove themselves." She tilted her head and gave him an infuriating smile.

Jareth hadn't expected for her to respond the way she did. He thought maybe she'd blush and tell him to stop but she rose to the challenge. Not that he would've held it against her if she did any of that. But seeing her be his equal in banter, oh that was refreshing.

"I have nothing to be insecure about." He put his hands on his hips.

"I know, those pants prove it." Sarah rolled her eyes.

There it was again, her rising to the occasion and catching him off guard! She brought up his almost indecently tight pants before he did. He smirked. So she had noticed his pants. Though it would be impossible for anyone to NOT notice.

Sarah had no idea where that last comment came from. Maybe it was from being around Jareth himself. With him, she felt more bold, more confident in her own skin. She didn't feel like an odd outcast with him. In fact, she felt like she had found her place with him. She cleared her throat and gestured to the wagon behind her. "Jareth, meet Toby."

Jareth's eyes widened and he crouched down to the baby's height. "Well, hello Toby."

Toby stared at Jareth for one moment and giggled at him. He reached out to touch Jareth's hair and the fae let the babe do so. Toby clapped his hands.

Sarah couldn't believe it. Toby NEVER acted that way towards a stranger. He didn't even like Anastasia and Drizella. Maybe they weren't a good example though since both girls don't want anything to do with him.

"May I hold him?" Jareth offered. He loved being able to play with children when he could. And here and now, he didn't have a wished away child. Just a normal baby.

Sarah nodded, too in awe to speak.

Jareth placed Toby on his hip. Again, another sign that he knew exactly how to hold children. "You are a handsome boy, aren't you, Toby?" He cooed. He gave Sarah a smirk. "He's not as pretty as his sister though."

Sarah blushed. "He does have three sisters, you know."

"I'm aware, but I doubt his other sisters could ever be as beautiful as you."

He meant to say it teasingly but his voice couldn't do it because he actually meant it. There was something about the way her dark hair framing her face, her pink lips upturned in a smile and green eyes shining that pulled him to her. How could anyone not notice? It wasn't just how she looked but her actions. She was sweet and gentle but also had a fire in her.

Sarah looked away from him momentarily. "I'm not sure what to say about that."

Jareth could see that though she was able to reach his remarks before, she was wavering now and feeling uncomfortable. He wasn't sure why she was so shy when it came to her own worth. She deserved to understand that she was special. Maybe she did know, but it seemed hidden. He know it did for him when his father passed.

Her chest shone and he realized that she was wearing the owl necklace that he bought her last week. He grinned. "That necklace is a good look on you."

Sarah smiled brightly and touched the necklace. "You have good taste."

"Oh, you have no idea how good my taste of fashion is." He promised her.

Sarah looked up and down him and raised an eyebrow. "That's good fashion?"

"Why not? You did say that you don't doubt my confidence with clothes like this." He tilted his chin up to her.

Sarah shook her head. He was impossible. "You're ridiculous."

"And you're adorable." He moved Toby to his other hip. "Toby, wouldn't you agree that your sister is adorable when she's flustered?"

Toby just giggled.

Jareth turned back with a smug smile. "See? Your brother agrees."

After more banters, Sarah got her grocery shopping done. She had no need to worry about Toby at all. Jareth showed her some magic tricks with crystals, turning them to bubbles. Toby loved it and honestly, so did she.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Jareth handed Sarah a flower. "You told me that your favorite flower was an Amaris."

Sarah blinked and felt so touched. Jareth had remembered. "You have a good memory."

Jareth took the flower and placed it behind her ear. He traced her outer ear and both shivered at the touch. "I've been told that, Sarah. But truthfully, I remember it because I wanted to."

Sarah touched the flower and gazed at him with an emotion she hadn't ever felt before. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Precious." Jareth promised her.

Sarah tilted her head. "Precious?"

"Well, it's what you are." He told her. "You are precious. You hold your own inherent worth just by being who you are."

"Everyone is precious." Sarah agreed. "I wish everyone understood that. I'm trying to make sure Toby understands that."

Jareth reached to touch her chin to turn it to him. "I know, but now I'm focusing on you, Sarah."

Sarah wasn't sure how to respond to that. He was so sweet and good to her, but while she could be kind as her mother told her, she wanted to be strong so no one could hurt her. So she turned away.

Jareth cursed inwardly. He had known Sarah for a short amount of time. While that was enough to move fast in noble circles, it wasn't for someone like Sarah. No. With Sarah, he couldn't risk making her feel uncomfortable.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ _Why do I want to be with her after knowing her for a day? Am I going insane?_

Though these thoughts were sobering, at least the one nice thought was that no matter what, he would be seeing more of her. Plenty of time to get comfortable with her around.

Sarah smiled at him. "I know you really mean it. And it means a lot to me."

Jareth put a hand on hers. "Never forget that. You are someone to be treasured."

He wondered if her stepmother and stepsisters were cruel to her. Though she never said it, he wondered if the way she talked about them, she wasn't just annoyed with their antics but that they were worse to her than that.

The day passed by wonderfully. Jareth told stories of the goblin kingdom to a group of children, Sarah also listening to every word. Even Toby was captivated.

Jareth showed Sarah how to make a sling out of some cloth he had bought so a child Toby's size could be carried on her back. "Just do a few twists and you have it."

Sarah looked at him. "How are you so good with children?"

Jareth luckily had an answered prepared. The real answer was because he had to learn in order to take care of wished away children. The answer he gave her was "I had worked in an orphanage for a while." Which was true, it was a part of his training.

Sarah was in awe of him. "You are a natural with children."

"I try." He puffed out his chest with pride. "I would love to have my own family one day."

Sarah sighed dreamily. There was just something so attractive about a man who was so paternal and so sweet with children. Jareth had even fed Toby some applesauce earlier that day.

Far too soon, it was time for her to go. She made sure to give Jareth some books before he left. "These are some of the most important books to me, all for various reasons."

Jareth created a crystal and placed them inside. "Then I shall treasure them. I look forward to discussing them with you, Sarah."

He took her hand and kissed the back of it. Sarah tried to not faint at the feel of his lips on her knuckles.

"Next week?" He asked her.

"Of course." She smiled. "Oh, next week, there's a fair happening here. My whole family will be here."

"Including the evil stepmother and evil stepsisters?" He snickered.

Sarah shoved him. "Rude! And they're not evil, just... oh I don't know. But we may or may not see them depending on what they do. My father will be here though."

The hairs on the back of Jareth's hair pricked up. Meeting the fathers had never been an issue when he courted anyone since he was a king. But it wasn't like Sarah's family knew this.

_And you're not courting her, just friends_. His inner mind said logically.

_Her father will still wonder why someone your age is spending time with his daughter_. He argued back.

Still, he wasn't going to pass up on this opportunity. Sure it would be nice to be with Sarah alone but he wanted to get to know her and her family. She adored her father and Jareth wanted the man's approval. Even if he was just going to be her friend.

_A flirty friend._ His inner mind said.


	5. Chapter 5

---  
  
Jareth picked and prodded at his clothing, throwing numerous things aside to find the perfect thing to wear. He was so annoying about it, even his mother noticed.

"Jareth, you're going to destroy your wardrobe!" Eloise frowned at him. Then she had a sparkle in her eyes to tease him. "What's going on? Is there a lovely maiden you're trying to woo?"

Jareth snorted. He told himself that he couldn't just wear his usual tight pants or her father would get the impression that he was going to be some sort of perverted older man with his daughter. He wasn't trying to woo Sarah.

Or was he?

"There's a fair in some small Saturday market in Estella. I'd just like to go visit. By myself." He added. He really didn't want anyone to intrude on his time with Sarah. Even though he'd only meet her twice, she was special to him and their time was sacred. A way for him to not be king but to be able to ponder all that he was. She brought back the purity in his life where he had become dark. Being the king of goblins and taking abused wished-away children did that to you.

"Relax I'm not going to intrude in your time off." Eloise rolled her eyes. "I'm just happy that you look happy."

Jareth paused. She noticed? "What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's good whatever you're doing. Whatever this break has done to you, you've gotten your old smile back." Eloise kissed his cheek. "You're my son. I know the hardships of being king and I'm glad you're not burying yourself in work as much. I feel bad that during your past breaks, I've made you court women."

Jareth looked down at his feet. His mother just wanted him to have companionship, and he had been grumbling about it. "I know, and I'm sorry. I should've realized-"

Eloise cut him off. "It's alright. It seems that both of us should express our feelings more. Something your father was much better at than us."

Jareth nodded. "Yes, that he was."

Eloise patted Jareth on the head, having to tip toe to touch him. "Now go and have fun."

* * *

Jareth went with a navy blue shirt, one that wasn't as low cut as his usual shirts and black tights that weren't as tight as his usual ones. He clasped on a glittery cape and donned on black boots. He wondered what Sarah would be wearing today, but knew that she would look lovely no matter what.

"Why do I feel this way?" He questioned himself. No other lady had been as captivating to him as she had been. He briefly wondered what would happen if he pursued her. As a commoner and from another kingdom, he'd have to fight tooth and nail to wed her even though there were no such law preventing him from doing so.

He shrugged to himself. No matter how or why he felt so much for her in a small amount of time, he wasn't going to pursue her anyway. And not now. He felt something, it didn't mean that it was love. And he rather enjoyed her friendship. He didn't want her to run from him.

He basked in the lovely scene in front of him. Children were running amok and many people were having fun with games being played. He scanned around some more and smiled at seeing Sarah in a lovely green dress with a flower crown next to an older man he supposed was her father.

He pretended not to see her, letting her come to him instead. Maybe it was arrogant but he couldn't help it.

Sarah still had her owl necklace but now she had a book of poems she had written that she wanted to share with Jareth. Her father hadn't been told of her new "friend" though her whole family was suspicious of how much her heads were in the clouds lately. She also was reading her labyrinth book more often even if she did know it by heart now.

Robert noticed her glazed-over eyes as he balanced Toby on his side. "Looking for someone, Princess?"

Sarah blushed. "Maybe."

Then she spotted him.

Not that it was that difficult with his messy mane in the sunlight.

"Jareth!" She called after him and waved.

Jareth looked to her direction and waved back. He had never felt so nervous in meeting someone's father before. Here, he had no title to rescue himself. He would present himself as who he was.

"Hello Sarah." He said to her. He stuck his hand out to Robert. "I'm Jareth."

Robert was a little suspicious at first. Who was this young man? He was older than Sarah and his daughter was still in her teens.

But after that first handshake, Robert noticed a sincere smile in his eyes. This young man held some kind of authority but also respect too. "Robert." He smiled at Jareth.

Sarah watched as her father's face went from a frown to a real, genuine smile. She felt relieved. She had wanted to tell Robert all about the dashing young man she had met but didn't want to worry him.

Toby gurgled at seeing Jareth again. The fae waved at the baby. "Hello Toby."

Robert was even more pleased that Toby seemed to like him too. "Are you here with anyone, Jareth? You're welcome to join us."

Jareth's face lit up. "I'd love to."

They played the many different games and did activities like painting. Jareth was impressed at Sarah's artistic skills. "You're talented at anything artistic."

"Thank you." She said. "What talents do you have?"

Jareth gave a shrug. "I suppose I am good at music."

Sarah's eyes lit up. "Can you play instruments? Or sing?"

Jareth beamed. "Yes and yes. I can play a few instruments. I also compose sometimes. There's this musician in the Above named David Bowie, a favorite of mine."

"Wow." Sarah was fascinated by that. There were lots of Aboveground inhabitants in the goblin kingdom. Sometimes they immigrated to other kingdoms but most stayed there. It made sense that some of the wished always weren't just children (most were though) so they'd keep track of human development there.

"Sing one of his songs." Sarah begged him.

Jareth wasn't so sure, most of Bowie's songs were quite eccentric. But he did know one song that she probably would like.

"It's called Wild is the Wind. He didn't compose it, another singer did. But his version is my favorite." Jareth said.

Sarah decided to dare him. "You should join the singing competition happening in the northern gate!"

"You are so demanding." Jareth teased her. "What will you give me if I win the competition?"

Sarah wrinkled her nose at that. "Hmm. What do you want for it?"

A slow grin filled the fae's face. "I want a dance with you."

Sarah blinked. "A dance? With me?"

Jareth clasped his hands behind his back. His eyes glinted playfully at her. "Scared you'll step on my toes?"

Sarah stuck her tongue out at him, earning a laugh from him. "Deal!"

Robert watched this whole exchange and couldn't stop laughing. Maybe he should be more careful about a young man who was a fae (fae can be tricky) who liked his young daughter, but Jareth was just so playful and innocent with Sarah. He knew that Sarah was often solitary and he had hoped that by marrying Irene, Sarah would have new playmates and friends. But it didn't work. She was just too different from her stepsisters and Robert was glad that she found Jareth. Jareth was someone who challenged her but also accepted her just as she was. Just as she had accepted the fae.

Plus, Jareth had a real royal seal from the goblin kingdom. He couldn't be that bad if he worked in the castle for the king, could he?

Jareth got up to sing. He wasn't sure why he chose Wild is the Wind of all songs, it wasn't an easy one to copy from Bowie but he would do his best. Using his magic, he made music flow in the air.

Everyone, especially Sarah, were mesmerized by the velvety voice that came from Jareth. He sang of love, of kisses. It was of anguish at times and Sarah couldn't believe how he was just so amazing at singing. He didn't dance or move in a seductive way. He just sat there and with half closed eyes and sang his heart out.

Jareth couldn't open his eyes all the way. He loved this song and he gave his all while singing. He tried to push thoughts of Sarah away but he couldn't help seeing her bright green eyes in his mind's eye. She captivated him, and changed him just as he was sure he changed her.

When the last note was sung, everyone erupted into an applause. The judges gave him a perfect score. Jareth never felt happier. Because of his anonymity, he was able to know that they really, truly liked his singing and not trying to get on his good side as king.

It was of no surprise that he won. Jareth won a delicious pie from a vendor and he brought it to share with Sarah, Robert, and Toby.

"You are a fantastic singer." Robert complimented him. "How are you so talented?"

Sarah shook her head. "Don't inflate his ego."

"How rude." Jareth playfully teased her.

Robert rolled his eyes.

"I guess maybe it's in my blood. Or because my father was a singer." Jareth answered truthfully. "He passed away when I was a boy."

"I'm truly sorry to hear that." Robert put a hand on Jareth's shoulder. "My first wife passed when Sarah was just ten. She was the love of my life, and I treasure Sarah so much because of that."

Sarah smiled at her father and kissed his cheek. "But we have each other. And Toby."

Robert smiled. "Yes, we do."

Toby crawled over to Sarah. His sister pulled him into her lap and rubbed his head. Sarah huffed Toby a little tighter than usual.

"My Mother has yet to remarry." Jareth said. The truth was, Eloise was lonely and he wondered if she would love again but with him being king, she felt that she should pay attention to her son first. Jareth felt a little guilty about that. "I always like to think that we keep a piece of them in our hearts forever. Those we love don't truly die, they live on in us."

"Yes indeed." Robert marveled at Jareth's wise words.

A bit later, there was a dance. A jig that Jareth wasn't familiar with but he wasn't one to back down from a dance.

"Robert, might I steal your daughter for a dance?" Jareth may have asked Robert but he was really was looking at Sarah's reaction.

"You did make a deal with her, I can't really say no." Robert laughed. "But, I would like to dance with her first."

Jareth bowed his head. "Of course."

As Jareth played with Toby, Robert took his princess's hand for a dance.

Sarah hadn't danced with Robert in so long. She laughed as he spun her in circles and acted like a gentleman. It was just like the days when she'd step on his feet for him to lead her but now, she was a young lady. And Robert treated her as such.

"I love you, Papa." Sarah hugged him.

Robert held her tight. "I love you too, my princess."

He held her face in his hands. "You are a treasure, Sarah. And any person in your life, be it a man man who wins your heart or a friend, they need to realize that."

Sarah held his hands, tears in her eyes. "Oh Papa."

"I don't tell you as much now but I should." He said. "Your mother says you're powerful and you are. I can see that even Jareth thinks so."

Sarah blushed. "We're just friends."

Robert snorted. "You both are oblivious to how the other looks at them, but I'm willing to bet you won't be 'just friends' forever. But as nice as he is, he does have an arrogant streak in him that I'm not too fond of. Almost spoiled."

Sarah frowned at that. "You don't like him?"

"I didn't say that." Robert told her. "I do like him actually. It just seems to be the way he's raised. Maybe it went to his head when he started to work at the palace. But you put him in his place. Just don't take anything too serious with him until you are ready to be your own person and he's ready to beat his spoiled nature."

Sarah still didn't like how her father talked about Jareth, but she couldn't say he was wrong. "I told you, I don't feel anything for him."

"You can hide from him, but not from me, Princess." He kissed her cheek. "Now go give him the dance that you promised."

No one was perfect and Robert knew this. But he wasn't too concerned about Jareth. Sarah had been frugal and responsible. She would definitely put him into place and it seemed that Jareth did so too. That's what love was, he found. To balance each other's imperfectness. To make the other person better but to also accept them as they are. Maybe he had been harsh on Jareth, but he wanted Sarah to only have the best kind of people in her life.

Sarah smiled, readjusting her flower crown on her head as she felt two hands grab her wrists from behind.

"Miss me?" Jareth leaned over her.

"Maybe." Sarah teased him.

Jareth just chuckled and took her in his arms. He had danced multiple times before and found it fun sometimes, but this was more than fun. Sarah just felt... right.

"I'm not well versed in this type of dance." He admitted to her.

Sarah was about to tease him but the look in his eyes told her that he wanted this to be perfect. "Well Jareth, just follow me then."

Sarah wasn't the greatest at leading anyone in a dance, but she still managed. They laughed and twirled and Jareth tried to follow her feet as much as he could. His hair danced and flowed like her dress did and his smile was brilliantly shining just for her.

Jareth was completely and wholly enchanted by Sarah. The flowers in her hair seemed to glow along with her smile. The way she settled in his arms and movements was everything.

She wasn't just a treasure. She was unique and special.

She was precious.

Though they had stumbled through a lot of the dance, imperfect as it was, it was his favorite dance by far. Because he had Sarah.

Sarah curtsied to him. "My lord."

"My lady." Jareth bowed.

Too soon, he had to leave again. Sarah felt her heart ache at him leaving. She had such a lovely time with him. Robert went off with Toby to find Irene and the girls while Sarah stayed behind to say goodbye.

"What's that you got there?" Jareth asked her.

Sarah put a book in his hands. "A trade for a trade. This is a book of poems that I wrote. In exchange, I'd like to see some of your compositions. Just promise to not laugh at my poems since some of them were there since I was eight years old."

Jareth looked at the little blue book. He flipped through it to see pages of lovely words scribbled in and colorful drawings. To show him something like this, just wow. "Sarah, I don't know what to say. To show someone something so meaningful, I couldn't and wouldn't ever laugh." He closed the book and looked into her eyes. "Thank you, Precious."

Sarah wasn't quite sure what overcame her. Well, she had some idea, but she wasn't sure where he got the nerve to tip toe up shyly and brush her lips against his cheek. She had done so with boys of the past but Jareth just seemed so different.

Jareth breathed in sharply when her lips touched his cheek. Oh, how sweet and how pure.

Sarah couldn't look at him after she did that. His gaze was too intense and too unreadable.

Before she knew it, Jareth grabbed her sleeve and pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek as well.

Jareth had been surprised when she kissed his cheek. He had plenty of girls kiss his cheek after a date or so, but Sarah knocked his breath out of him. He couldn't help but do it back to her. To let her know that he also thought of her as someone sweet.

"Next week, I'll come back with some of my compositions as promised." He whispered in her hair. He held her at arm's length and gave her the sweetest smile he could. "I can't wait to see you."

Sarah beamed. "Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

For weeks then months after, she and Jareth got to know each other more every single time. Sometimes they'd talk ideas. Sometimes they'd talk books.

Sometimes, he wasn't there. He told her that it was because he was a castle worker and sometimes he had to leave on the weekends. Once, he even unexpectedly went away, giving her the excuse that it was his magic that called to him for his presence. Jareth wished he could tell her it was because another child was wished away but he couldn't. He didn't want to scare her away or to risk his own job.

Their birthdays came and went. Sarah baked him a chocolate cake for his birthday and he gave her a journal for her 16th birthday, the age of adulthood in his kingdom. Sarah thanked him and promised to write in it. He learned more about her family, she learned more about his. Robert met Jareth a few more times and so did Toby. Jareth had yet to meet the stepmother and stepsisters. He was eager to, just to size them up but Sarah was adamant for them not to meet him. He was too special for that.

He read her book of poems (that she had now given to him) and found something odd. There was a small section about his kingdom. And a labyrinth. And a brave heroine.

Hmm.

He kicked a few goblins that were in his way and made to his tutor. He didn't need a tutor anymore, but as he was always curious and the Above changed so much, he needed someone to help him to understand what was happening.

He approached the gnome in his study. "Professor Dara."

"Your Majesty." The gnome was about half his height, much like a dwarf but smaller and much more intelligent than many dwarves. "You didn't tell me what is it that you'd like to be learning about today so I have come without anything ready."

"That's because this is a little more difficult than that." Jareth slung one leg over his arm chair to make himself comfortable.

Dara rolled his eyes at his pupil's manners, but at least Jareth was always learning and if he wasn't going to give him a hard time about that, he wouldn't worry too much.

"Oh?" Dara quirked an eyebrow. "What's happened now?"

Jareth had his riding crop and was hitting the side of the chair. "Tell me, have you heard of a little book called The Labyrinth? Some tale about a girl defeating the goblin king?"

Dara scratched his head. "The prophecy?"

Jareth's head snapped up. "Prophecy?"

"Well, that depends on whether you believe in them." Dara conjured a book to him. "It tells a tale of a goblin king destined to be defeated by a girl, a girl he falls in love with."

"What happens to the king after that?" Jareth was intrigued.

"We have no idea, probably just his heart being broken." Dara said. "Why the curiosity?"

"I'm a king, I hear lots of stories of my kingdom and it's rare there's one I haven't heard before. Especially if it's published in book form." Jareth said indifferently. "And I don't believe in prophecies."

"Well it would be difficult to imagine how the labyrinth would be defeated by a human girl." Dara chuckled. "It would mean that she defeated you of your own game."

"Indeed." Jareth agreed. On his 18th birthday, he proved his ability to control the labyrinth by running through it in 13 hours. A difficult task for anyone and only those in line to the throne had defeated the labyrinth. Anyone in the line of succession had to learn the labyrinth for it was the king's or queen's sacred duty to control it and to give the runners a chance to win their wished away back.

Even though no one ever won.

The purpose of it was more so people would learn their lesson and change them to be better. Jareth had many forfeit and he scoffed at the idea that anyone could defeat it.

"Do you want to hear the tale of it, Sire?" Dara asked him.

Jareth shook his head. "No need. I was just curious as to why I haven't heard of it. When did this story start?"

"Oh many eons. It's almost a forgotten legend."

"I see." Jareth gave a nod. Maybe someone had written it down in book form. Maybe Sarah heard it by word of mouth. She had mentioned the book to him but he had yet to read it. He wasn't really curious anymore about it though. "That will be all on the subject. I do have a question about the ogres though..."

* * *

Sarah and a few of the workers were hammering up the side of Anastasia's room. An awful storm had hit and broke her window as well as made a hole in the wall. Lucky for everyone, Anastasia's room was the only room on that side of the house.

"What will I do now that my room is gone?" She wailed.

Sarah didn't really see the problem. Her belongings were all fine and she was safe. It was an inconvenience but nothing too bad.

Irene tried to console her stepdaughter. "We will get your room fixed in no time. What would you like done?"

Anastasia sniffed. "I want Sarah's room."

Sarah was taken aback. "Why not share with Drizella instead of me?"

Anastasia scoffed. "I don't mean share with you. I WANT your room as mine."

Sarah pursed her lips tightly. The room she stayed in was her mother's old room. Normally, Linda had slept with Robert of course in the master bedroom but as she got sick, she needed a room downstairs. Robert and Sarah would take turns sleeping with her to keep her company. That room now was her sacred sanctuary with her mother's photos and little knitting's she made over the years.

Irene knew of this too. Which was why her next words angered Sarah to no end.

"What a wonderful idea! Sarah, you wouldn't mind giving up your room, would you?" Irene had another fake smile plastered on her face.

Sarah folded her arms. "Drizella and Anastasia have the biggest rooms in the house. Drizella's room is twice the size of mine, why can't Anastasia stay with her?"

"Oh Sarah. She's the daughter of a countess! I'd give up my room, but you know I share it with your father." Irene's eyes betrayed the anger she felt inside, her body language like a snake, full of emotional manipulation.

Sarah narrowed her eyes, trying to not scream. "Then where would I stay? With Drizella?"

"No way!" Drizella yelled. "I will NOT share with Sarah! Just because Anastasia is older doesn't mean she gets to have a room to herself!"

"Shut up." Anastasia whirled on her sister. "You can have the bigger room. I'll have Sarah's room as its on the side facing the flower garden."

"Hush, my girls." Irene commanded them. She put a finger to her lips and thought of the answer. "Ah! I know. Sarah, you can stay in the attic!"

"Excuse me?" Sarah raised an eyebrow. Irene couldn't be serious, could she?

"Just temporarily." Irene said. "You can have your room back once Anastasia's is fixed." She leaned into Sarah's ear while her daughter's were still fighting. "Please, you know how they get when they don't get their way."

Sarah was tempted to argue back, but one look at the clock and she sighed. She didn't want to be late to see Jareth today.

And it was only temporary, she'd get her room back later.

"Alright." She conceded. "Give me an hour to move my things out before I go to the market."

"Wonderful." Irene praised her. "Such a good girl you are."

Sarah snorted when she wasn't looking. Too bad her father was on another trip again. She couldn't wait for him to come back.

* * *

Jareth paced back and forth. Where was she? She wasn't always this late?

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

Jareth turned to see Sarah and smiled brightly. She looked a little haggard, her hair a complete mess and some soot at the hem of her dress. And still, he thought her so beautiful.

"I thought I'd have to find a search party for you!" He teased her.

"With magic it should be easy, no?" She teased him back.

"Well yes, but it would be kind of a violation. For me to go spying on someone would be quite rude and my magic has laws to keep them bound depending on the kingdom I'm in." He explained to her.

"So many rules for magic. Sometimes I wish I could do magic." She said.

Jareth offered his arm to her and she took it, something that was common for them now. They decided to walk around the rose garden. "Be careful what you wish for Sarah. Words can be binding. Especially wishes."

"Can't the king grant wishes? Like a genie?" Sarah asked him.

"You're so interested about the king." Jareth told her. He wondered how she'd react if he told her the truth of the king.

"Answer the question." She poked his nose playfully.

"Not all wishes, it depends on the context and usually it involves a wished-away. The real details are quite muddy and I bet only a few know so the could protect the king himself." Jareth said.

Sarah nodded. Jareth couldn't tell her everything about his line of work, just bits and pieces. She came to accept that. He did work for the king after all.

"What's he like?" Sarah asked. "The king I mean."

Jareth leaned into her and gave a toothy grin. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Be serious now." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"He eats children and pretty girls like you." Jareth licked his lips and made a slurping noise.

"Why can't you answer a simple question?" Sarah took her arm away from his and shoved him.

"Why are you so interested in the king?"

"Are you jealous, Jareth?" Sarah made a pouty face. "Afraid he'd sweep me off my feet and I can't be friends with you anymore?"

Jareth frowned. Though she had no idea she was talking about him, he didn't like the idea of another man coming in to sweep her off her feet. Even if they were just friends, he wanted her smile for him. He wanted her blushed face for be for him and him alone.

Sarah's mouth opened wide and she laughed. "You are! You're jealous!"

"I am not!" He pouted. "Why would I be jealous of some girl being swept off her feet?"

"But I'm not some girl. I'm Sarah, your best friend. And you're afraid you won't be the center of attention anymore." She skipped around him and threw some flowers in his hair.

Jareth blew some glitter at her but Sarah backed away. "No way! I'm so sick of finding glitter all over me!" She took off running.

But she was no match for Jareth. Even without using magic, his long legs gave him an edge and he easily caught up with her, wrapping his arms around her waist and both falling down the hill.

"Ah!" Sarah tumbled, holding onto Jareth for dear life.

When they reached the bottom, Jareth pinned her by the shoulders. "Gotcha!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You're awful."

"You used the fact that I told you you're my best friend against me. That's terrible, Precious." He let go of her and allowed her to sit up.

When Sarah least expected it, he blew glitter over her, grinning like a fool.

"I hate you!" She play punched him.

"So violent. Are you always this violent?" Jareth gave her a pitying look.

"Only with you. You infuriate me more than anyone in the world." Sarah put her hands on her hips and then tried to straighten her hair.

"Here, let me help you." Jareth offered.

"Oh no glitter boy. I'm not falling for that." Sarah evaded his touch.

Jareth grabbed her arm. "Glitter boy? Need I remind you that I'm a man?" He winked at her.

Sarah stayed still, letting him comb his hands through her hair, using his magic to straighten it out. Unknown to her, Jareth kept on weaving his fingers through her silky tresses even when they were straight. He liked the feeling of her hair on his fingers. And honestly? So did Sarah. So much so that she almost closed her eyes in relaxation.

"Reminder? Your pants are a reminder enough." She mumbled. When she realized she said the words out loud, she covered her mouth in horror.

Jareth threw his head back and laughed. "You seem to like my pants quite a bit."

"Shut up." Sarah glared at him. She swatted his hands away. "Are you done touching me?"

"Now is that any way to thank me for fixing your hair?" Jareth smirked. "Why were you in such disarray when you came to the market today?"

"First off, you don't tell a girl that she's in such a disarray when you want her attention." Sarah folded her arms at him in annoyance but her eyes betrayed her amusement.

"Haven't I told you that you're different from any other person I've met, male or female? Or really of any other species?" He scoffed. "I think I can and have been more blunt to you than I usually am."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "To answer your question, I was moving to the attic."

Jareth gawked at her. "What?"

"The storm, it ruined a side of the house. And then Anastasia's room was ruined. She's saying in my room instead of sharing with Drizella. It's only temporary."

"That doesn't seem right." Jareth frowned even more. "Didn't you tell me you had the smaller room?"

Sarah shrugged. "Sometimes you have to pick your battles. I didn't feel like arguing. And besides, the attic is away from all the bickering."

Jareth still didn't like that. "And your father?"

"He's gone on a trip for now, it'll be a long time before he's back." Sarah sighed. "Irene said something about the fact that her daughters are of noble birth."

"I see. So she's an elitist who thinks she's better than everyone else." Jareth said.

"Maybe one day I'll get so sick of it that I'll fight. For now, I wasn't really ready to." Sarah said. "No one was on my side. The workers are but they listen to Irene as she's the head of the house."

"No one?" Jareth held her by her upper arms. "Don't ever say that. I'm always on your side. If you let me-"

"You're not some knight in shining armor or a Prince Charming, Jareth." Sarah touched his cheek. "You're so kind but what can you do?"

Never before did Jareth want to tell her that he was a king and not a "Prince Charming". It would cost him, but he would make them stop treating her badly.

"They're just mean. It isn't that bad." Sarah said, though her body betrayed her. "You don't have to be the hero. I can take care of myself."

Jareth leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I'm aware, Precious. You are a heroine indeed. But that doesn't mean you can't accept help."

"I know." Sarah smiled. "But again, what will you do? Barge in and demand that they stop? Use magic?"

"Can't you move out somewhere?" He pleaded. "You keep serving and serving your family."

"I have a happy life." She said truthfully. "It can be trying but that's life for everyone. I'm so fortunate to have so many blessings. Friends, a loving father and brother, once a lovely mother, and you." She took one of his hands. "I'd like to be independent. Maybe work in a library. Become a scholar then professor. Who knows? I am immortal. But for now, I'll stay to be with my family. I have no inheritance yet and will care for Toby."

"You are incredible." He smiled.

"I wish." Sarah said. "I try to be. I feel resentful of my family at times, even with Toby. But I try to do the right thing. Even when the world doesn't. Even when my stepmother and stepsisters don't."

Jareth let go of her hands and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Oh Sarah. You really are a Precious thing."


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks came and went. Sarah was feeling more and more anxious about the fact that her father wasn't back yet. They weren't able to fix Anastasia's room without any extra money from his trades so her stepmother and stepsisters were also anxious.

Her visits with Jareth had been limited due to her need back at home. Jareth was understanding of this and no matter how hard he tried, he could not go to her home. Unless he was strictly invited like some kind of vampire (to his annoyance) he couldn't just show up even without her permission. Sarah still didn't tell him all the details, not wanting to get him riled up.

Sarah hadn't told him about her special Labyrinth book. The way he acted annoyed about her questions concerning the goblin king (him being jealous again) had stopped her from sharing how she felt about the story. She told him bits and pieces, but the story was so sacred to her that she wasn't sure if she was ready to share it with even him. So for now, she read it to Toby as a bedtime story.

But the truth was, every time she saw Jareth, everything was alright in her world. Even when she would bicker with him.

Maybe she was falling in love with him.

When she realized this, she wasn't sure what to do. It consumed her, it made her laugh and be more nervous around him. But it was true. Should she say something? Should she tell him? What now?

* * *

As for Jareth himself, more and more people were pressuring him about choosing a wife.

If only he could bog anyone for asking him questions.

He looked into his crystal, turning and twisting it all around while trying to think. At first, he didn't want to be married at all, believing that he could just rule the kingdom himself without any issue. While that was still true, he knew he had another reason now that he could not deny.

Sarah.

He was falling in love with her, he knew. No other woman could ever compare to her in his eyes. If he married another, the most it would be was so his kingdom would have an heir but even then, he wasn't so sure. The problem was, would Sarah be willing to be his queen? Most women would jump at the chance but her… She was special. She would think through it first and take it slow, he knew.

Eloise stood by his door. She saw the look in his eyes and knew instantly what was on his mind. He had never said, but she could tell.

"So, who is she?" She questioned her son.

Jareth turned to her, a frown on his face. "What?"

"You heard me." Eloise said. "There's some girl on your mind, I know that look."

Jareth turned from her. "I don't want to talk about it."

Eloise felt triumphant that he didn't deny it. "Jareth?"

"You'd love her." He said. "She puts me in my place, makes me smile, all that."

"I don't recall you meeting a noble girl that you liked. Now I'm even more curious." She pulled up a chair and looked into his eyes.

"That's because she isn't of noble birth. She's a commoner." Jareth said tersely. He really didn't want to discuss Sarah. He was afraid that his mother would just tell him to forget about her.

Eloise blinked. "So when you went to the markets for this past year-"

"Was to see her." Jareth put his head in his hands. "And she has no idea who I really am. I know you want me to marry someone of noble birth."

"Because they are trained, Jareth. Trained to understand politics and the pressures of being in the public eye. A commoner has the luxury or unfortunate luck of not." The queen mother sighed. "I just want you to be happy but sometimes, you have to find love elsewhere."

"I know that it happens, that you can find love in other places." Jareth said. "But this girl. She's different. She is beautiful, yes. But that's not why I'm drawn to her. Lord knows how many beautiful girls I've seen in my day from all the courting I've done."

"Then why does she catch your eye, Jareth?" Eloise really wanted him to open up to her.

"Because of her purity. I don't mean pure as in she hasn't seen the garbage of the world, she has. And I am not talking purity as in untouched. I'm talking about something deeper than that. She didn't let the darkness of the world consume her the way I let it when father died. Her own mother died, her stepfamily isn't the kindest to say the least, and she has still retained that beautiful part in her. She's fun, she challenges me, oh mother. She is my equal. She's young, but she's my equal."

"How young is she?" Eloise asked him.

"16. So an adult." He said to her. "And I have been nothing but a gentleman to her."

"As I know you are." Eloise patted his head. "I raised you well."

Jareth smiled at her. "I don't want to marry someone who's not her. Please, can't I have some time?"

Eloise sighed. "On your 25th birthday, so a few years from now, you will have to host a ball. Normally if you are not married by then, that's when you'd announce an engagement. But again, as you've told me, that's tradition and no set rules. We can stall easily until your 25th birthday but after that will be more difficult."

Jareth nodded. "I appreciate it, mother. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the eastern villages today."

Eloise lowered her head. "Of course, my king."

* * *

Irene knew that Sarah didn't think she noticed, but she had noticed that she was more defiant in the past year than usual. Once, she followed Sarah to the market and saw her with a young man.

Ah.

She tried to tell Robert, but it seemed that he knew all about him and even approved of him! Imagine that. She had hoped that he would forbid Sarah from speaking to him so the influence he had on her would stop.

She was taken out of her thoughts when there was a frantic knock on the door.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes. Seeing her stepdaughter sweeping up the floor, she snapped her fingers at her. "Sarah, please get the door."

Sarah adjusted the head wrap on her head and set the broom aside. With less and less money, she had to take initiative in doing more chores. Irene and her stepsisters of course did nothing to help. Lucky for her, the workers all were kind to her and treated her well.

"Yes stepmother." She walked to the door. It was quite late, who could it be?

She opened the door and was surprised to see someone she hadn't met before.

"Um, hello." She tilted her head to the side. "How may I help you?"

The man looked terribly sad. "Are you Sarah Williams?"

Sarah blinked. "Yes I am." Who wanted to speak to her?

The man swallowed thickly. "Then you are Robert's girl."

Irene came to the door as well. When she came, Anastasia and Drizella were also interested though the stepsisters said nothing.

"You are Mrs. Williams?" The man asked Irene.

"Yes, head of this household." Irene folded her arms arrogantly. "What is it?"

The man decided that he didn't like her and faced Sarah instead. "Miss Sarah, I bear you awful news. Your father… He got in an accident in a storm trying to save someone. And he passed away."

Sarah clutched at her heart, her eyes wide, frozen in place. "No, No."

Irene covered her mouth and covered her head. "We're ruined!"

"What of the dresses and jewels he promised us?" Drizella demanded. "He at least got those, right?"

The man looked at Sarah apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Miss. His belongings were all ruined, I'm sad to say. The only thing he had left was this."

He unwrapped something. Laying inside was a preserved rose, her mother's favorite flower.

Sarah took it and held it to her heart. She felt like someone had stabbed her chest and ripped her heart out. Her father was her anchor, her rock. He had been with her when her mother died, both took care of each other. He never stayed away from her for too long and treasured her so deeply.

The man took his hat off as a sign of respect. "His body is in a coffin behind me, miss. If you want to say goodbye."

Sarah nearly shoved him to the side as she ran towards the carriage. She wrapped her arms around the coffin and screamed as loud as she could. "NOO! PAPA!"

She wasn't sure exactly how she was pried away from the box that carried his body but she was. Everything was hazy, everything felt numb. She was beating her hands on the side of the house until she bruised. She ran into the house and screamed in the living room.

"Don't be so dramatic, Sarah." Anastasia mocked. "We didn't act this way when our father died."

"YOU GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Sarah had a mind to slap her. She turned on her heel and was about to climb back into the attic when a small cry reached her.

Toby.

Toby was crying at seeing her cry. Sarah walked over to his room and shut the door, away from the prying eyes of her stepmother and stepsisters.

She held the baby boy to her. "Oh Toby. I don't know what to do anymore."

She was an orphan. She was at the mercy of her stepmother and stepsisters.

Her world was falling down.

Falling down.

She opened her lips to sing a song Jareth had composed, a song he had taught her not too long ago. Of all the songs he had taught her, this was the one that meant the most to her.

"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes…"


	8. Chapter 8

"Why not?" Sarah demanded Irene.

"I told you, I will take care of buying any groceries. I don't trust you to spend it in case you would on anything wasteful and you know how frugal we need to be."

"SAYS YOU!" Sarah yelled. "You wasted money on frivolous things and now you're telling ME that I AM THE ONE who needs to be watched and not trusted over? What a joke!" She folded her arms and glared at Irene.

Irene stood up and walked to her. "You spend too much time with that BOY."

Sarah froze. "How do you know about him?"

"I have my ways." Irene said. "I forbid you to see him. He distracts you from what you need to do."

"Sure, while your daughters go and have fun every weekend, here I am cleaning up after their messes and cooking and cleaning from dawn until midnight." She was feeling more and more angry by the moment.

Irene wasn't liking how defiant Sarah was being. Time to pull out the last cards she had available. "They are daughters of a countess-"

"That doesn't make them any more important than anyone else. I have my own inherent worth that you cannot take away!" Sarah stomped her food down.

"Have you forgotten that you are here at MY mercy? I could kick you out right now. And where would you go? You have no family but us. You cannot even hope to fend for yourself. Who would take you in?"

Sarah blinked away the tears. Irene was right. She had nowhere to go. Irene would see to that and ruin her reputation due to her standing as a former wife of a wealthy count. Sarah clenched her fists.

"If you dare go to the market alone, I will make sure to kick you out." Irene glared at her. "Prove yourself useful, and you can stay as long as you need."

Sarah buried her head in her pillow and screamed when Irene left. Looking over, she saw Toby crawling. There was no way she'd leave her baby brother. He wasn't hated here but he would be neglected and she was determined that he would grow up with love.

* * *

It had been a good two months since Jareth had seen Sarah last. He wasn't sure what happened but he no longer saw her. He came every single week.

Just like that. No sign, no warnings.

Nothing.

He didn't even know her last name for heaven's sake (as last names in the Underground weren't as important for commoners and were rarely used except for official documents). And in order to get Estella's consensus records, he'd have to talk to some people higher up who would no doubt ask him more and more questions about why he wanted to know about Sarah. Was he ready to take that risk?

Actually, it wasn't even a risk for him but for her. To have her name to be known by these nobles could endanger her. If word got out that the king of goblins was interested in her, nobles could track her down and get rid of her due to foul play.

He couldn't hurt her that way.

Eloise could see Jareth being much more distracted and agitated. He would go over to Estella on different days of the week, hoping to catch her then but he never did.

"Jareth? What's going on?" Eloise approached him during breakfast.

"Something happened to her." He said. "I don't know what, but she hasn't seen me."

"Jareth, I'd hate to say but maybe she found another young man?" Eloise tried to console him. "Maybe she's just embarrassed to see you."

"Even so, that isn't something she'd do." He said. "We were friends. For her to go all of a sudden is just strange. I've known her for a year now, mother. Forgive me if I seem worried for someone that I care about."

Eloise shook her head. "It isn't that."

"It's because you want me to forget her and be with Celeste." He growled at her.

"Stop that!" Eloise barked at him. "Sit down!"

Jareth couldn't disobey her. He sat and grumbled.

"I'm trying to be practical." She sighed. "It happened to me too, before I met your father. He avoided me to find another woman. I'm not saying your lady has done the same, but I'm saying maybe. Maybe she found out who you really were. You know how your title could intimidate commoners and then attract others."

"I LOVE HER!" He put his head in his hands. "And I will stop at nothing to get her back! I will search Estella rock by rock manually until I find her since I cannot use magic!"

He stormed out of the dining hall, leaving Eloise worried about his temper.

* * *

Sarah held a cold rag to her face. Irene had seen it fit to slap her again, but was always careful to never leave marks. Sarah told Drizella that she was a spoiled brat and Irene didn't take that well. She had never been hit before two months ago, but she supposed that now her father was gone, Irene felt she could do whatever she wanted to her.

Sarah finished making some breads and snacks for Irene, Anastasia, and Drizella for their weekly trip to another stupid party. Because the girls were "future countesses" who needed to "get out there" and "be in society as is proper."

Whatever.

Sarah liked having the house to herself. No workers were here anymore, thanks to the loss of money. All her inheritance was bled dry but she didn't really care at the moment. If she could take Toby and run away, she would.

"Sarah dear, please stay with Toby and take care of him!" Irene called after her.

"Yes, maybe you could read one of your ridiculous fairy tales again!" Anastasia laughed at her as they went off in the carriage.

Sarah felt angry. Angry at everyone and everything. She had so much bad energy in her that she probably could burn the whole house down.

She heard Toby crying. "Irene wants me to tell a story? Fine!"

All thoughts of love left her head. All logic left her. All she felt now was the anger she had been holding inside of her ever since her father married that odious woman and took in her odious daughters. All the anger that stemmed from his death, from her lack of time to see Jareth, all of that accumulated. She took the crying babe in her arms, upset that he was crying even though he had been cleaned, fed, changed, and anything else a baby could have.

Maybe it was the storm, for Sarah herself had been yelled at for tracking mud in the house earlier (when in fact, she had been doing yard work at the command of Irene anyway). But there was a sense of foreboding in the air.

Toby was still crying when she spoke. She began to quote the Labyrinth. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything for himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help! 'Say your right words,' the goblins said, 'and we'll take the baby to the Goblin City. And you will be free.' But the girl knew that the king would keep the baby in his castle for ever and ever and ever, and turn it into a goblin."

Unknown to her, in the shadows, there were goblins waiting for the child to be taken. They waited eagerly to take the baby as was their nature. In the past, they DID turn a child into one of them until the fae offered to rule over them. When they did, they stopped turning children into goblins and let them be adopted but that small detail was still kept in stories to scare anyone from wishing the child away.

"I can bear it no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!" Sarah screamed. Anything to save her from the monotony, from the slavery that she was experiencing.

* * *

Jareth's head perked up. He blinked at something. He knew his goblins felt it too.

"What do you feel?" He asked them.

"Someone gonna wish baby away." Filey answered.

Jareth sighed. He could tell this was someone from the Underground which annoyed him even more. He transformed into an owl and flew to the area of the wish.

He knew the routine. Go and give the wisher a chance to run. Then he would eventually forget where they lived because of some magic contract made eons ago so that goblin kings wouldn't just track a wisher down. Then the wisher would forget about him unless they decided to also become his subject. Only the wished away would not.

"Let's get this over with." He told himself as he flew.

* * *

"Those aren't the right words." A goblin hissed away from Sarah. "You gotta say the right words!"

Sarah glared at Toby. She walked out of his room. "I wish the goblins would take you away. Right now."

As she walked away, toby's crying instantly stopped.

Something made her heart pound. Something was wrong.

So very wrong.

"Toby?" She called.

Nothing.

Then, the doors burst open and Sarah screamed when an owl came flying into her face.

Then she watched as the owl turned into something large and menacing.

The Goblin King.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King! I want my brother back, please, if it's all the same." Sarah breathed out.

Jareth tilted his head to the side in a smirk. Oh, so this is what she was up to lately? He did frown at the fact that she looked a little worse for wear. Unfortunately for Sarah, he didn't see the slap mark on her cheek but he did see how dirty she was.

He was annoyed. How dare she not tell him where she had been all these weeks? All she thought about was Toby, and he was safe!

"What's said is said." He folded his arms. Had he not told her that words held power? He wasn't sure if he knew her anymore. The fact that she just… wished her own brother away and acting like a brat said volumes to him.

Sarah was shocked to see Jareth as the goblin king. Now, it all made sense. It made perfect sense that he was busy, that he did all these things. But now he was mocking her. He wasn't being sweet and kind to her. She felt her heart start to break. Did she even really know him?

No matter. She needed to save Toby. She was the only one she trusted with Toby no matter how sweet the young man at the market had been.

"But... I didn't mean it." She told him. Though her words seemed flat and empty.

"Oh, you didn't?" Jareth was clearly mocking her again.

Sarah had been angry all day, but now she just felt resigned and desperate. She had nothing left, nothing. She thought she had Jareth by her side but it seemed that he wasn't. He promised he would be but look at him now. Scaring her, intimidating her.

**"** Please, where is he?"

**"** You know very well where he is." Jareth was adjusting his gloves.

"Please bring him back. Please!"

At her voice, Jareth almost broke out of his hard mask. But he wasn't going to let her get away with this. First she hadn't told him what was happening, and then she had the nerve to just demand the child back when he wasn't able to give him back. If she knew the story, then she knew what she would have to do.

"Sarah... go back to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby." He mocked her.

Sarah shook her head. "I can't."

Jareth flicked his wrist to create a crystal. "I've brought you... a gift."

Unable to resist, Sarah had to ask. "What is it?"

"It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it _this_ way and look into it... it'll show you your dreams. But this is no gift for an ordinary girl, who takes care of a screaming baby." He turned it around in an elegant kind of trick. Then he held it to her eyes. "Do you want it?"

There was silence as Sarah stared into the sphere. Her dreams… What were her dreams? She had nothing in her home. Nothing for her live for. Of course she wanted her dreams!

"Then forget the baby!" Jareth said harshly.

Sarah snapped to her senses. Maybe she wanted dreams, and if she was by herself, she would. But not with Toby at stake. She couldn't just trust Jareth anymore. She looked into his eyes and knew that he would be giving her something priceless. "I can't. It isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want my brother back. He must be so scared-"

"Sarah... " Jareth conjured a snake. He was sick of her babbling. If she really loved the child, she never, never would have sent him away in the first place! "Don't defy me!"

He threw the snake at her neck and she struggled before it transformed to a scarf then to a goblin. Tears were still in her eyes as his goblins laughed at her.

Pathetic.

"You're no match for me, Sarah!"

"But I have to have my brother back!" She pleaded. Who was he? Who was the gentle Jareth who bantered with her and told her that she was special? Why was he so angry with her and so… dark?

Jareth rolled his eyes in annoyance and pointed out her window. "He's there... in my castle. Do you still want to look for him?"

Sarah looked beyond the twisting maze and at the castle. It looked just like her little book had described. "Is that... the castle beyond the Goblin City?"

In the wind, Jareth's hair flowed and he gave her one last warning. "Turn back, Sarah. Turn back before it's too late."

Sarah looked into his eyes, hoping to see the kindness he had once shown her. "I can't. Don't you understand that I can't?"

Jareth scoffed. Apparently he would not. "What a pity."

As much as he saddened her, she wasn't about to let him win. "It doesn't look that far."

She gasped she felt his long hair on her neck and he leaned into her ear like a predator. "It's further than you think... and time is short."

He pointed to a clock that appeared before her. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth, before your baby brother becomes one of us... forever. _Such_ a pity…"

Sarah wanted to sit down and cry. The man she loved didn't care for her. Didn't even give her the chance to explain why she hadn't seen him and went straight to being awful. Maybe he was just trying to bait her for something. Entertainment? Fae loved games. Even her father, who she had trusted, had married a horrible woman so how would she trust his judgment on Jareth?

She looked into the Labyrinth. "Come on feet."

* * *

Jareth burped Toby and gave him a little monster doll to entertain him. He still didn't understand Sarah. Why did she even wish Toby away? Was she such a horrible person?

His damn pride was too stubborn to talk to her directly. If she wasn't going to speak with him, why the hell would he speak to her?

He had a job to do. He was going to keep her safe, to scare her, to give her what she wanted. She wanted a villain. She wanted time to be reordered. She wanted to be a heroine. He would give it to her. Even now, he would give everything for her. But no matter what, he wasn't going to just let her defeat the labyrinth. That was the price of anyone who wished a child away. All she would get back were the lessons she learned here, and no one would remember Toby.

He visited her in the tunnels, he scared her, he got angry when she told him his labyrinth was a "piece of cake." She may hold his heart, but he wasn't going to let anyone insult their way through without consequences. Oh, the cleaners wouldn't hurt her. She never would've fallen into the bog. If he wanted her dead, it would be too easy to. But the point of the labyrinth was to learn and to grow.

He tried as hard as he could to keep his feelings away as much as he could, to pay attention to the task at hand. But every time he looked at her green eyes, he would feel a mixture of emotions. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her but her hero complex was just too strong. She slowly learned to accept help though, that was good. Sometimes, he wanted to just scream at her and tell her to go.

He watched with annoyance as the dwarf was able to befriend her and get her forgiveness even after leaving her once. Friends, she had called them. And what was he? HE was HER best friend before wasn't he? Was he not the king of goblins who gave her an owl necklace and teased her, took care of her, listened to her plight?

A little voice inside him tried to tell him that maybe he was being too harsh on her. After all, he HAD refused to speak up and just mocked her. But he wasn't going to show vulnerability. It wasn't in his nature as king. He had to toughen up at a very young age. Sarah kept telling everyone and everything that "it's not fair." Well, just as he said to her, she had NO basis for comparison! NONE AT ALL!

* * *

Sarah wanted to claw her eyes and ears out. She pushed all feelings of Jareth away. Clearly, he wasn't who she thought he was. Not just the fact that he was king, but how cruel he was. He was every bit the same kind of goblin king as in the book her father had bought her.

She wondered what Robert would say if she told him that Jareth was the goblin king from her fantasy book.

She made friends, saw crazy creatures like the fire gang and solved some riddles. But Jareth puzzled her greatly. Sometimes it seemed that he just hated her and other times it was as if, he was almost begging for her to stop being angry at him.

But how could she? She was betrayed by him. The first thing he said when he came to her house was to mock her. She wanted to tell him that she was frustrated, that her stepmother had hurt her and she felt so sorry that she had wished Toby away. Toby, the only person alive in her life now that loved her unconditionally. She had wondered if Jareth maybe had feelings for her but even if he did, they didn't seem to be good feelings now.

She stumbled, feeling hungry. Hoggle had given her a peach. She sunk her teeth into it and instantly felt sleepy. All she could see were bubbles flowing around her.

Jareth saw that she had eaten the peach and sent bubbles of crystals after her. In those crystals were ingredients to make her live in her dream world. He was curious to see what she would dream up, what would be there. In his runners, sometimes he'd see riches or illusions of grandeur. Sometimes they were humble, a family with a good food on their tables.

He looked into a crystal and his eyes widened in surprise. Sarah was dressed in a beautiful, gorgeous silver gown that looked like it was made of clouds. Her hair had silver ribbons and leaves woven in. Her make up was simple and lovely, elegant and befitting of her.

In that dress, she looked like an innocent in a ballroom full of adults. So that's what she wanted, to be taken seriously as an adult. And then there was, him?

Jareth gaped as he saw himself in her dream. He decided to do something he hadn't ever done before: enter her dream.

* * *

The king kept going around, watching her as she was searching for something. Or someone. Sarah looked like she was very intensely searching for something, like it was important. He also noted the song that was playing.

It was his song.

He had composed it for Sarah one day when she said that she felt her world had fallen when her mother had died. Jareth hated the idea of someone being alone when their world fell and he took to writing As the World Falls Down. His mother gave him strange looks when he sang a love song but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

Sarah was searching and searching, unsure of what she was looking for. People all around her were rude, were staring. She didn't like that one bit but it didn't deter her. They were dancing and having the time of their lives. She was looking for someone to share a dance with. But not just anyone.

Jareth saw with a frown, that the people that were leering at her. It was a product of her insecurities that her mind made up. He decided to change something, his attire. Sarah had dressed him in his usual outfits in seeing her but he wanted to look regal for her. He had on a dark blue jacket that glittered and a high, ruffled collar. His make up was done and his hair had blue-dyed tips in.

He wasn't sure what made him do it, but he ended up dancing with some of the people in the dream though they were fake. He did it mostly to just closer to her. Maybe this was how she saw him now that she knew he was a king, someone to be desired so all the dancers wanted a piece of him.

He wondered what she would do if he were dancing with two women.

And he did just that.

To his pleasure, she looked thoroughly upset at him. Her eyes flashed with jealousy just as his did whenever a boy tried to woo her or even when Hoggle was closer friends with her than he was. Deciding to not egg her on, Jareth left the two women to hold her in his arms.

As they danced, she looked at him with awe. Jareth sang to her, giving her all his heart. It was what she wanted and for the first time that day, he wanted to give it back to her. He wanted her to feel special, to feel like he was there and ready to hold her.

Then, the clock rang twelve times.

As if out of a trance, Sarah looked up at him. Jareth gave her one smirk, hoping that she'd just give up and decide to stay in his arms forever.

But that wouldn't be his Sarah.

Sarah ran from him and he looked at her, rejected. But he didn't go after her. He let her do what she needed to do.

And with a chair, she smashed the crystal.

Jareth was ejected out and back on his throne. "DAMN IT!" He screamed. He put a hand to his head, disappointed. So, she wanted him. Maybe he still had another chance to win her.

He looked at the crystal into the junkyard. "Ah, well, she won't remember anything. And she won't be done in an hour."

He went to find Toby. Maybe he would keep the baby and adopt him. He was always good with children but Toby took a special liking to him through their previous bond. "He does have my eyes."

* * *

Jareth couldn't believe it. She ruined goblin city! What were his goblins doing? He wanted to just distract her and they ALMOST KILLED HER! And she almost killed them too! What in the world?

And her three friends… OH! They were HIS subjects but somehow she was able to gather loyalty from nearly everyone. It was ridiculous. He was the king! What kind of powers did she have anyway? She was just a teenage human, even if she was the age of adulthood.

Anger returned back to him. He met her at the staircase and sang to her words of anger, of disappointment. She turned his world, made him feel starved, he did everything for her and he moved the stars for no one! But through it all, he loved her.

He wanted her. He may have been stubborn, but the whole time, her cruel eyes didn't even care to look at his. She was concerned for her brother and if she had just thought for two seconds, she would realize that he was safe and sound.

Sarah didn't understand. He said he did everything for her? What the hell? But the look in his eyes, the sadness in the world… No. She wasn't going to fall for that! Not again! And besides, he sent a freaking army after her that tried to kill her with explosives. She had left her three friends behind to face him alone. Hoggle, the cowardly dwarf who came back to take care of her. Sir Didymus, the brave knight who fought off the goblins who tried to hurt her. And Ludo, the gentle beast who gave her the biggest hugs of all.

Sarah saw Toby. Taking one last leap, she went for him.

* * *

Jareth was desperate. She had won the child by leaping off. But now he was angry. Angry that she had defied him.

Jareth came to her, in a lavender attire, pants as tight as ever and his cape flowing around him like the wings of an owl. His gaze at her was hard and intense.

Sarah was no longer scared but looked at him with the deepest disdain. "Give me the child."

Jareth walked towards her. "Sarah, beware. I have been generous, up until now. But I can be cruel."

She looked at him with disbelief. "Generous? What have you done that's generous?"

Oh boy. " _Everything!_ Everything that you wanted, I have done! You asked that the child be taken - I took him. You cowered before me - I _was_ frightening. I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for _you_! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"

Why couldn't she understand that he did this all for her? No matter how angry he was, he made this the adventure that SHE wanted in her heart.

Sarah stopped focusing on him. It wouldn't do now. Now she had to think of Toby. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered ... I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city ... for my will is as strong as yours... and my kin-"

Jareth had started to walk backwards but he held a hand out to her. " _Stop!_ Wait. Look, Sarah, look what I'm offering." He held out a crystal. "Your dreams!"

He broke out of his cruel actions and became more vulnerable now. She had won her brother, but he wanted her. He wanted her to stay, to love him. He was willing to give so much to her. And the more she spoke, the more she was hurting his heart.

Sarah was undeterred. He was just tricking her again. "And my kingdom as great…"

Jareth was begging her now. "I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want."

He cursed at himself. Even now, he wasn't wiling to give up control. He would do nearly anything and everything for her but that. She was his everything… she would be the perfect queen for his kingdom of misfits. She got along well with his subjects and could win anyone over. She was powerful to even WIN. No one won his labyrinth. She won Toby the moment she leap off the ledge.

He was now just stalling, begging for her to be with him.

He handed the crystal over to her, his heart in it.

Sarah bit her bottom lip, not looking at him. "Kingdom as great ... _damn_! I can never remember that line…"

Why was that line so hard to remember anyway? Her mother said to her on her death bed. She had acted it out many times alone but that stinking last line!

"Just fear me - _love_ me - do as I say, and I will be your slave!" To him, he meant it to show how vulnerable he was. He had no idea that she would see it differently or that everyone else would too.

"My kingdom as great ... my kingdom as great ... You have no power over me!"

And just like that, Jareth threw the crystal up in the air and fell. Just before they could get hurt, he transported them back to her house, him flying out in his owl form.

In great anger, he watched her dance and party with his subjects, even the ones that had tried to hurt her. Telling them that she needed all of them

Except for him.

He flew into the starless sky and back to his castle. Crying, he flew into a violent rage that he had never experienced before. He threw all of the things on his vanity on the ground and flipped the table over. Tempers were normal, but destruction wasn't for him.

He created numerous crystals and made them explode in the fireplace in his chambers, over and over. His blue eyes were blood shot, red. He even accidentally cut himself with a shard but didn't care.

She had ripped out his heart and tore it to pieces in front of his face. He would have given her anything and everything, and she still threw it back in his face.

"WHY! WHY?"

Why couldn't she say yes? Why did she toss him aside like he was nothing? He wasn't sure what the implications were but as he tried to conjure a crystal, he couldn't see her. So the spell had taken place for her to forget him, forget his subjects.

He heard Hoggle though, promising that he would be there when she called. Why would that stupid gardener make that kind of promise when they all forgot? UGH!

Since she won, what did this mean? Would she remember him? Would she even care? Hell, why did HE care since she didn't?

Once again, he locked his heart tight and tried to throw the key away. Even after all this time, he would take care of her. To keep her safe. As much as he wanted to hate her, he couldn't. She had his heart. But he wasn't going to put himself on the line anymore. If she really wanted him, she'd come to him.

* * *

After all her friends had left, Sarah felt lonely. And sad. She thought about Jareth and how he had made his offer to her. She loved him, or she thought he did. But his offer at the end…

He did everything the book did, except for the peach dream. That wasn't mentioned in the book. Sarah wasn't sure why Jareth acted that way but was too scared and too distracted to care. She wanted to know why, of course, but with a time limit, she couldn't waste any of it.

She remembered her father saying that Jareth seemed quite arrogant at times. Did he seriously think that he could just control over her? No way. She already had Irene doing that to her. Even if she loved him, she wasn't going to deal with disrespect.

She clutched Lancelot, a toy bear her mother had given to her when she was a child. Toby had tossed him aside and she felt sorry that she had screamed at him for it.

He acted the same way as from the book, and so did she. Funnily enough though, she didn't even remember the book until the very end when she defeated him.

She was scared of Jareth. But for now, she was tired. She would get her few hours of sleep then think about him tomorrow. Lord knows that Irene and her stepsisters overworked her.

* * *

"SARAH!"

"WHERE IS BREAKFAST!"

"I NEED MY CLOTHES WASHED!"

"Ugh." Sarah moaned. "Coming!"

For some reason, she felt lighter, more appreciative of Toby. She felt stronger too, not as dark and moody as she had been. Even with her dreary existence, she wasn't going to let that down. She kissed Toby good morning and went on her way.

"I was going to do something." She thought to herself. "Make a plan about something. Or someone. But I can't remember."

She felt like she had some kind of adventure yesterday. But nothing came to mind.

"Maybe a dream." She shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER: Sarah still remembers Jareth from before the labyrinth adventure, so she still thinks he's the sweetheart and still loves him. That is important to the story. Jareth, however, remembers everything and is still prideful about everything.

Sarah still couldn't stop thinking about Jareth. Did he think she abandoned him? Did he forget about who she was? All these questions and more filled her. She thought sadly about how she hoped he would somehow find her, and come to her door. But he never did.

Maybe he had a more difficult job working for the king.

She was no longer as verbally defiant towards her stepmother and stepsisters. She defied them in other ways. She would feed Toby the best kind of food, for example. Or she would keep some scraps of clothing that Anastasia and Drizella hated so that she could make her own. Things of that nature. She was much more sneaky about it. It was strange how she seemed to have changed overnight but it was a good change. She felt stronger, more capable and believed in herself much more than before. She was no longer weighed down but had a purpose, a strong one to live her parents's legacy and to break free one day even if it took a few years or more.

A year went by, then another. Toby was growing large and strong because of the good care his sister had given him. Irene would show him off proudly, excited to prove that she could birth a son. Sarah remembered sadly that Jareth had told her that humans in the Aboveground found out that it was males who chose the gender of the child actually, not the females. Irene still believed the archaic ideas that males were more important than females. It amazed and saddened Sarah. In any kingdom, females had as much right to rule as males did.

She kept reading, kept on dreaming. She had a wish in her heart, to find someone to love her and for her to keep on growing and learning forever. And that wish kept blossoming in her heart to turn to hope, into a dream.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes." She remembered a line from a story she had read once. And she rather liked that.

Through all this time, she never stopped thinking about Jareth. She wondered how he was. Did he eat well? Was he able to get along nicer with his mother? Did the king like him? No matter how many young men noticed her beauty, she didn't pay any mind to them. Not that they wanted her anyway. She was a commoner and a poor one at that. She was a servant in her own home. Friendless except for kind people here and there. But she kept to herself. She had a feeling that someday, she would be able to really begin her life. That Toby would be able to have a happy life too.

She touched the owl necklace that she kept hidden (so Irene wouldn't sell it). She hoped that Jareth thought of her too.

* * *

Jareth wished that he didn't remember. That it wouldn't matter to him.

But he looked at the calendar and remembered that today marked a little less than two years since they had last met.

His shoulders sagged. Still in his pride, he believed that she hated him so much that she didn't call for him. Not just "the goblin king" but as Jareth.

He had no idea that she was worried about him, thought that maybe she didn't mean very much to him. He thought about her rejection only from his side, how she had wounded him.

"Your Majesty?"

Jareth turned to a messenger girl.

"Yes, what is it?" He said impatiently.

Since Sarah had beaten him, the entire kingdom knew of it. He still did his duties but he snapped at people now. Everyone assumed it was because he had been beaten at his own game and was sour about it. No, that was only part of it.

Only the goblins and some of his subjects who lived in the labyrinth knew of Sarah. Everyone else didn't know her identity. They just saw his wrath and stayed away from it.

The messenger girl curtsied. "The Queen Mother wants to meet with you. In her study."

Jareth scoffed. "Since when did she send messenger girls to tell me so instead of just coming herself? She has no qualms about irritating me by her own hand."

The girl shirked a little. "Would you like to relay any messages back to her, Sire?"

Jareth waved dismissively. "Tell her that I'll be there soon. And stop acting like I'm going to bog you. You haven't annoyed me that much. Yet." He gave her a feral smile.

The girl gave a hasty curtsey and ran away.

Jareth rolled his eyes. Sarah would never do that. She would insist that she could bite just as hard or harder. Or she'd tell him that his bark was worse than his bite.

No matter the reason, he got up and started walking to his mother's study, a peach in hand and eating it as messily as he could.

He walked in and saw her sitting down with his tutor, Dara.

"Sire." Dara bowed to him.

Jareth gave a small nod back. "Professor. Mother. Why have you called me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Put that peach away and stop eating like you're four instead of 24."

Jareth shrugged. "Come now mother, at least I'm eating healthy food." He waved the peach away.

Eloise looked at Dara who chuckled back at Jareth's antics.

"So, why am I here?" Jareth sat lazily on the couch and began to slice an apple with his knife. "Would you two like some?"

"No thank you, Sire." Dara said.

Eloise ignored him. "Jareth, have you ever seen this book?"

She held up a red book titled The Labyrinth.

Jareth shrugged. "Yes. About a labyrinth I assume. Do I get extra brownie points for that?"

"Your Aboveground sayings are confusing." Eloise set the book down. "This is serious."

"I am too. Do I get a cookie?"

Eloise smacked the back of his head. "Stop being a fool."

Jareth snorted and rubbed his head in feigned pain. "In all seriousness, I've heard that it is some old wives tale about the throne. So what about it is important that you're both here about it?"

Dara twiddled with his fingers. "Sire, do you remember when you came to me a while back, and I told you about a prophecy?"

Jareth took a bite of his apple. "Yes, what about it?"

"Well, you were defeated by a human, were you not? The first time that's ever happened in the history of the labyrinth being built."

Jareth glared at Dara. "Are you insinuating that I am a weak king who let some girl win?"

"So it WAS a girl." Eloise looked pleased with herself. "The goblins refused to talk to me about it."

"As you are not their sovereign, that makes sense." Jareth ate up the rest of his apple. He conjured some pomegranates now. "Anyone want some? I found a trick to opening these without making the area look like a murder scene."

"Once again, I am just fine." Dara told Jareth.

"Suit yourself." Jareth began to slice in it.

"Sire, this is serious. Have you read the book itself?" Dara asked him.

Jareth picked up a few of the pomegranate seeds and began to eat. "No, nothing since you've told me that it was some prophecy. Prophecies aren't real. Mother, you need to stop believing in the witch doctors and the crazy old ladies who want to make money off you."

Eloise picked the book up. "Just to make sure, none of these things happened, right?"

She began to read. "'But what no one knew, was that the king of goblins had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers.'"

Jareth stopped eating and leaned forward.

Eloise turned to near the end of the book, seeing that she had his full attention. "'Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave.'"

Jareth couldn't breathe.

She snapped the book shut. "Here, take a look."

Numbly, Jareth took the book from her and began to read random pages. Everything happened EXACTLY as what had happened to him and Sarah.

"But, how-"

"It is called a prophecy for that reason." Dara answered him.

Jareth threw the book down as if it was a roach. "What if I had read the book before? Would this all have happened?"

"That's the thing about prophecies, sometimes they come true and sometimes they don't." Dara said in the calmest voice possible as he picked the book up.

Jareth paced back and forth. If Sarah had the book…

Oh no.

He began to rethink all the things he had said. He took the book from Dara and reread the interactions between the king and the girl.

Now he understood.

Now he saw it from her point of view.

She wasn't abandoning him.

She was trying to save Toby! And she was being treated as a slave from what the book said.

STUPID STUPID STUPID JARETH!

"Jareth?" Eloise said gently.

"You heard what you read." He couldn't face her. "I fell in love with her. And gave her certain powers." That explained why he couldn't just track her down magically in his crystal even though the night wasn't quite over yet. But what powers had he given her?

"What happens now?" He asked Dara.

Dara shrugged. "Nothing. You are still king, and she is still the only champion. Though, maybe it means that she can be a worthy candidate for queen?"

Eloise blinked "What?"

"If she is able to beat the labyrinth, she could be a queen. Queen consort though, for as long as she doesn't have magic, she cannot have the crown matrimonial."

"We will talk of this later." Eloise said. "Jareth, we have a meeting with-"

"The queen of Estella for that damned 25th birthday ball of mine, I know." He groaned. "Must you pair this with me and Celeste? I told you, I'm not going to marry her."

Eloise sighed. "Then you will have to tell the queen yourself. You should still dance with Celeste at the ball though, to be polite. They will still want you to announce a proposal to her at the ball per tradition but again, it is your choice to say no. And my dear, I was wondering, is the girl who ran the Labyrinth the same girl that you had been seeing in Estella?"

Jareth nodded.

Then, an idea came to him.

Oh, perfect.

"When is the queen coming?" Jareth asked.

Eloise looked at Dara, confused with his change of attitudes. "During lunch time."

Jareth clasped his hands together. "Good. I will go and get changed then. Make sure the queen has all the comforts she needs."

And he left without another word.

"What has gotten into that boy?" Dara referred to Jareth's bizarre behavior.

"I've been asking that since the day he was born, I'm used to it by now." Eloise massaged her forehead, hoping that whatever Jareth was doing wasn't too rash.

* * *

"Thank you for the lovely accommodations, Your Majesty." Queen Beatrice drank her tea.

"Please, you've called me Jareth since I was a child." Jareth chuckled. "It is nice to have you here."

Beatrice set the tea down. After some small talk, she was ready to fully step in. "Jareth, I want to know, will you be proposing to Celeste at the ball?"

Jareth was careful with his answer. "To be honest, I am not ready for a marriage. My 25th birthday, though traditional, seems hardly a good enough reason to just go and propose to her."

"But you've courted her before and known her since childhood." Beatrice frowned. "What else do you need?"

"What else? I am a king, but I am not husband material." He said. "Too childish, too moody, too whatever. I'm sure my mother would love to tell you." He winked at her.

Beatrice laughed. She and Eloise did talk about their children often. "Then will you propose to her eventually?"

Jareth sighed. "She is logically the best candidate. She is a good person, a friend I get along with. I care about her like a friend and she already knows how to be a good queen. But I am willing to at least take the step in having a joint ball. Please do not expect a proposal though."

Setting Beatrice up like this helped her to feel lucky that Jareth had offered to even having a joint ball. Beatrice relaxed. "Of course, I do not want to pressure you."

At least that's what she said. She didn't want to push him too much for fear of getting in the short end of the stick.

"I do have a proposal to make for you though." He poured some more tea.

Beatrice's eyes shot up. "A proposal? Of what kind?"

"Since it is my 25th birthday, it is one where, though not traditionally, it is one I can decide how it will go. I would like Estella and the goblin kingdom to be able to have all its inhabitants invited. If I am to possibly marry Celeste one day, I shall like the people of her kingdom to get to know mine. Maybe at a later date, we could do this at Estella if that is what you wish. I want your people to feel at home here. And even if I do not marry her, we have a lovely alliance and I want our kingdoms to get along."

Beatrice clapped her hands together. "What a lovely idea! But what about the goblins and those creatures?"

Jareth waved dismissively. "You needn't worry. They will be around my castle and inside but they hate ballrooms and anything of the sort. We could arrange it so there is a fair that day, a day of celebration so your people can meet my goblins prior to the ball itself if they wish. Is that alright with you?"

Beatrice couldn't wait to tell her husband. She was sure now that she could secure Celeste and Jareth's marriage! "Yes, it is lovely."

* * *

Jareth felt a little sorry for leading Queen Beatrice on, letting her have hope that he may marry Celeste. But he never lied to her, just was sneaky. He didn't say he _would_ marry her, just to let her think that there was a possibility. Which actually was a lie in and of itself now that he thought about it.

The castle was making invitations to be sent to every household in the Goblin Kingdom and the Estellan Kingdom. He hoped, hoped that this would work.

He invited everyone in hopes that Sarah, who lived in Estella, would be come to the ball and see him again.

He still loved her. He missed her dearly. If she was with someone else now, he would know. But he had to see her again and to talk with her. He didn't want to send out a search party for her. He wasn't sure if her stepmother would treat her badly and he wanted her to come to him out of her own free will. He didn't want to scare her again.

He shook his head. Did he lose his mind in the labyrinth?

Something felt off though. What of her father? Robert loved his little girl. So why was she a slave? Did he just disappear on his trips long enough to not notice?

Hopefully he can get all of his answers.

He created a special invitation for her. Taking a silver ribbon that had fallen out of her hair in the peach dream and sprinkling glitter in it, he hoped that this would work. He spelled the invitation so that while he couldn't find her, maybe this would. And when the time was right, if she needed, the invitation would turn into what she needed: a dress for the ball and a carriage to take her.

Jareth smiled to himself. Sarah didn't need a fairy godmother when she had a king.

He tucked the invitation into the envelope and blew at it. "Do not disappoint me. Go and find my lady."

* * *

"Sarah! Play ball!" Toby tried to grab her finger and drag her to play.

Sarah kissed Toby's head. "I will soon, I promise. Let me do the dishes first."

"Can I help?" Toby asked her.

Sarah shrugged. It would be good for him. "Sure. You can help me dry the cups."

She got out a step stool for him and they sang as they worked. Many of these songs were Jareth's songs that he had taught her. Sometimes Sarah even wondered if he was real. If only she was able to see him.

Irene came through the door, wearing layers of fancy clothing along with Anastasia and Drizella. "Ah, there you are. Toby what in the world are you doing?"

Toby laughed and waved a cup. "Doing dishes with Sarah, Mommy!"

Irene wasn't having it. "Put that down now! Sarah, what do you think you're doing?!" She shrieked.

Sarah didn't understand her anger. "Teaching him how to do the dishes. He's 3 years old, old enough to learn."

"No child of MINE is going to be a servant!" She barked at Sarah.

Sarah felt her blood boil. "He's not a servant, just able to take care of himself." She turned back to Irene. "Or did you forget that he's not a son of a count like your daughters are?"

SLAP!

Sarah fell backwards and hit her head. She felt warm blood seeping into her hair.

"Toby is MY son. He is here because I love him. You are here because you are useful. Hold your tongue!"

Irene had the most evil gleam in her eyes. Sarah never felt that much fear from her before. She had been hit, slapped, yanked around but nothing like this.

Toby began to cry. "Sarah! Mommy why did you hurt my sister?"

Irene picked Toby up. "Hush child. That THING is not your sister. She is simply your father's daughter."

"You say that as if I am illegitimate." Sarah couldn't believe her. "My father MARRIED my mother before you! And besides, all children are precious. Illegitimacy is just placing the blame on them from what their parents did. What have I done to you to make you treat me this way?!"

Irene didn't even say a word. "Girls?"

Anastasia and Drizella kicked and jabbed at Sarah. Not too much though, but enough to cause her bruising.

"Don't be too hard on her, we still need her for work." Irene spat on her. "And besides, we have a ball to get ready for. We need all the help we can get."

"Ball?" Sarah asked weakly.

Irene held out an invitation. "From the goblin kingdom. It seems that the king is hosting his birthday ball joint with ours, and I can only assume that it's to hide an eventual proposal for the princess."

"Maybe we can marry him mother!" Drizella jumped up gleefully. "We are nobles!"

"We could have the most beautiful dresses to impress him!" Anastasia said.

"Highly ambitious and I would love it if you could." Irene smiled at them both. "But even without him, I bet we can still find you some lovely suitors."

"Every person is invited to the ball, everyone!" Drizella held the back of her hand to her head. "Isn't it just marvelous?"

"Every person?" Sarah asked. She thought instantly of Jareth. If the goblin kingdom was holding a ball… he would be required to be there and maybe she could see him!

"Every person!" Anastasia said.

"Don't get any bright ideas. You wouldn't have anything to wear." Irene seethed. "Now girls, let us get rested. Come Toby. We have a long day of finding the best tailor tomorrow."

* * *

Sarah sat in her bed, feeling so elated at the idea of a ball. She pulled out her journal, one that Jareth had given for her 16th birthday. She blushed but she had written thoughts of him in there too. Today had been sour with the marks her stepmother and stepsisters had given her, but it all in all ended in hope.

She brought out her mother's old pink dress. She would have to fix it so it would fit her and then make it look new instead of the older fashion that it was. She couldn't help but dream of her Jareth.

"Who cares about the king when I can have him?" She held the fabric to her face. She would have to be diligent about it and lose even more sleep but she was determined to get through this.

A jolt of fear went through her. He was a little older than her, maybe he was even married. She shoved the thought down. Even so, she would be able to see how he was and thank him for being so kind to her. She maybe would be able to find some other young man. Or just have some fun. Who knows?

She heard a soft knock on her door. Curious, she went to answer it as normally her stepmother and stepsisters were as loud and obnoxious as they possibly could be.

She was surprised to see Toby.

"Well hello." She whispered quietly so no one woke up. "What are you doing here sweet boy?"

Toby hugged her. "You were hurt today. That's not right."

Sarah felt pain at seeing his sad face, but elated that he wasn't copying them. "Oh, Toby…"

"I love you, Sarah." He looked up at her. "I don't want to sleep alone, can you read me a story? I promise I'll go back to bed. Don't want you in trouble."

Sarah patted his head. "What kind of story?"

"The one with the king. And the maze."

Sarah blinked. She hadn't read that book since he was around 18 months old. He was so little back then. For some reason, one night she just stopped reading it. Like she didn't need it as much anymore. She felt a little bad, but maybe it was good to reread a story that had meant so much to her.

She picked him up and set him on her bed. She picked the floorboard up and took the precious book out. "The king of goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and had given her certain powers…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are trying to figure it out in their heads, they were 22 and 15 when they met then 23 and 16 when Sarah ran the labyrinth. Now, they're roughly 24/ (will be 25 soon for Jareth) and Sarah is 18. She is still being hurt and stuff but she's stronger and isn't losing her kindness and purity because the labyrinth is supposed to help her be a better person. And now, she has Toby as a reason to stay. Her parents, Jareth, and now Toby are her anchors so I feel like that was a good reason to keep her staying in such a situation. And even with all the abuse happening, even with child protective services that we have today in our own world, people go through this crap every day so it's important to not blame or judge people who are victims of the situation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER: Sarah still remembers Jareth from before the labyrinth adventure, so she still thinks he's the sweetheart and still loves him. That is important to the story. Jareth, however, remembers everything and is still prideful about everything.

"You're joking right?" Jareth threw some paperwork down. "What happened to the trades from that village? We gave them our precious metal and now they can't pay us back all of a sudden?"

The lady in front of him sighed. "Sire, I am told that it's because their biggest merchant has passed away."

Jareth wanted to smash his head against the desk. Days away from the ball, and he had to worry about a trading issue with Estella. This did not bode well before a ball where he would have to host for BOTH kingdoms. "I understand that, and while I am sympathetic for him and his family, what about the rest of the merchants? He didn't work alone I bet. And he's been dead for nearly two years from what you've told me."

"He tried though, apparently he was stuck on some debt. He wanted to take up some more shifts for his family." The human said.

"Lady Anna, why would a smart merchant be in such debt?" Jareth was so close to asking for some strong, goblin ale.

"His wife, Sire. Wife and two stepdaughters from what I am told. They're daughters of a count and he had another daughter and a son to feed. That's a lot of people."

Jareth's pointy ears perked up. "Wait, did you say he had two stepdaughters?"

"I - Yes I did, sire." Anna inclined her head. "Why?"

Jareth sat up. "Do you know his name?"

Anna shifted through some records. "Robert Williams, Sire."

Oh no.

"When did he die?" Jareth's mouth went dry.

Anna gave him another strange glance but she didn't question him. Everyone learned not to. She told him she would find the obituary for him if he wanted.

"See that you do." Jareth dismissed her. "As for the trade, tell them that we will stop sending our own supplies unless they pick up the slack. We are such good allies to each other and they need to work harder unless they have a reasonable explanation."

"Yes sire."

Jareth had a last fitting for his attire for the ball. He specifically requested for the exact same uniform that he had worn for Sarah in her peach dream. He wanted her to remember him. Maybe she would understand why he hadn't searched for her and understand his prideful nature.

After the fitting was done, Lady Anna came back to his study.

"I was able to retrieve a copy of the obituary, Sire, as I worked with merchants."

"Many thanks." He took it from her.

_It is with great sadness that the family of Robert Edward Williams announces his passing after a brief illness from where he bravely saved a fellow merchant, on Saturday, April 8, the 3792th year of the Noble Dynasty._

That date matched closely to the last time he saw Sarah at the markets.

_Robert is survived by his wife Irene, daughter Sarah, son Toby, and stepdaughters, Anastasia and Drizella. He was predeceased by his first wife, Linda._

There was more information concerning his funeral but Jareth just stood there, dumbstruck. Robert had been a good and kind man to him. He didn't deserve any of this to happen to him.

And Sarah.

Oh heavens, no.

Jareth let out a frustrated yell. "I AM SUCH A FOOL!"

She didn't see him at the market because she was grieving. As the book said in its prophecy, she was being treated like a slave by her stepmother. And she probably wished Toby away-

"-because she was probably sick of all the babysitting she had to do and finally broke." Jareth covered his mouth. "What have I done?"

And then he had just been cruel to her, making her shrink before him and being demanding to her. His own pride didn't seek her out when she needed him most.

He had told her he was always on her side. Then in the labyrinth, she wasn't.

He shook his head from these thoughts. She HAD to be there at the ball. He needed to see her, to make things right. This wasn't just about his heart but about her safety and security.

And if she wasn't going to be there, he would track her down like a hound to make sure she was alright. He turned his world upside down for her once and he would do it again.

* * *

Sarah hummed while putting away some fabric from Anastasia's tossed dress for her dress. "You don't need this, do you?"

"What? That old thing? No way." She scoffed at Sarah. "Besides, I'm going to be dressed for the ball! Who cares about old dresses?"

Sarah shrugged. "Suit yourself."

She decided to make her dress in secret. She wasn't about to show everyone what she was doing for fear that they would just give her more and more assignments to keep her too busy to go. She had asked Irene again and Irene said that if she did absolutely everything then yes, she could go.

The same day as the invitation was sent to their home, another one came unexpectedly, but for her. Sarah curiously opened it to see almost the exact style of the invitation given to her family.

Except, this was directed to her personally.

_It is of the highest honor, that His Majesty, King Jareth of Goblins, do invite Miss Sarah to the ball._

It had some glitter in it too.

Sarah thought this was a mistake. At first she thought it would belong to some noblewoman but it was addressed as Miss Sarah, not Lady or Countess or whatever all these titles were. Why would the king personally invite her?

She did know that sometimes, it wasn't the king himself but just an extended invitation. Still, it was more than what her stepmother and stepsisters had.

And then the glitter. She thought of Jareth. Could he have been close enough to the king to ask him to send her a personal invitation?

She hoped so. But why not just send one himself? And how did this find her? She didn't understand magic enough to understand the technicalities of these things.

"How do I look Sarah?" Toby showed her his clothes.

"You look so handsome." Sarah adjusted his shirt collar. "I bet you'll have fun with the goblins there."

"Nonsense about goblins again?" Irene barked at her.

Sarah willed herself to not roll her eyes. Irene just couldn't help it, could she?

"And what's wrong with goblins? They are part of the goblin kingdom after all." Sarah retorted.

Irene narrowed her eyes. "They are beneath us."

Sarah decided to not answer that. It would only rile her up.

After being dismissed for the night, Sarah measured and sewed the fabric onto her mother's. It would be simple and elegant, just the way she liked it. She hoped that Jareth would be able to see her. She needed to know how he was. To say sorry for not seeing him. To let him know that no matter what, he meant so, so much to her.

And that she missed him dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are trying to figure it out in their heads, they were 22 and 15 when they met then 23 and 16 when Sarah ran the labyrinth. Now, they're roughly 24/ (will be 25 soon for Jareth) and Sarah is 18. She is still being hurt and stuff but she's stronger and isn't losing her kindness and purity because the labyrinth is supposed to help her be a better person. And now, she has Toby as a reason to stay. Her parents, Jareth, and now Toby are her anchors so I feel like that was a good reason to keep her staying in such a situation. And even with all the abuse happening, even with child protective services that we have today in our own world, people go through this crap every day so it's important to not blame or judge people who are victims of the situation.


	12. Chapter 12

The Williams family decided to not go to the Goblin Kingdom to mingle with the locals before going to the ball. Irene said something about mixing with the commoners and Sarah had to bite her tongue from reminding her that it was her "commoner" late husband, Robert, who she married so desperately for money.

It gave Sarah time to put together the finishing touches. She was able to give the dress some sashes and to make it flow on the outer layer while keeping it weighted on the bottom so it wouldn't embarrass her in the wind. She pinned her hair up and then gave her own face some light make up. She was in awe at her own reflection. For good luck, she put on the owl necklace Jareth had given to her the first day they met.

"Wow, I look, refreshed. And happy." She sighed. On her mind was a certain young man, one that she desperately hoped was still there waiting for her too. She still thought of the feel of his kiss on her cheek, his hands on her waist and how comfortable he felt when she embraced him. She felt hope in her. She wasn't sure what exactly changed her but there was one night when the first came back in her a few months after her father had died.

Oh how she wish she could talk to him now. To have him escort her to the ball. She missed him dearly just as much as she missed her mother. Anastasia and Drizella may call her an orphan to make fun of her, but at least Sarah got to know that she had parents who loved her with all their hearts.

Irene beamed at her two girls. "You both are just beautiful! My two countesses!"

They giggled and twirled around in their dresses that were shaped like pastries.

"And you, my sweet Toby." She kissed Toby's cheek. "Are you ready for the ball?"

Toby nodded. "But, what about Sarah?"

Irene was about to make some comment about Sarah. Something akin to how she was just a servant when she heard a voice.

"Wait! Please wait for me!"

All three women looked at Sarah with disdain. She looked stunning with her pink dress flowing by her side and her hair tied up neatly. She had on her mother's old shoes that were a little too big but they were all she had.

"What do you think?" Sarah asked them. "Oh, I know it's nothing like your lovely dresses, but this was my mother's."

At Irene's glare, Sarah held her hands out to show she meant no harm. "This cost you nothing, I used all old and unwanted materials."

Toby smiled up at her and ran. "You look so beautiful, Sarah! I bet you will find your prince tonight!" He tugged on Sarah's hand with the biggest grin. He loved that she looked so pretty and happy instead of sad.

The girls said nothing. They turned to their mother for direction.

Irene walked carefully to Sarah. "Yes, you did well."

Sarah felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. This wasn't a sincere compliment from her.

"Hmm. You're going to go to the ball with that old thing on? And embarrass us all?" The gleam in her eyes was starting to frighten Sarah.

"I won't do such a thing." Sarah said quietly. "I could enter different times from you, if that would help."

"Sarah looks so pretty. She's the most beautiful one here!" Toby yelled at his mother.

Irene snapped at him. "Go in the carriage and wait for us."

"But-" the boy started.

"NOW!" Irene said. "Or you won't come with us."

Toby gave Sarah one last encouraging look before disappearing. Sarah waved at him to let him know that it was alright. Such a sweet and brave boy, and at only 3 years old.

"Look at this old rag!" Irene tugged on her sleeve and it ripped off.

Sarah gasped. "Why would you do this?!"

"Hmm, this fabric… why does it look like Anastasia's old collar?"

Anastasia couldn't believe it. She came closer and slapped Sarah. "Stealing my things, Orphan?"

Sarah sobbed. "I asked you if you want them and you said to toss them so I reused them!"

"YOU ARE NOT FIT TO EVEN LICK THE DIRT OFF OUR FEET!" Drizella ripped another part of her dress off.

Over and over, Sarah felt her dress being ripped to pieces as she tried to shield herself from the humiliation. She kept begging them to stop, that this wasn't just any dress but her mother's and that she had worked hard on it.

The violence of it and the way they kept goading at her mercilessly left Sarah crying over and over and over again. In the end, she was barely decent and she stood there, almost naked.

"Girls! Girls!" Irene put a hand on both of them. "I think that's quite enough. I'll not have you be so upset before we go to your biggest ball yet. Go in the carriage with Toby."

The stepsisters huffed at Sarah and walked away, leaving the torn dress and the broken girl behind.

Irene followed after them. She watched Sarah hold up the outer part of the torn skirt and gave her a sneer. "Goodnight."

The moment she closed the door, Sarah sobbed and ran upstairs to her room. She had wanted ONE night out. One night of hope and it was torn down just like her dress.

All hope had left from her. She didn't know what to do now. "I'm sorry, mother. I'm sorry father." She cried out the opened window. "I know you told me to be strong, but I just can't anymore."

She fell to her knees and wailed like the night she was told her father died. Every pain, every emotion welled up in her. And there were no strong arms this time to console her wounded heart or the marks of violence left on her legs from the kicking and the beatings. Even in physical pain, Irene was clever enough to make sure Sarah would be marked where no one would see so she wouldn't be suspected.

After a while, she tried to crawl back into bed. Maybe get some rest before starting the day tomorrow, a day she secretly hoped would not come.


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah's eyes widened at the bed. "Where did, what-"

On it was the most beautiful silver ballgown that she had ever seen, laying next to the personal invitation by the king.

Sarah smoothed the dress down in compete reverence. It was majestic and beautiful. The bodice was accented gold and silver in flowers all over. The dress was large and floated like the clouds themselves but fluid as the ocean. Though it looked silver, Sarah realized that the dress's many layers had different colors on it to give it the impression that it was glowing.

The selves would be hugging at the side of her arms instead of her shoulders, leaving her shoulders bare. The corset on the back looked easy to put on as well.

Sarah couldn't shake the feeling that something about the dress was familiar. Familiar, but different. For some reason, she saw the sleeves as being large and puffy and that it would extend to her arms. But that was a dress more something she'd wear a few years ago. This one looked much more appropriate for her age.

She probably shouldn't be putting on a dress that she had no idea where it came from. Magic, she presumed. It could be someone trying to hurt her.

"Oh, whatever." She laughed at herself. This night was already as bad as it could be. Maybe it was time to take a few risks.

The moment she put it on, she felt like the princess that her father had called her. Spinning around in her dress, she was delighted with how the corset tightened by itself but also left plenty of room to breathe.

She turned to the mirror to fix her hair and make up. To her surprise, she found that whatever magic in the dress had transferred to her hair and make up. Her eyes had a light pink shadow and her lips also light pink. On her ears were these tear dropped shaped earrings the same color as her dress. Her hair was done up with silver ribbons and leaves woven in. Her eyes pricked with tears when she realized that the owl necklace was still intact and not ruined during the humiliation of downstairs.

Lifting her foot up, she saw that her shoes had transformed into what looked to be glass slippers. Also with small owls on top of them.

"I never thought glass slippers would be so comfortable." She giggled to herself. She gave herself a twirl, feeling like she was a part of a real fairy tale. The dress didn't swallow or distract from her. In fact, it enhanced her natural beauty.

She looked up into the heavens. "Maybe I do have a fairy god mother. Thank you, whoever gave me this blessed gift."

Looking down, she gaped at the sight in her front yard.

There were white horses. And a carriage.

A CARRIAGE.

Sarah lifted her dress and trotted to it. A few little goblins were there to greet her.

"Hello lady." He bowed. "I am here to take you to the kingy's ball."

Sarah giggled. "Why thank you! Did the king send this for me?"

"Yuppie yup yup!" The driver said. "He made this special for you! For pretty lady."

Sarah was still in awe. She would have to thank the king. Thinking back to her labyrinth book, she wondered if he was as cruel as the book made him out to be. Then again, Jareth told her that he wasn't so bad.

Jareth. Did it ever get confusing with two Jareths in the same castle?

"Excuse me, do you know of someone named Jareth who works at the castle?" She asked the footman.

"Jareth is king. King want lady to come. Lady need to have fun at ball. Goblins no go, we don't like it." The driver shook her head.

Sarah felt it again. That sense of familiarity among the goblins. But how could she? She had never seen goblins before.

She shrugged at their answer. They seemed a little too simple of creatures and she figured maybe she would just see Jareth later.

"Well go in! Or pretty lady will be late!"

Sarah laughed and climbed right in. It really was beautiful. The carriage was gilded and so comfortable as she rode in it.

She loved the feeling of the wind blow through her hair and the scenic countryside in the night. The stars were shining brighter than she had ever seen and the moon seemed to blink at her. She laughed freely. "I'm going to a ball!"

Not long after, the carriage arrived in the Goblin Kingdom quite quickly from the magic. The footman guided Sarah down the steps and she stared at the castle in amazement. "Wow, it is so large."

"Lady have to go through labyrinth first." The driver told her. "Lady no runner, so lady will be safe."

Sarah nodded. "Alright, do I just walk in?"

There was a sound of someone running quickly. Sarah was surprised to see what looked like a little man bowing before her. He looked like a dwarf.

Hoggle wasn't prepared to see how beautiful Sarah looked. She was a goddess, a true queen. No wonder Jareth fell for her. The dwarf reminded himself that Sarah couldn't remember who he was just as Jareth had warned him.

The king gave him a real warning indeed, telling him that if Sarah wasn't safe, he would know about it and he wouldn't even bog him. He would just leave Hoggle to suffer in his thoughts forever.

Hoggle was so overcome with how majestic she looked, he bowed to her. "Lady Sarah."

"Oh no need for that." Sarah blushed. "I'm no lady. Just call me Sarah. What's your name?"

"Hoggle." He smiled at her. Still sweet as always even with her finery.

Sarah's eyebrows knitted in thought. That sounded so, so familiar to her. It wasn't in the book, but there was a dwarf there.

"We should get you to the ball, loads of people are being introduced already." He said to her.

Sarah nodded. "Lead the way my good sir."

Hoggle was a pleasant person to chat to. He told her of all the creatures and people that were there and how the king was hearing from everyone who wanted to be formally introduced. Hoggle said he wouldn't be attending the ball as that wasn't his thing but dwarves from Estella were visiting so he would be hosting them elsewhere. "Mostly human, fae, and elves like them. Not much others do."

Sarah nodded. "I see. And do you know people from the castle very well?"

Hoggle shrugged. "Not that well." Which was true. He worked as Jareth's gardener but it wasn't like they were best friends. Far, far from it. Especially when he helped Sarah win. Jareth hadn't punished them and Hoggle assumed that maybe he hoped that if Sarah came back one day, he didn't want her to get mad at him for bogging her friends.

"This is as far as I'll go tonight." Hoggle said. "Ludo?"

A large, furry beast came into the clearing. Sarah was instantly drawn to him as he lowered his head and hands to her. "Well hello, you're Ludo?" Sarah beamed.

"Friend." The beast said with a smile.

"That's Sarah." Hoggle told him. "You'll be safe with him, but just a warning, there will be other annoying creatures who may be looking at you."

Sarah smiled. "I can't wait to see more. I haven't seen much of anyone besides you, Hoggle. Thank you for taking me this far."

Hoggle blushed. "Of course, anytime. If you're ever back, come and visit me! I live right outside the Labyrinth entrance."

"Will do!" Sarah waved.

Ludo wasn't a conversationalist but he was a good listener. She told him about Toby mostly. She didn't want to talk about her parents since they were dead and it ached in her heart and she didn't want to complain about anything. She almost mentioned Jareth but she was afraid that gossipers were around. Sarah noticed a few creatures bowing for her as she walked passed. She supposed that they were just being polite, but it seemed everyone was doing so.

"Such a pleasant kingdom." She beamed at everyone.

Something scratched at the back of her mind, something that told her that she had once called it a horrible place.

She shook her head again. Why these thoughts keep intruding into her mind?

Ludo lead her past a green maze and to the entrance of goblin city. "Didymus?" The giant asked.

Sarah loved the irony of the little fox riding his "noble steed" that was a sheepdog trotting her way. "My brother Ludo! It seems that you have brought our lady to the city's gate."

He bowed to Sarah, taking his hat off. "Sir Didymus at your service."

"I'm Sarah, and thank you." She shook his hand.

"You are so noble and kind. You will outshine all the ladies tonight." He praised her. "Come come, you mustn't be too late. Just fashionably late."

Sarah waved to Ludo. "Bye Ludo! Thank you!"

"Bye Sarah!" He called after her.

"You seem quite comfortable." Didymus commented. "How do you feel?"

Sarah paused for a moment, surprised but sure of her answer. "I feel at home. Truly. This is a marvelous place and I wish I had more time to visit every single creature."

"Be careful about wishes, m'lady. The king here grants certain wishes with a twist at times. It's a part of his job, but fae can be sneaky. Not evil, just sneaky."

Sarah laughed. "Oh believe me, I know. That's what Jareth is like. And that's what he told me about his kind."

Sir Didymus stopped. "Jareth?" Did she remember?

"Oh, I guess I don't mind saying so. He was my friend and we've known each other for a while though I haven't seen him in a few years. We met at the markets in Estella. He says he works in the castle. He even shares a name with your king! Do you know if he's here tonight?"

Sir Didymus relaxed a bit but frowned. He had hoped that she remembered the king in a good light. But he wanted to make sure that this was still the king they were talking about. Most inhabitants had no idea that the king had known Sarah before her trek here including him. "Jareth… Describe him for me so that I may be sure of the person you speak of."

Sarah blushed. "Well, he has these piercing blue eyes, one more dilated than the other. He told me it was because when he first made a crystal as a child, it smashed his eye so hard that one was permanently dilated. He has the messiest blond hair you'll ever see! He usually wears loose shirts and tights when I see him with some boots but I don't know if he dresses differently elsewhere."

Sir Didymus was now totally sure that she was speaking of the king and not knowing who he was. "Yes, Lady Sarah. He is here tonight."

Sarah breathed in deeply, a blush on her face. She focused on that tidbit so much that she didn't even realize that Sir Didymus called her "lady."

"I'm sorry for asking so many questions, but do you know if he's waiting for anyone in particular?" She fumbled with the fabric of her dress.

His whiskers twitched. Oh, she had no idea the obvious love the king had for her, did she? "Jareth is waiting for you, my lady. He had mentioned to me personally as he is an acquaintance that he hopes you will be here."

Sarah put a hand to her mouth. Jareth was here! And he was waiting for her!

They reached the gates to the castle. Sir Didymus pointed to the grand staircase. "You may enter in that way. I hope he finds you soon. I know that he looks forward to seeing you as we all do. I am friends with Ludo and Hoggle. You can visit us at any time."

Sarah turned and curtsied to the small knight. "Thank you so, so much. If I ever get the chance I promise I will. You have been more than good and kind to me."

Sir Didymus gave her an elegant, sweeping bow. "My lady, should you need us-"

"I'll call." She answered him.

Again, with the feeling of familiarity. She shook it off once more but was still so unsure of it.

She gave a nod to all the knights that were there and walked up the staircase. When she got to the top, she found that she stood on a balcony. Even though she may feel that she was the most beautifully dressed person at the ball, she was so nervous and so scared that her stepfamily would recognize her that she just hid in the shadows, going down the stairs to the other side. Maybe she could find Jareth that way.

Her breath hitched when she saw her family be introduced. Anger filled her veins as she saw that Toby was swiftly shoved away from the monarchs but her stepsisters lingered on. She knew this was because they were countesses (as if her stepmother didn't say it enough already), and were marriageable ladies, but that didn't give them the right to brutally shove Toby away.

She gawked in surprise behind a pillar to see that the king had messy hair just like her Jareth's. Oh, she would have to tease him for that! Copying the style of the king. She giggled. Though the goblin king was too far away to really catch a glimpse, she figured she could find him later and maybe whisper about him with Jareth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed adding her friends back even if she didn't remember them. Now Sarah is off to the ball. Jareth will make an appearance soon! Can't wait to show you the next chapter! More reviews and more detailed reviews means I'll post sooner (lol) Even if you don't have an account on fanfiction you can still leave a review! Thank you everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

Jareth gave a gracious bow to Princess Celeste. He took her hand and kissed it swiftly like a gentleman. "Your Royal Highness, how do you do?"

Celeste curtsied back to him. Jareth did in fact notice that she was beautiful. He noticed the beauty in so many people tonight. Not their outer beautify with the fancy costumes and make up, but their inner. Celeste was a sweet girl and he always remembered their friendship with such fondness.

"Your Majesty." Celeste curtsied. Her tanned skin and large red lips reminded Jareth of middle eastern women of the Above. He found it a shame that a lot of racism was still happening Above for Celeste was considered so, so lovely.

But no matter how lovely she was, she didn't hold his heart.

The two queens looked at them with excitement, as if ready for match making.

"Shall we go and greet our guests?" Jareth asked her.

He offered his arm to her and his eyes absently swept over the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of his Sarah. The maidens in the crowd kept batting their eyes at him and the gentlemen were eyeing Celeste. Though it was tradition that he should announce his proposal to Celeste, to them, there was a possibility that their monarchs would still marry a noble.

Queen Eloise saw Jareth's eyes linger in the crowd. She wondered if he was looking for the girl who had defeated him and decided it was time to start. She still hoped for a union between him and Celeste for she loved the princess and would feel comfortable with her in Jareth's arms. She cleared her throat and began to speak. "Thank you everyone for accepting our invitation to graciously come to our ball tonight. Let us begin the introductions."

Jareth tried to not tap his foot impatiently at the never ending sight of all the nobles being introduced. Where was Sarah?

One such family came to be introduced. His eyes widened at a familiar sight.

Toby.

He never forgot a wished-away child no matter how grown they were. There was always a connection he had with them, whether the children understood or not. Seeing Toby, his heart sped up at how the toddler looked like he was well cared for. Most likely at the hand of Sarah.

Seeing Toby, his eyes swept around for Sarah, but all he could see were Lady Irene and her daughters looking his way. Their body language showed that they were there for one goal: to secure wealth for themselves. Though Irene was holding Toby's hand, he was largely forgotten.

Jareth's eyes began to widen as pieces began to come together. Sarah being difficult, the fact that he hadn't ever seen her again since her father passed (besides the Labyrinth trek), and how she had been scared of him.

Maybe it was a reach, but could it be that she was being abused at home? Not just neglect abuse or being treated as a slave, but smashed her spirit to pieces?

_Oh Sarah_. He thought with a pang of pain. He cursed inwardly at not being able to do anything. If she was his subject, he would be able to but as she was not, he couldn't just walk in and investigate her plight without her permission. Magic could only go so far.

He did, however, made sure that if she accepted his invitation, if she wore the dress he gave her, then there would be a carriage just for her. And those goblins had strict instructions to keep her safe. Trying to be thoughtful, he even let her three friends be the one to let her into the labyrinth. He wondered if she did come through with them or if she was stuck at home. He would find out later tonight, for if he didn't see her, he would find her friends and ask if they had seen her.

The crowd began to mingle a little with some music. He was about to give up his gazing search for Sarah when a flash of silver caught his eye.

There! She was here!

It was a short glimpse, enough to make a human question that they were hallucinating. But as Jareth was the master of illusions and disguise, he knew what was real from fake. He knew it was Sarah!

He turned around and gave a bow to Princess Celeste. "If you'll excuse me, Princess."

Celeste gave a small incline of her head but her eyes were puzzled as the king walked away. "Of course." She said politely.

Queen Eloise gaped at her son. She turned to the princess and apologized. "I'm sorry, Your Royal Highness. I'm not sure what's gotten into him."

Jareth made through the crowd, everyone wanting to look at him, get a glimpse of his attention as he was looking for Sarah. They all gave him strange looks as if he were otherworldly. Sometimes, he'd see flashes of silver from her dress. So close, but so far.

It didn't escape his observance that it was the reverse of the peach dream where this time, he was seeking her out.

In between a fan of feathers, a lady held them down to reveal Sarah who stood between two men.

Sarah felt more and more nervous as the crowd started to minke. Her dress was beautiful, yes, but she felt like she was just playing dress up. What was she even thinking, putting on some magical dress and then going in a carriage?

She saw the goblin king once again, now that he was moving closer into the crowd. The king she had read about so many times in her stories. She wasn't able to see his face to make out the features, but she saw enough to put her in awe. His hair was a mess but a handsome mess it was. His eyes were painted brightly and his blue jacket glittered like the midnight sky. He had a sword strapped to his side and was standing next to her own Princess Celeste. Or he was, until he bowed and moved away.

She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to observe him. She wanted to find Jareth, to meet him again but the king seemed to be looking right in her direction

The crowd began to mingle and talk as well as get his attention. Everyone was confused. They all knew the purpose of the ball, for the king to find a wife and it was most likely going to be Princess Celeste. They were a good match, both strong and had magic. So why was he coming into the crowd? Some dared to hope that with their pretty dresses, they had caught his eye and could be a potential bride.

Sarah picked up her dress and walked away to avoid him coming to her. She didn't want any questions asked and while she should thank him for his invitation, she wasn't ready to just yet. Not before finding Jareth. She just tried to stand off to the side and watch him but he kept moving and moving, never pausing enough for her to really see his face.

Why did this feel familiar but opposite? Why did it feel like she was playing a chasing game with him when she didn't even know him?

And where in the Underground was Jareth?

After trying to get a good look at the king but failing, she was stopped by two handsome young men who were taken by her beauty. They chatted with her a bit, and as usual, Sarah gave them vague answers about who she was. She did find that she liked their attentions though. Even if she couldn't find Jareth or take another peak at the mystery king, she would be able to at least have a night of fun.

A woman with a fan moved away and everyone stared in shock at the king.

But none more than Sarah.

For now that she could see his face up close, she could see that the king was none other than Jareth.

Her Jareth.

King Jareth of goblins...

The Jareth she fell for...

They were one and the same.

As if on cue, she took a step towards him, away from the two doting men on either side of her just as they stepped back and bowed to the king. Jareth also took a step towards her.

Everyone was looking at them now. Some had seen Sarah already, her beauty and her dress outshining everyone. But now, in the good graces of the king, how could they not notice her?

Sarah thought about all the times he had talked to her. All the jobs said he did. All without revealing that he was in fact, the king of her dreams.

Wait, dreams?

Jareth was pleased to see her wearing the dress he had provided. He hoped that by wearing a dress almost exactly like the one from her peach dream and by him dressing the same way (adding in his ceremonial sword of course), he could jog her memory. It seemed though, that she still only remembered him as Jareth and still forgotten her time in the labyrinth.

He also saw the owl necklace sitting around her neck. He breathed in reverence at seeing his first gift to her on her, showing him that she still thought about him and cared for him. To his relief, she looked happy to see him and not at all upset that it had been two years since they had last been together. He would apologize later, but for now, he just wanted her in his arms.

Sarah couldn't help smiling at him. He was so handsome and his face so sweet to her. She gave a small cutesy. "Hello, Jareth."

Jareth gave a small bow to her, looking into her eyes. Her eyes shone with such sparkling happiness at seeing him and saying his name that he thought his heart was going to explode. "Hello, Precious Sarah."

They were thoroughly aware now that everyone had made room around for them, but neither still cared what anyone saw. They were here for each other.

Jareth cleared his throat. He had never felt so in awe or so nervous about a girl before, and that was saying something. "My Lady, if I may, that is..."

He swallowed as a wave of sweat hit the back of his neck. Why was it so much more difficult in real life than in dreams or in a market? "...I would love the honor, if you would grant me to have this first... uh,"

Damn his nervousness!

Sarah blushed, pleased at his nervousness for she was feeling it too. It made him all the more charming. Sure, his arrogant acts made her laugh but to see into his heart made her melt. He never looked at her anywhere but her eyes. He wanted her not for her beauty, but for who she really was.

"The first dance?" She giggled playfully.

Jareth looked at his feet and let out a chuckle. "Yes, that's it. Dance."

Sarah gave him a shy but eager nod. Her hands were still at her sides. She started to feel nervous, not dancing since her father had passed.

Jareth gazed into her eyes intensely and slid his right hand to hold behind her waist, his other hand behind his back.

Sarah felt herself breathe in at his touch, feeling the heat of his hand through her dress and warming her back.

The music started. Jareth, still holding her the same way began to sway her back and forth. He gave her a reassuring smile that he would take care of her. He was guiding her as he was a master at dancing and Sarah followed his steps.

Neither said a word to each other, just stared into each other's eyes with small smiles and teasing glances. Jareth brought her to his side and made sure at least one of his hands was always on her waist. Swaying again, he took the hand behind his back and lifted her hand up gently in the air to almost float like a feather.

_He's not wearing gloves,_ Sarah thought with delight. A pleasant sensation flowed through her when they touched hands, as it always did when they touched. Wait, why did she even think that? She had never known Jareth to wear gloves.

Did she?

She smiled again. No matter. She was here and dancing with her Jareth. It didn't matter that he was the goblin king.

He spun her around and glided his hand down her arm to rest once again on her waist while she placed her hand on his chest. He held out his arm to her, one hand behind his back as she took it and smiled so beautifully for him.

Sarah had never danced like this before. And so effortlessly too with Jareth as her partner! He twirled her around to show the beauty of her dress, dancing lovingly for all to see. Unexpectedly, he pulled her close to him so one of his hands was on her waist and the other grasping her hand. Her own hands were on his shoulder or in his hand.

Jareth heard her little gasp as she was pulled in close to him and was pleased with it. Her eyes were only halfway open in a dreamlike state and her hands holding him with all the trust in the world. It humbled him to have her trust him so much to lead her through the first dance in front of everyone.

Giving a triumphant smile, he twirled her out from him twice before reigning her in again. Not in front of him, but beside him. He had one arm around her waist to rest on her hip and was absolutely ecstatic that she had her hand on top of that hand.

They were now expanding their dance to a larger circle so much that the crowd gave little gasps and moved backwards to avoid being hit by her large dress. Sarah had her head thrown back in bliss at being in his arms and could see his handsome face beaming down on her, returning the sentiment.

Jareth lifted Sarah up a little, making her dress come down in waves. Being the show off he was, he couldn't resist grabbing her waist with both hands and lift her up in the air. In that moment, he felt the most humble yet powerful he had ever been. For anyone to lead Sarah into such a complicated dance must be someone special and someone she trusted. And he was beyond grateful that he had her trust.

Sarah inhaled in surprise and let out a small squeal. When Jareth brought her back down to earth, she stared into his adoring gaze with their noses almost touching.

As the song was about to end, Jareth took her hand and dipped her down, supporting her weight with his hand on her waist. Lifting her back up, he gave a gentlemanly bow, with a hand on his heart as she sank to the ground in a curtesy.

The crowed erupted in an applause for the most beautiful dance they had ever seen. Everyone whispered, wondering who this mystery girl was and how she captivated the king.

As for the couple, all they could think about were each other. Sarah was inexperienced in the ways of men when it came to courting and she felt a little shy about being in the arms of such a powerful king. As for Jareth, he wanted to just sweep her off her feet and marry her right then and there with only holding him back was that he didn't want to scare her away.

A new dance started. This time, lively and more energetic. As Sarah was more familiar with this one, she kicked her leg up in the dance and lead Jareth more than he had lead her. The king, while not used to being in control, let Sarah do what she wanted.

After a few twists and turns, he leaned into her ear, his hair tickling the side of her cheek. "Come with me." He whispered.

Sarah's eyes widened and so did her smile as he took her hand and trotted off like a couple of excited kids.

* * *

"Who was that, mother?" Drizella stared at the woman dancing with the king. "She looks familiar..."

"But too far to see!" Anastasia hissed. "Now every man is staring at her."

Irene's eyes narrowed. She couldn't place it either. Maybe she had met the girl at some other event. "I don't know girls, but this doesn't bode well. All the young men would no doubt be talking about her."

"But she's with the king, no man can take her away from him, could they?"

Toby said nothing. He tried to hide his smile, but he found that the girl looked familiar with the king. As if he had seen the dance in a crystal before. Looking closely, he barely held a gasp. It was Sarah!

Toby had a grin on his face now but he tried to keep it toned down. His mother and other sisters didn't like Sarah and he couldn't understand it. Sarah was the only person who really took care of him and read him books or played with him. Everyone else just told him he was cute. He remembered the story she shared with him, about a goblin king and a girl. He was so sad when his mother told him that Sarah wouldn't be coming and he had worried so much about her.

Maybe this was Sarah's chance to finally win his heart. She looked so beautiful, more beautiful than ever.

Yes, he would keep quiet so Sarah wouldn't be in trouble.

Irene took her fan and smacked her daughters on the side of the head. "Concentrate! Go and dance with someone. Try to find a husband!"

* * *

Jareth lead her outside where a beautiful fountain and a lovely river was with a small bridge over it. Small flowers seemed to glow in the night sky and the trees were gently flowing in the wind.

Jareth lead her a bench, his hands never leaving hers. Oh, she was so, so beautiful.

Sarah looked at him in awe, not for the first or last time of that night. His make up done beautifully, his unique style... all of it just made her want to know everything about him.

"So, you're the king." She teased him. "I suppose I should also say, happy birthday too." She winked at him.

Jareth gave a dark laugh and pulled her close but not too close. He didn't want to appear aggressive. "Yes, Precious. That I am. I wasn't able to tell you-"

"It's alright." She promised him. "I understand." She really did, for being a monarch was not something to be taken lightly. "That explains why I never saw you again."

Jareth's lips formed a straight line. "That's not true, Sarah. I tried to find you but you weren't ever in the market again and I didn't know where you lived. I have thought about you for two years and I'm so, so sorry for not finding you sooner in my pride."

Sarah gave a half shrug. "It's alright, I'm glad that I can see you now at least." She said sincerely. There would be time to make it up later. "I missed you."

Jareth didn't understand how he didn't just melt into a puddle at her words. "I miss you too, Precious."

Sarah looked back towards the direction of the castle, a frown on her face.

Jareth caught that right away. "What's wrong, Sarah?"

Sarah angled her body so it wasn't facing him and sighed. "You're a king. Why are you here with me? Why aren't you dancing with Princess Celeste?"

Jareth, being king, was well versed in semantics and even sneaky tricks. He never lied to anyone, but he had to use certain tricks to get the upper hand. Sarah was powerful in her own right but trickery wasn't who she was. She teased and bantered on silly things. If she were any other woman, he'd tease and ask her why she cared so much about Celeste.

But she wasn't any other woman. She was pure and innocent in the ways of courting. He learned two years ago that his methods of trying to get her to fear him hadn't worked. She laid herself bare for him and he hadn't had the wisdom to do the same until the end. And when he did, she didn't take him seriously and pushed him away from her.

So he gave her the most honest answer he could. He took her hand and when she looked at him, he brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers. "Sarah, I'm not with Celeste or anyone else because I want to be with you."

Sarah still had a mournful look on her face. "But I'm just a nobody. I have no title, no land-"

"You have something far greater than any of that." His voice dropped low and his body tensed up. He didn't want to be vulnerable but if she was willing to be for him, then he should do the same. "You have wit. You have kindness. You have logic in you and the sheer determination to do what you need and to admit when you're wrong gracefully. I promise you, Sarah. No other woman can even hold a candle to you in my eyes. You are my equal. Above all, you're precious."

Sarah didn't say anything. She just searched in his eyes and felt his hands touch hers gently. Jareth didn't move, letting her set the pace. Her lovely green eyes finally found what they were looking in his blue ones.

After a minute, Sarah slowly but not hesitantly put her hands on his shoulders. She had never been so close to a man. "I believe you."

That was all it took.

Jareth leaned forward slowly enough for her to back away if she wanted. Just as slowly, Sarah closed her eyes and opened her lips just a little.

Jareth captured her lips in his. A long time ago, he told himself that he wouldn't kiss a woman until she held his heart in her hands. He never thought the day would come when he would share something so special as a kiss with someone.

No other woman was more worthy to hold his heart.

He had never kissed anyone's lips before. Kisses on the cheek were seen as sweet but lips held more meaning to them. He slowly coaxed her lips to move against his and Sarah was now eagerly opening up to him too. She even moved her hands up to intertwine in his large hair.

Sarah wondered if she had ever experienced anything so wonderful. She had always wondered what a kiss would be like and this was everything she ever wanted and more. Jareth's hands came around her waist and pulled her close to his body as if she was something to be treasured beyond anything.

Even the stars seemed to twinkle at the love the king and his champion were showing one another.

When they pulled apart, Jareth was delighted to see Sarah's healthy blush. She bit her bottom lip and looked down shyly. As for him, he knew he was grinning like a silly boy. This woman here. She always made him smile and kept him on his toes.

He pulled her close once more and buried his face in the crook of her neck where her shoulder was exposed and kissed the open flesh. "Oh, Sarah. You've turned my world, you Precious thing."

Sarah had her head on his shoulder too, still feeling his kiss on her lips and a feeling of something more than just excitement through her when he kissed her shoulder.

Then he called her Precious.

She tried to relax into his embrace and while she felt safe, his last sentence made he feel melancholy for some reason. Melancholy and also in panic.

Both stiffened at the noise of the clock striking twelve that interrupted their peaceful mood.

Sarah's head began to swam. The clock striking twelve...

She saw herself smashing the walls.

She saw Jareth looming over her and baiting her on.

She saw how she almost fell in the Bog of Eternal Stench.

She saw how she solved the riddle of the two doors.

She saw the staircase and how she couldn't reach Toby.

She saw how Jareth, dressed in lavender had tried to make her stay one last time.

She saw the labyrinth.

Sarah gasped and shoved Jareth away. "You!" She exclaimed.

Jareth blinked. "Excuse me?"

Sarah stood up and backed away from him. "What do you want from me?! You can't hurt Toby!"

Tears welled up in her eyes. She remembered feeling betrayed and hurt. Was he just here to trick her again? Was this some kind of sick revenge?

"Sarah I would never hurt Toby! I want you!" Jareth pleaded. He didn't expect this reaction from her when she remembered the labyrinth, instead he had expected for her to love him and know all he did for her. "Don't leave!"

"Stay away from me!" She sobbed. "You tricked me. You made me think for one second that I was someone special!"

"You are! You've always been special to me!" He cried. He was on his knees now and his hands clasped together. "I beg you, Sarah!"

Seeing him on his knees almost made her resolve snap. He was a powerful king and shouldn't be on his knees. She had seen the gentle, loving side of him and the mischievous, less noble side of him from the labyrinth. What to believe?

But those eyes. Oh, they held sincerity in them as well as hurt.

Sarah panicked. She didn't know what to think or what to do.

She just knew she had to think away from him.

"I'm sorry, I can't- I need- I have to go." She sobbed out. She faced him again and hoped that he understood her fear, her uncertainty. "I'm sorry."

Sarah turned on her heel and ran.

"SARAH!" Jareth ran after her but he tripped. He made a crystal and threw it after her but to his surprise, it melted away!

Looking up again, Sarah seemed to have disappeared.

No trace of her was there.

Except one glass slipper. Made by his own hand.

* * *

Sarah nearly tripped on a branch and her shoe came off. She ignored it and kept on running. She half expected Jareth to catch her and speak to her and was sort of disappointed that he didn't.

"Maybe he doesn't want me." She sobbed.

She saw her carriage and stepped in. It raced back home as quickly as it had came there.

When she got back home, Sarah found that her dress had once again transformed back into the torn dress that belonged to her mother. Even the carriage disappeared.

The shoe was the only thing that didn't go away.

She settled in her bed, thinking about Jareth as she hadn't been able to remember or contemplated on her fantastic Labyrinth journey. He had no excuse to act the way he did to her during the labyrinth. He was cruel and cocky, acting indifferent to her.

But he was also right.

"I wanted a villain. And he delivered." She whispered to herself. "I wanted a charming king and he also gave me that."

She pondered all of this and more. She now remembered his heartbroken face when she said he had no power over her.

And then she thought tonight's ball.

He told her that he had tried to find her in the market. The market she never went back after her father's death because of Irene.

Wait.

If that was the case, maybe... maybe Jareth thought she had abandoned him?

Was that why he was so cruel to her when she wished Toby away?

Once in an outing, he told her that he found it cruel with Undergrounders wished children away when children were scarce and made it clear the disdain he felt for people who would abandon their children like that. The fact that Irene had three children was unheard of. Sarah remembered when he mocked her in Toby's room for wishing him away.

Could it be that he thought her a monster for wishing her brother away?

Things still confused her, but she couldn't deny the sincerity in his eyes. He clearly cared for her. And deeply. She pulled the blankets to her now, regretting that she didn't stay to hear him out. Sure, he went about it the wrong way but he didn't seem to do all of that out of pure malice. Arrogance maybe, as was typical for him. He never let her get hurt and he did give her the child back. He wasn't beyond redemption or forgiveness. She had messed things up too, but she also was not far from redemption.

That red book made her want him to give her the fire back in her life, the will to live. The adventure taught her to not take Toby for granted and she had been changed even if she didn't remember it.

But he had scared her so.

"Oh, did I ruin my chance with him?" She sobbed. "Oh no."

She took the little glass slipper and held it to the moonlight. She gave a small smile and wiped her tears. "I wanted a ball, a good night as a break from all of this. And I got it."

Maybe she wouldn't ever see Jareth again. Maybe he didn't even want her now. Maybe he would marry Princess Celeste. But she didn't care. She wouldn't take this night for granted and she would always be grateful for what she had. She was also able to meet her three friends again and spent a little time with them even she didn't remember who they were. She knew he did this for her. Her Jareth, always reminding her that she was Precious.

Maybe one day she would be able to see him again, assuming he still wanted her.

"At least I had one magical night and a magical kiss with the king of my dreams." She sighed contently. This would forever fuel her will to live, to remember that somewhere out there, someone cared about her.

* * *

Jareth clutched the small shoe. A shoe that was crafted from his own crystals. His heart was breaking at the betrayed look she gave him.

His first instinct was to storm and scream his head off. He knew from her eyes that she just didn't hold his heart, he held hers too. He wanted to find her by any means necessary even if it meant storming into the Estella Kingdom and searching every single home to drag her to his castle and force her to talk with him.

But the sight of her broken face brought him back to reality. This was the reason he had lost her in the first place. He was too aggressive, too cocky and he had scared her. She couldn't have known that he did all of that for her. She probably assumed that his mean self was how he would always treat her.

Then he replayed his last lines.

"Fear me, love me, do as I say. Oh no." He bit his knuckles.

He had known what he said was wrong before but now he truly understood her pain.

He wanted her to fear losing him. He wanted her to do as he said so he could convince his council to let him marry her. But it was all too fast and though she was 16 at the time, of age to be married, she was too young and too inexperienced to understand. She probably thought he wanted her to really fear him and that he would control her. He wanted to rule over her as her king, as she would be his subject before they married. If they married.

And when she said he had no power over her, all she was meant was that he was her equal. Whereas he had assumed that she meant he hated her.

"She thought I wanted to hurt her." He whispered quietly.

The powerful, almighty king clutched the shoe to himself and sobbed. She had humbled him, had changed him to be a better man. He loved her with all of his heart and now she thought he wanted to hurt her. To scare her was one thing. But to hurt her... no. He wouldn't ever do such a horrid thing.

He had a large headache coming on. He heard more laughing from the ball and decided that he was going to go to bed. No use in staying for the ball when his Sarah was away.

He passed by a few of his employees and goblins.

"Your majesty!" They bowed to him. "The Queen Mother-"

Jareth held his hand up. "I want no more disturbances tonight. I'm going to retire."

"Retire?" A dwarf asked him.

"Yes, retire." He said impatiently. "Please ask the queen mother to close the ball for me when it is over and I'm to not be disturbed unless there's an emergency. Oh, and please bring me some elven wine."

"Elven wine?" The dwarf's eyes got large.

"Yes you buffoon." Jareth growled. "Must you always repeat after me like some parrot?"

The dwarf shook his head. "N-no Sire! We will do just as you asked of us!"

* * *

In his private chambers, Jareth drank some very strong elven wine and placed the crystal shoe in a velvet lined box. Tomorrow, he would think about his plan to meet with Sarah again. He had her just in his grasp and he wasn't going to let her go that easily, for they needed to clear things up.

If she didn't want him anymore, he would understand. But he owed her an explanation and he needed to hear what really happened by her own mouth.

But tonight, he would try to forget his stupid actions.

He replayed the beautiful part of the night, when they said they missed each other. When she believed him when he told her that he wanted her and no one else. How she had danced with him and gazed lovingly in his eyes.

Not long after, he was fast asleep, still dreaming of her kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirations: the 2015 Live Action Cinderella inspired the dance scene. You guys should watch the clip of it if you haven't already. Even if you don't like the movie you gotta admit that scene was so well done!
> 
> The little pond and stuff when Sarah and Jareth go out to talk references the original Disney animated when Cinderella and the prince dance.


	15. Chapter 15

Queen Mother Eloise was appalled and impressed at Jareth's behavior from last night. Appalled because even though he was free to dance with whatever maiden he wanted, it was incredibly rude for him to not dance with Princess Celeste as Estella was co hosting the ball. And the nerve he had to just retire to bed and demand to not be disturbed!

But she was impressed with the girl he had been with. All the guests whispered about how he had run off with the mystery maiden. Some were convinced that she was an enchantress. Some said that she was a former love of his. Eloise still didn't know who she was, but she had a strong suspicion that it was the girl who defeated him.

She didn't mind Jareth dancing with her or pursuing her. After all, it was his freedom to. But to abandon his duties was unacceptable. She had never known him to avoid his duties like so.

She groaned at the fact that it was nearly noon and he still didn't leave his chambers. Deciding she had enough, she got up and started to smash her fist on his door in the most unladylike fashion. "Jareth! You open the door for me right now!"

After a few minutes, just as she was about to blast it open, the door opened just a little. She saw her son's messy hair, though it wasn't intentionally messy as it usually was. It was haggard, his eyes bloodshot, and his breath stank of elven wine. His arms still had feathers on him.

She put her hands on her hips. "Are you so hungover that you didn't even finish transforming back to your fae self?"

Jareth looked confused until he saw the feathers. He gave a shake and he turned back into himself. "I rather needed the hangover and the feeling of the wind in my wings. It makes me feel in control."

Eloise face palmed. "You are ridiculous. And what has gotten into you? What happened last night?"

Jareth was about to take a swig of wine but Eloise slapped it off his hand and put the cork back in. "I'll not have my son, much less the king, experience alcoholism."

Jareth groaned. "I've never been hungover before. Now I know why people do it. And hate it. I'm never doing it again."

"See to it that you don't." Her voice got a bit gentler. "Go take a bath and drink some water. I'll get some breakfast to you in bed, though it is lunch time now. And brush your teeth! Your breath stinks."

* * *

Jareth felt his mind clear up significantly after a large chug of water and the bath. He had never been hungover before because he had to keep his wits about him for his job. Then again, he hadn't ever screwed things up so badly that he lost the woman he loved with all his heart because of his own stupid brashness and pride.

His mother came in holding a metal tray. Some soup, bread, and an assortment of fruits just for him. She also gave him a potion to help with hangovers.

"Eat up." She told him.

Jareth snorted but did as told. She may be tough, but she loved him with all her heart. She was all he had when his father died and he was all she had too. If she wanted to boss him around at times, he'd let her do it to a point.

After seeing that he had a few bites, Eloise began to talk. "Jareth, I don't think I need to lecture you on your rudeness of last night."

Another snort from him.

She pressed on. "I just want to know what happened. This isn't like you. You haven't been this way except for when the girl defeated the labyrinth."

Jareth put down his food and drank the potion for hangovers. He really didn't want to talk about it, but if there was a time he needed wisdom from her, it would be now. "The girl last night… It was her."

He told her everything, about his own revelations of how he realized that she was scared of him hurting her. How they had met in the market weekly when they could and their teasings. How he was a brat and how she had been too but she had won. How she had run from him and the strange thing with him not able to track her down or stop her with his magic. How he had assumed she abandoned him and how she probably thought he did too when in fact, her father had died.

"Her clothing should turn into normal by now." He said, sinking back into his pillow. "Except for the crystal shoes as the crystal was made by my own hand."

He turned away from his mother. "I know you want me to marry Celeste, but I cannot. Not when my heart has been captured so fully by Sarah. She is everything I want and need. She's strong and kind, but also my equal. She's older now, 18 and though still innocent, she has seen hardships in her life that has both hurt and fortified her. If she doesn't want me, then I can move on. But after kissing her, I cannot and will not move on from her until I get a chance to speak with her to find out."

Eloise reached over and hugged her only child.

Jareth slowly brought his arms up to hug his mother. It felt really, really nice to be able to just have his troubles melt away.

She patted his head. "She is special, my boy. If she is exactly as you say, I give you my blessing. It won't be so easy to make her your bride, but few things that are worth it happen to be easy."

She kissed his forehead. "The labyrinth was made to test and to help the runners to learn. But I see that it has made its king learn and grow too."

Jareth chuckled. "The girl who ate the peach and forgot everything remembered. And somehow, she stole my heart right from my chest."

"Stole? Are you sure you didn't give it to her freely?" Eloise winked at him.

Jareth couldn't stop laughing.

A knock echoed. Jareth made a show of sounding as annoyed as he possibly could. "What?"

The door opened a little, revealing a goblin. "Yer Majesty, I has report by security people."

Jareth held his hand out lazily. "What is it?"

"A girl, a lady in the labyrinth. We all bowed to her."

Jareth and Eloise stared at each other before the little fellow scooted out.

"Bowed to her?" Eloise stared incredulously at him.

Jareth opened the envelope and read the description. Inhabitants of the labyrinth bowed to this girl, some even crossing their arms over their chests.

A sign one would give to their sovereign.

"What does this mean?" Jareth breathed, though he knew the answer already.

It meant that the labyrinth had already accepted Sarah as their champion and queen, should she choose to accept her position here.

* * *

Jareth had his mother met with a few of his advisors and the Queen of Estella, Beatrice.

"I want to give my sincere apology for my rudeness last night." Jareth tried to say as politely as possible. He may have been in the wrong, but admitting fault wasn't his strong suit.

"Apology accepted. That is, if you would provide me with an explanation." Beatrice gave him a hard stare.

Jareth swallowed under her gaze but held his ground. He scared lots of people, he won't let anyone intimidate him now. "I will tell you the truth. There is a girl I met, a girl that I have fallen in love with. She is a subject of yours, actually. It's a long story, but we have a misunderstanding and she ran from me in fear. While this is no excuse, I wasn't emotionally able to keep myself in the ball. Weak, I know, but that is the truth, Your Majesty."

Queen Beatrice was inclined to think of it as a weakness. You had to do what you had to do no matter your emotional state. But she also knew Jareth since he was born. He was tough skinned on the outside but sensitive inside. He was king long before he should have been and it seemed he had reached his breaking point. And she knew well that love could cause one to be emotionally vulnerable. It gives strength too, but for some, like Jareth, had to learn the hard way for it to keep them strong.

She gave a nod to him. "Sometimes, Your Majesty, we reach our breaking points. You were still able to keep your wits for your mother to patch things up. I appreciate the sincere answer from you. I suppose the ball was so you could invite the girl in the first place?"

Jareth blushed. "Yes, Your Majesty."

To everyone's surprise, Beatrice laughed. "Oh, such a sneaky thing. I almost want to applaud you for thinking so thoroughly. The things we do for love, isn't that right Eloise?"

The queen mother laughed. "Yes, and it is ever more interesting to see our children go through it too."

Beatrice turned back to Jareth. "So, is that all you have brought me here for?"

Jareth shook his head. "No ma'am. I want your permission for me to seek out the girl in your land."

Beatrice blinked. "Well, of course. But why do you need my permission?"

Jareth clasped his hands together. "I have a plan."

* * *

Sneaky Jareth was quite a character. He was able to twist certain things to get what he wanted without hurting others. He was also able to be very convincing too.

He still wanted Sarah to come to him or to be open to the idea. Forcing her to talk with him wasn't going to really work. He already made her think he was going to hurt her. He had to trust that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her even in her fear. He knew her well enough that her curiosity and hatred of regrets would lead her to him to at least have a chat.

A chat was all he wanted.

At first, Beatrice, Celeste, and Eloise thought he was crazy for his plan. It sounded ridiculous but Jareth convinced them that this way, she would leave her stepmother's glare and feel safe as it would be a royal order. She could back out if she wanted but it was also a way for him to finally pin where she lived. If he came to her house directly, there would be questions and she could be taken away from him.

He finished writing down his royal decree and gave it to a messenger boy. "Go and have this announce to every village."

Princess Celeste volunteered to help too. She didn't miss the look of love the king had for the girl and she wanted to help him. She wrote her own royal decree too.

* * *

Sarah was with Anastasia and Drizella, being forced to go shopping with them so she could carry their clothing. But no matter how annoyed she was, nothing was bringing down her spirits that day. She felt that maybe she understood Jareth a little more, and she wasn't sure if he wanted her or not but she hoped that she could find a way to escape and seek refuge in his kingdom to at least speak with him.

For now, she was still humming songs and day dreaming about him.

Unfortunately for her, Irene had noticed. "Stop singing and start working!"

Toby had a knowing look in his eyes but revealed nothing. He drew a picture of the mystery maiden at the ball and gave it to Sarah in secret. "She is beautiful, isn't she? I think the king loves her."

"I don't know about that, possibly." Sarah blushed. Toby winked at her and walked away.

Back to the present, Drizella was flinging some shimmering yellow silk at her. "Hold this, Orphan."

Sarah rolled her eyes at the offending nickname. "Yes, Drizella." She bit back at her.

Anastasia turned around and gasped, tugging at Drizella. "Sister, look, the town crier!"

"Wonder what he's here for this time." Drizella shoved Sarah aside to have a look.

"Hear ye! Hear ye!" The town crier read. "King Jareth of Goblins has declared his love for the mystery maiden of the ball from last night! By order of Princess Celeste, every eligible maiden that attend the birthday ball will try on the shoe that she has left behind. The shoe that fits will be the one that the king will choose."

"Choose? Does he mean to marry?" Drizella put her hand to her head as if ready to faint.

"Oh, maybe we can marry him! And then be a queen!" Anastasia agreed.

"Think of all the beautiful gowns and food and servants at our feet!"

As they chatted about the luxuries, Sarah felt her heart beat wildly in her chest, eyes glazed in understanding.

He declared his love.

His love.

His LOVE.

And for her.

She was so worried that he would scorn and hate her after she ran away from him at the ball. For a moment, she wondered if he just wanted to talk to her to clear things up but he wouldn't announce his love for her in front of both kingdoms if he didn't really feel it.

After remembering the labyrinth, she remembered that his attire and hers were identical to the ones in the peach dream. He wanted her to remember him.

She had a suspicion that the shoe would magically refuse to fit on anyone but her own. It seemed so strange, to fit a shoe on someone? Why not just go door to door to find her?

Oh.

He was doing this so that she could have the chance to refuse him if she wanted to.

Sarah gave a triumphant smile. As soon as she got home, she would get ready to meet the king once more.

* * *

Jareth made the shoe go around his kingdom first, just for show. Luckily for him, the amount of eligible maidens was a relatively small amount and he finished within four days.

"They want to know where to next." The captain asked his king.

Jareth pointed to a village in the map. "Let's start with this area. And, there will be a change of plans of which knights get to go."

* * *

Irene didn't understand why Sarah's spirit wasn't broken. She had damage the girl and now her spirit was bright and happy again! Skipping around, singing as if her dress being torn the night of the ball had been something to make her soar instead of sink.

She sent her away with her daughters. As Toby was in a friend's house, this left Irene alone to go up to the attic.

Where she would hopefully find some answers.

* * *

The day came. The guards of the goblin kingdom were out in another home for the time being, giving the Williams residence enough time to clean up. Anastasia and Drizella put on their best day clothes and even Toby was on his best behavior.

Sarah had her special owl necklace on and waited until the very last moment before she went upstairs to retrieve the glass slipper from her room in the attic. Humming again, she closed the door and gasped at seeing Irene sitting on her bed.

With the glass slipper in one hand and her beloved journal from Jareth in another.

"Hello, Sarah." Irene gave her a dark smile. Only her eyes were illuminated from a ray of sunshine from a broken piece of wood. "Were you looking for this?"

Sarah didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what to say to Irene holding two of some of the most important objects to her as they were given to her by the love of her life.

Irene rose up slowly. "I should have known. I don't know how or why you were able to go to the ball, but you are a little thief."

Sarah snapped out of her haze. "Thief? That's rich. Seeing as you destroyed my father with your spendings and then wasted my inheritance away."

Irene huffed and traced her finger around the shoe. "You owe me for the home that you stay in. How dare you talk to me in this way?"

"My father and mother had workers. They weren't called servants but rather employees. You mistreated them and didn't even give them basic decency!" She felt stronger and stronger. "Even Toby, you hardly acknowledge his existence!"

"Hold your damn tongue!" Irene snapped at her. "I know your secrets, girl. Your dreams of your fairy king."

"Goblin King." Sarah folded her arms. "And you can't have him."

"Oh, I don't want him." She smirked gleefully. "Anastasia or Drizella will. Unless you do as I say. Marry him. Secure your place and then secure ours."

"You think that I would dare bring scum like you and your daughters to the Castle beyond the Goblin City?"

SLAP!

Irene slapped Sarah as hard as she could and then smashed the glass slipper to pieces on the door.

"NO!" Sarah cried.

Irene threw the shoe at Sarah, cutting her arm deeply and Sarah cried out in pain.

"Why do you do this? Why do you hate me so? What have I ever done for you to hurt me this way?" Sarah begged her to tell her why.

"Because you, YOU just have to be so GOOD and witty, and outshine my daughters when you belong in the dirt!" Irene had her hand on the door, eyes wild. "But no more! They will see you for who you really are. Just some orphan servant girl with foolish dreams in her head!"

"No NO!"

Irene pulled the door open and locked it from the outside.

"NO!" Sarah clutched her bleeding arm and slid down the door in pain. All she could see was darkness beginning to take over her eyes as she fell down from exhaustion and broken dreams like a shattered crystal.


	16. Chapter 16

Toby Williams was taken back to his home from his neighbor after a fun day of playing. He was surprised to see regal horses with a strange symbol draped over them and knights sitting on them.

"Ah, it seems that the Goblin Kingdom has visited your home! Most likely to see if your two sisters will be one of the ones that had captured the king's attention." Earl Ryan said to him.

Toby gave him a strange look. "I have three sisters."

"Sure you do." The Earl said absently. "Well, have a good day Toby." And he left.

Toby didn't really get to see as many knights when he went to the ball that day so he was naturally curious and amazed. He felt drawn to a certain one and tugged on his sleeve. "Excuse me sir?"

Amusement and endearment seemed to roll over the man. "You realize that not all of us are male, yes? The King does employ female knights."

Why did the voice sound so familiar to him? Toby tried to look at the knight but he was covered in too much armor. "Are you here to find the mystery lady?"

"We are, my boy."

Toby scrunched his nose at the knight. That deep and silky voice…

Toby peaked into the house and saw Anastasia and Drizella trying on the shoe with his mother next to them.

No sign of Sarah.

Toby felt a rising panic in him. "I have to go. See you later, Sir knight!"

The knight chuckled deeply and gave the boy a salute.

Toby entered in through the back as quietly as he could. Being only 3 years old, he was seen as a child though he was much, much more intelligent than a normal child was. He slipped past the gaze of his mother and two sisters. Not that it was hard, Irene wasn't paying attention to him anyway.

As quickly and as quietly as he could, he tiptoed upstairs to the attic. Reaching the door, he gave a soft knock. "Sarah?"

* * *

Sarah felt her head spin. She saw images flash by, all included Jareth. Some had him kissing her. Some had them back in the market. Some in various places in the castle. She was too exhausted to deal with reality. The pain in her arm was searing deeply into her.

If she could live in her dream world, she'd like that. After her Labyrinth adventure, she knew that she wanted something real. But reality was really not looking well for her at the moment.

"Sarah?"

She even imagined she heard Toby's voice. But as much as she loved her brother, she wanted to dream of Jareth.

"Sarah?" Toby's voice was a little louder. Honestly, can it just stop so she can day dream?

"Sarah!"

Sarah bolted up and faced the door. Her mouth felt dry and her face worn from all the crying. "Toby?"

"Sarah, you have to try the shoe on! I know you're her! I know the king loves you!" Toby said in a strangled voice, half whisper and half yelling.

"I can't get out." She breathed out sadly. "I was locked in." She was careful with her words, not saying anything about her stepmother or stepsisters in front of Toby. She wanted to be a good example for him. Plus, she was scared of him getting hurt by them if he was defiant.

"I will save you." He promised her. "You should be happy, Sarah. Not sad."

Sarah cried and bit her knuckles. She was so grateful to have Toby with her. Even if the cost was running a labyrinth and almost losing him forever. "Toby, please don't endanger yourself."

But Toby had already run off.

* * *

"You sure there isn't anyone else, ma'am?" The captain asked her.

"There is no other maiden living here." Irene said with poise and dignity. "Thank you for trying to put the shoe on my daughters."

"Well good day, ma'am." He was relieved to be going. He was so, so sick of the entitlement the two girls felt and how the stepmother had been so insistent that the shoe would fit when it was much too tight for them. Drizella nearly broke it too.

"WAAAAAAIT!"

Everyone turned around to see Toby. He frantically ran to the captain and tugged on his hand. "Please, you still haven't met my sister!"

Irene laughed. "You're home from your playdate early! This is my son, Toby." Irene said. "I apologize for his outburst. Toby my child, your sisters already had their chances."

Toby yanked himself away from Irene's grip. "They're not my real sisters. They don't even like me!"

"Toby! That is such a rude thing to say!" Anastasia put her hands on her hips. "Apologize!"

"How dare you embarrass us?" Drizella glared at him.

"Now now girls, he's just a child." Irene tried to keep them calm. "Toby, please go to your room."

"NO!" Toby hid behind the captain. "Sisters love you and take care of you. They will run a labyrinth to save you!"

"Such nonsense. Please Toby." Irene was so exhausted. It seemed that Sarah had too much of an influence on the boy. She would have to remedy that.

"Sarah is my sister, give her the shoe! The king, he loves her!" Toby started to cry. "But what no one knew! He fell in love with her before!" Snot started to drip from his nose and he started to wail even louder.

Irene shook her head. "I'm so dreadfully sorry, he's a child and it's his nap time. I'm sure you understand-"

"HALT!"

Everyone turned to see one of the knights dismount his horse and walked into the house. Once in, he waved his hand and his armor materialized away. In front of them was a man with the messiest hair and painted, upward eyebrows and a brown coat on him regally. His pants were black slacks with boots on them and he had his hand on his hip where his ceremonial sword was. He unclasped his cape and handed it to the captain, who tried to not look annoyed at being his personal coat hanger.

"Your Majesty." All three ladies swooped low into a curtsey.

Jareth held his hand out to Toby. "Child, come here."

Toby felt no fear from this man and his authoritative voice. He also recognized him as the knight he had met earlier.

Jareth got on one knee, to Toby's level. "You say you have another sister. Where is she?"

"Sarah. In the attic with no key. She's crying. She loves you." Toby rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Jareth gave a nod, still unsmiling but his eyes sparkled in gratefulness for Toby. He had known this was Sarah's house the moment he saw the stepmother and stepsisters and had waited for them to bring her out. Apparently they would not, even with Toby's insistence. He stood up tall and loomed over them like the terrifying king that he was.

All three ladies stepped backwards.

"I asked for every eligible maiden that was at the ball. Don't try to defy me." His eyes were dangerous and cruel, threatening and unforgiving.

Irene still had the gall to refuse him. "This is my home that you are intruding. Toby is a boy with a large amount of imagination and some manners that are sadly missing from him. Leave my home."

"Who are you to tell a king what to do?" Jareth snarled at her. He knew his arrogance was showing by pulling out the I-am-the-king card but he couldn't help it.

"You are not my king though. Or have you forgotten that you are not my sovereign?" Irene hissed back.

"He's not, but I am." A feminine voice joined them.

Dressed in clothes of a knight, Princess Celeste took off her helmet and stood side by side with the Goblin King.

Irene stared in shock, not remembering to bow.

"Well?" Jareth barked. "Bow to your princess!"

Irene sent him a death glare but sank down to a curtsey as she should.

Celeste used magic to wave away the rest of her armor. Dressed in chainmail and riding pants, she snapped her fingers. A few more knights came by her side and it was clear that they were Estellan knights. "Knights, make sure that these three ladies stay put while we conclude our business."

They bowed to her. "Yes Your Highness."

Jareth made to go upstairs to the attic, but Celeste, put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me fetch her for you, my friend." Celeste knew that if Sarah was crying, she probably would want to look strong for Jareth first even if he was the first person she wanted to see.

Jareth hesitated but gave a nod. "Thank you. I will be waiting in the sitting room."

He motioned to Toby. "Would you like to go and see some knights?"

Toby nodded. "Yes please!" And just like that, when he realized that Sarah would be alright, he trotted off to chatter with the knights.

Celeste gave the three women one last glare and held a hand out. "The key?"

Irene hesitated but after seeing the angry fire in the princess's eyes, she gave her the key from her shirt pocket. Giving a nod, she headed upstairs.

* * *

Sarah was busy trying to bandage up her wound. It cut pretty deeply and she winced at the broken glass that she had to pick out as well. She looked a mess and felt a mess.

It had been a while since she had seen Toby and now she was getting worried. Was he alright? She loved Jareth and wanted to see him but she wasn't going to put Toby on the line. She had sworn to love and protect him and she would give up Jareth if she had to.

She couldn't even open her windows, damn it. They had been barged shut from Drizella making a mess and destroying them, leaving Sarah to nail the spaces shut with wooden boards.

She heard the door start to unlock. Nervously, she shrank back to protect herself against her stepmother.

She was not expecting to see her princess.

Sarah paused for a second before lowering herself down. "Princess Celeste."

What was she doing here?

Celeste knelt down at her level. "Sarah, is it?"

Sarah nodded.

"It's alright, please. Come downstairs and meet the King."

Sarah wanted to, but she felt too shy. Too broken. Too sad. "Thank you, for all that you've done, but I'm not sure how I can present myself to him like this."

Celeste put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Did you worry about that when you met him in the markets two years ago? You can present to him in any way you can. Let me tell you, I have known King Jareth since childhood. I have never, and I mean never seen him with such longing or adoration in his eyes as he had for you."

Sarah shirked away from the touch. "You are a beautiful princess. You have experience and would rule the kingdom well. I am just some servant girl. I have my own inherent worth, I know, but it's not enough for a king."

"Sarah." Celeste wanted to say more, but she felt that this should be something between her and Jareth. "Listen to me. Go and face your inner demons once more, whatever they are. But nothing will hurt you. As your princess, I promise you that. I ask you to go down and chat with him just as you are."

She tried to have some humor. "And besides, I could command you but I'd rather not."

Sarah laughed a little. "Alright. But just, I got hurt and I-"

Celeste took her arm gently, seeing the cloth covering over her. Sarah hissed when Celeste moved it away but the princess waved a hand over, using magic to close the wound. It still looked nasty and it was still painful but it was no longer bleeding.

"I'm no healer, but I hope that helped." The princess said sweetly.

Sarah gave her another curtsey. "You are too kind to me, Your Highness. Estella will have a wonderful ruler one day."

Celeste gave a playful curtsey back. "And I hope that I can see you take your side as his queen one day in the Goblin Kingdom. Forgive me if I am getting ahead of myself."

Celeste walked with Sarah downstairs. Sarah felt nervous but knowing that she was so loved by some people and had others who would protect her fueled her.

She didn't see her stepmother or stepsisters, or even Toby. She took one look at herself in the mirror. Messy hair, blotched face and dried tears. She did not look attractive.

But she was still beautiful. And she would appear to Jareth just as she was.

"He's in the sitting room." The princess gestured. "I will wait outside, your brother is admiring the horses and the knights with loads of questions."

Sarah gave a nod to her. "Thank you again."

The princess gave a nod.

Sarah took a deep breath and opened the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Sarah was shaking just slightly. She promised herself that she would hear him out, to explain herself too. She owed him that and he owed her that too.

Jareth heard the door open and he instantly left his seat and stood up, trying to control his impatiently tapping foot. When the door opened, it took every bit of self control from him to to lunge himself at her and kiss her until she forgot everything but him.

Sarah stood there, with her arm clasped in front of her in an attempt to hide her hurt arm. She had a head wrap on to keep her hair out of the way and soot on her nose. Her large green eyes looked at him with so many emotions. He looked so handsome, so perfect. She couldn't believe how much of a king he looked. How did she not see it years before?

She looked into his blue eyes and took a step of courage to speak first. "You see me here and now, for who I am. You've seen my worst when I trekked your labyrinth. But I'm just a servant girl with big dreams and large imaginations. I have and had people who loved me, but as I told you, I have no land. No title. No possessions of my own to give you. No inheritance. You are a king who has so much. All I have to give you is my own heart."

At this, she put her hand on her chest and held it out to him, palm faced up. "And I give it to you freely. There are many things I don't understand, many things that still scare me. But I know I will find out in time. I want to take a chance with you, if you will still have me. I just want you to know to be careful with this. I give love freely, but my heart is something I treasure beyond measure."

She sank into a curtsey, but his hand stopped her.

"Sarah." Jareth's voice was soft and meek. He traced his thumb on her cheek and brought her back up. "I am still the same man you met at the market. It is my fault, to scare you the way I did. I let my foolish pride get ahead of me. I would never, never in a million years hurt you. You are precious, Sarah. I wanted you to be scared and to egg you on in the labyrinth, but you were never in any danger. No other woman can hold a candle to your brilliance as I've told you."

He explained to her that he thought she had scorned him, then explained what his offer meant along with the prophecy. He told her that she had nothing to apologize for. He told her that he was still working on being vulnerable.

"Sarah, will you forgive me? I am sorry, so so sorry. I should have been there to hold you, to keep you safe from harm's way at your worst. Instead I let my feelings of insecurity cloud me and left you to fend for yourself." He took her hand and placed it on his heart.

Sarah put a finger to his lips. "Your Maj-"

Jareth held a hand up. "Do not call me that. I am Jareth to you and always will be."

Sarah nodded. "Jareth, what anyone did to mistreat me wasn't your fault. You already apologized to me for what you've done. I'm just sorry that it took us both two years and some elaborate plan to be able to come back to each other." She gave a small chuckle.

Jareth put both hands on her hips and rested his forehead on hers. "I know, but I don't want you to be afraid of me. I don't want you to think that you'll be hurt again. You will have trials in your life, but you will never be left to fend for yourself again. I promise you, my Sarah."

Sarah put her hands on his shoulders. "It just occurred to me that this is the first time I've really heard you say you were sorry." She said with a smirk.

Jareth threw his head back and laughed. "This is why I love you. You are my equal."

Sarah just stared at him with large eyes.

"What is it?" He wrapped a hand around her waist and caressed her cheek. "Why are you staring like that?"

Sarah laid her head on his chest. "You said you love me."

It was in the royal decree but hearing him say it made it seem all the more real.

Jareth squeezed her gently. "Why, yes I did. I started to fall in love with you since the first day." He kissed her forehead. "You intrigued me the moment you bantered with me, Precious."

She didn't say she loved him back, but he didn't care. That time would come later and he would happily wait.

"'In search of new dreams, a love that will last…'" Sarah quoted him.

Jareth was pleasantly surprised. "You remember?"

She nodded against his chest and looked up at him. "The first time you sang it to me, I remembered all the words. Then I heard it again in the peach dream."

Jareth kissed her cheek. "I wrote that song for you, you know. You are a good muse."

Sarah blushed.

Jareth let go of her and took her hand, gesturing to the seat. "We still have to see if the shoe fits." He winked at her. He got on one knee as she sat.

Sarah giggled. "It must not have fit that well if it fell off my foot!"

"Well, it won't fit on anyone else but you. I made sure of it." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the shiny slipper. He took her foot and slid it on easily.

"There. Perfect." He smiled up at her.

Sarah touched his face. She would never get tired of seeing the look of love on his face. Pure, sweet love.

"It's a beautiful glass slipper." She said. "The other one… it broke. My stepmother…" She trailed off. "Thank you for it and for the dress. The shoe were the only things that didn't fade."

Jareth took her hands in his and kissed them. "That's because they're not glass. They're made of crystal."

He flicked his wrist and took the crystal in his hand to touch Sarah's feet. It instantly turned into the other shoe.

Sarah felt a lump in her throat of tears threatening to overwhelm her. "Jareth… You gave me crystal shoes made from your own hand?"

Jareth leaned on the armrest. "I would do what I can for those that I love."

His lips were hovering just a little above hers.

Sarah looked up into his eyes once more. "Jareth?"

"Yes, Precious?" He whispered, his breath tickling her lips.

"I love you too."

Once again, their lips made contact. Jareth held her tightly to him. Sarah kissed him with all the passion she thought she didn't have then she kissed his cheek, his neck, and traced his pointy ears.

"You are more than good enough for me, Sarah." He whispered thickly. "You are better than me. You temper me, you made me feel things I've never felt before. Your lips are the first and only lips mine will touch."

Sarah inhaled sharply at his declaration. "You've never kissed anyone?"

"Not until the ball." He grinned wickedly. "I said I wouldn't kiss anyone unless they held my heart in their hands. And you certainly do, Precious."

They kissed once more for good measure.


	18. Chapter 18

Jareth glared at all the cuts and bruises on her. Anger filled him again and he had to clench his fists to let it pass.

"Jareth?" Sarah looked at him worriedly.

"I have been a fool, but that was all. I do not hurt people with malicious intent with the idea to hurt or to overpower. What your stepmother and stepsisters did is wrong, Sarah. So very, very wrong. And they will pay for what they did."

Sarah felt pleased at his protectiveness but also a little worried. She didn't want him to get that darkness back in his soul. "Jareth, don't do anything rash."

"I won't." He said. "I am not their sovereign. I hold no power in Estella. But Celeste and your queen do."

Sarah gave a half shrug. "I don't care as long as they can't hurt me or anyone else anymore. That's all."

Jareth turned to her with blazing eyes. "Sarah, if they lived in my kingdom, I would dangle them over the Bog for days and then finally sink them deep in it."

Sarah was taken aback by this. Though she did know Jareth to be sweet and kind, it showed how cruel he could be. "That's kind of-"

"Listen." He said firmly but with a softer voice. "I am a fair king. I allow rehabilitation and redemption, for eternity is a long time. But when someone purposefully harms another for no other reason than their own inferiority complex, that is inexcusable. Lucky for Irene, Estella is much kinder."

Jareth had planned on asking her to marry him. To rule by his side. But seeing her eyes, she wasn't quite ready yet. She needed time to not just know that he wasn't going to hurt her, but to really stop questioning it. She also needed time to take care of herself and to be independent.

"I have an offer for you." He stood up and sat on the armrest, holding her hand. "Come with me to my kingdom. Formally court me. You can live in my castle and get to know the ways of my land. You love to read and you love education, maybe you could become a librarian and a scholar. My old tutor could help you learn."

Sarah's eyes lit up. "You'd do that for me?"

"I already turned my world, Sarah. This is, how did you put it? A piece of cake." He gave her another peck on the lips as she giggled.

"What will I do to earn my keep?" She asked him.

Jareth shrugged. "We will think of something. Maybe you could assist the physicians to learn alchemy. You like to learn about magic."

Sarah nodded. "I like that idea."

Through more chatting, they found that the "certain powers" he had given her was actual magic. How he gave them to her, he had no idea. He just tried to teach her to make a crystal and she did.

"We will also start magic lessons. I will teach you personally." He told her. "Is there anything you'd like to take with you before we go? Any necessities can be replaced like clothing."

"I do have some things, but not much." She told him.

Through some research, Jareth found that Irene didn't just spend money wastefully and Anastasia and Drizella only pretended to be daft but were really good con artists. They had illegal money from quite a bit of nobles. Not to mention the fact that since Sarah had quite literally nothing, no allowance or anything, she was a slave. And to keep anyone in servitude, especially forced servitude was one of the most unethical things you could do.

They were stripped of their titles and Toby was placed into Sarah's custody as she was his sister and an adult. He didn't seem that all concerned about not seeing his mother or other sisters, them not really paying attention to him anyway.

Sarah gave him a single small box of her belongings. Most of them little trinkets from her father and mother that she was able to hide from Irene to prevent them from being sold.

"I do have one request though." Sarah told him.

"Ask and you shall receive, Precious." He said.

"I haven't visited my parents' graves since father passed. Do you think we could make a stop?"

* * *

Robert had requested in his will to be buried alongside Linda. Jareth stood a little bit away as Sarah said her goodbyes.

"I found my Prince Charming." She chuckled as she spoke with them. "But he's not even a prince. He's a king. You're right Papa, I had to be careful with him. But I'm still perfectly safe. I wish I could tell you about it and show him to you. He's so sweet and good to me. You know, even at my lowest, I never forgot how much both of you loved me. And I was determined to show Toby that love. I still am. And now, I have Jareth to love me too."

She laid red roses on each of their graves. "I will tell my children and their children and their children all about you both. All about how you taught me kindness and to be strong. I love you forever."

She shifted and turned to Jareth. "Thank you."

"Of course, Precious." He kissed her head. "Go back to the horses, give me a moment."

Sarah gave him a strange look but did as he asked.

Jareth turned to the graves and went on one knee. "I vow to both of you that I will treat your daughter like the treasure that she is. I am sorry for my stubborn pride, but grateful for my second chance. I will not fail you and I will not fail her. I love her with all that I have and I hope you are at peace for she will be protected. On my life and my crown, I promise you."

* * *

_A_ _week_ _later_

Even if the royals were in charge of the kingdom, the judicial system states that they must go through a certain process by the local government in order to punish someone by the law.

Much to the frustration of the stepfamily, everyone knew of the trial and the family would be forever humiliated if they resided in either kingdom.

And lucky for Sarah, she had Jareth by her side.

When presented with all the evidence, the jury ruled Irene, Anastasia, and Drizella guilty of abuse, neglect, slavery, and thievery.

"You have done things that are despicable." The judge glared at Irene. "This isn't the same thing as stealing or being selfish, you went out of your way to hurt someone. To treat her like dirt for no reason other than to feed your ego and to feel in power. She outshines you and your daughters but only because you didn't strive to be better. You refused to be a better person and continued this abuse." She turned to Anastasia and Drizella. "You were treated with kindness by Sarah and her father, Robert, and you deliberately participated in wrongdoings. You have no excuse for this. Even when Sarah was abused, she did not sink to your level."

She pulled out a piece of paper. "You punishment is 20 years of labor so you will understand the meaning of hard work and for you to be humble."

"That's not fair!" Anastasia seethed.

"Quiet!" The judge ordered her. "You think me unfair? Be glad that you are not a citizen of the Goblin Kingdom for their king is much more cruel and less tolerant of abuse. We also believe that while not everyone may choose to be better, Sarah here wants to give you a second chance and you will receive."

At this, Jareth frowned. Sarah looked at him, and he tried to relax his face. He didn't approve of it but Sarah was adamant. And so he let it go.

"But you will always have criminal records following you. You will have to work for yourselves, you cannot own a business or have anyone work under you, and you will report back to us every few years to see what is happening in your lives for us to keep you accountable. Understood?"

The three women gave a nod. What pained Sarah the most was the look in Irene's eyes. Still full of hatred towards her even when she tried to spare them. She was not sorry for the way she hurt Sarah but the losses that she had from being caught.

Later that day, Sarah heard a rumor of goblins chasing her stepmother and stepsisters, threatening them that if they hurt someone else, they would be severely punished and be thrown into the bog. She asked Jareth about this and all he did was shrug.

But out of the corner of her eye, the labyrinth champion saw his smirk.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a year since Sarah had moved into the Castle beyond the Goblin City. It was not a smooth transition for old habits die hard.

She worried a lot about hoarding or hiding things at times, saving scraps and being frugal. Slowly, she stopped worrying about that but she still was adamant about not being wasteful. She enjoyed her days learning with Jareth's old tutor, Dara, and magic lessons with Jareth himself. Her bedroom was near Jareth's but not right next to him in order to give her space. Sometimes she had nightmares and they would stay up in the library before falling asleep, cuddling in each other's arms.

They talked a lot about the future, about their life. While it was clear Sarah wasn't ready to just marry him, she didn't mind talking about when that day would come. Jareth once commented about how she would be the best mother and Sarah told him that he would be a fine father. Funny how a year ago, she was worried she'd never see him again and now they were talking about marriage.

Toby was adjusting much better to his new life. His room was right next to Sarah's to give both of them the comfort they needed. As a child, he bounced back quickly and loved spending time at a local school with other children his age. Unfortunately, he did not possess magic but he didn't seem to mind as much for he still enjoyed the results of living around it all the time.

They enjoyed meeting with Sarah's three companions again. Hoggle had taken her fishing the other day and Ludo created sugar crystals with them too. Sir Didymus showed up to Toby's school to tell some grand tale of him fighting an evil knight, making Sarah laugh her head off.

Eloise adored Sarah. It had taken a little for Sarah to stop curtsying to her and trying to be formal all the time, but with Eloise putting Jareth into place all the time, it was only natural that Sarah would join in and tease him back. Jareth would often be proud of "his two girls" but definitely annoyed with their antics in picking on him.

As promised, she was learning a bit of alchemy and was the assistant to Jareth's physician. It helped her to learn to mix potions in learning magic. His physician was grateful for the help for she didn't have an apprentice for the time being, saying her old one went elsewhere and hadn't found anyone she wanted to take under her wing. The truth though, was that she would wait until Sarah became engaged to Jareth first so the human girl could earn her way in the castle to feel comfortable.

While Jareth was gentle and kind to her, he was also back to being full of wit and teasing. Sarah did not disappoint in bantering back one bit. The court found this hilarious and some unfortunately tried to bait Jareth only be threatened to be bogged. They all learned quickly that only Sarah and the queen mother were allowed to tease him like that.

She held a sense of authority here. Even the fire gang, while recognized her as the girl they tried to her off at one point, had bowed to her as if she was their queen.

Presently, Sarah was holding a baby boy in her arms while Jareth dealt with the runner. Sarah hoped that the runner would take Jareth's offer to stay in the Underground rather than Above as he was an older brother of the baby and had been mistreated as Sarah was.

"You poor little thing." Sarah gave her a bottle. "You are so small. Don't worry, we will take good care of you, I promise."

A knock on her door made her look up. Queen Eloise stood and smiled at her. "Still up late?"

"You know that when Jareth has a wished away, I can't sleep." Sarah smiled back. "I know how it takes a toll on him. How you did it for years alone after his father died astounds me."

"I had Jareth." Eloise sat across from her. "He gave me the will to live. When he became king, he was often alone or felt alone. That's why it takes a toll on him."

Sarah looked at the baby girl sadly. "Poor Jareth."

"But he's dealt with it better with you by his side. Even when you don't take care of a wished away child." Eloise said. "You keep him sane."

She patted Sarah's hand. "Speaking of that crazy haired boy, he wants me to tell you to meet him on the hall of the Southern wing in an hour."

Sarah blinked. "That's strange. Normally he meets me in the throne room when the runner inevitably fails to either wipe their memories and send them back or make them swear loyalty to him."

"He's already taken care of that. The boy is sleeping in some guest quarters and we will keep his brother near him." Eloise told her. "I can take the babe from you."

Sarah handed the baby over to her but was still confused.

"By the way, I would suggest for you to go clean up before you see him." She said bluntly. "Wear something nice, perhaps."

Sarah was even more confused now. Eloise, while kind and sweet, was known to be quite blunt. Sarah learned to not take it personally and to be just as blunt back for the queen didn't mind that. "Why?"

"I won't say." Eloise had a twinkle in her eye. "You'll thank me for giving you advice."

At this, she winked at Sarah.

Sarah couldn't help but grin. Maybe Jareth had a lovely surprise for her. She gave a nod to Eloise. "Thank you, and I will."

Going back to her room, she put on a simple pale pink dress that Jareth loved to see her wear. It was one that they actually made together and while it didn't have any flashy glitter on it, Jareth had to admit that it fit Sarah well. It reached to her ankles and had ruffles along her collar, showing off her shoulders. She set that on the bed while she took a quick bath and brushed her teeth. For her hair, she brushed it well and let it down as usual. She didn't put on any jewelry save two little barn owl earrings.

As it was a summer night, it was warm outside. Sarah slipped on some shoes and made her way to the balcony on the Southern wing.

Waiting for Jareth, she enjoyed the beautiful star-studded sky. The moon was smiling down in its crescent shape and the smell of lovely flowers greeted her nostrils. Sarah climbed up and sat on a ledge, careful to not fall over.

She saw a small movement and she realized it was a barn owl. She wasn't sure how she was able to tell, but she knew instantly that it wasn't just any owl. It was her Jareth.

The owl saw her and hooted. He flew upward and spread his wings, doing loops and twists in the wind. His movements were graceful and swift. It was clear that he was a master at using the wind and lack of it to do what he needed.

He flew closer to Sarah and she clapped at his lovely performance. She held her hand out and he gently landed on her wrist, avoiding scratching her with his sharp claws. He puffed out his chest at her and made a triumphant noise.

"Show off." Sarah teased him, all while scratching his little head and neck. She fluffed his feathers then smoothed them down neatly.

Jareth nuzzled his soft head against her neck and cooed.

"You are the cutest." Sarah kissed his head. "My cutie Jareth."

Jareth gave her one more nuzzle and then hopped away, still on the ledge. He wrapped his wings around him and started to grow back into himself.

"Tell the goblins that, and we'll have a mutiny on our hands." He smirked at her. "They're supposed to think I'm large and scary."

Sarah laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on him. He looked so nice in his white poet's shirt and the red vest on him. He had on nice black tights and red boots to match his vest. His cape was the same shade of red and his hair was just as messy as usual.

"Where were you?" She kissed the underside of his jaw. "Your mother told me to dress nicely."

Jareth put both hands on her and pulled her out so she could look at him in the face. He kissed her forehead. "Did she? I assume that's because your sense of style is horrendous, at least compared to mine."

Sarah shoved him and tried to wiggle away but he just kept a tight grip while kissing all over her face. "Jareth!"

He stopped but still wouldn't let go. "I have something to show you."

"Oh?" Sarah stopped struggling and just held him. "It better be good, Sire." She lifted her hands up behind him so she was touching his shoulder blades.

Jareth grinned at her calling him "Sire." She may be his equal, but his ego absolutely loved it when she called him that. "I promise that it will be magical."

He twisted their bodies so that one hand was behind her back and the other under her knees. He lifted her up, bridal style. Sarah's arms came automatically around his neck. She loved being adored and carried like this.

"Magical? Isn't that everywhere in your kingdom?" She rubbed her nose on his and giggled.

"Yes, but you this was made especially for you, love." Jareth gave her a quick peck on the lips.

His feet stopped touching the ground as he floated, Sarah still in his arms. The moon and stars seem to illuminate them as they floated away from the castle. The trees were under them and Sarah really felt like she was being spoiled by him.

Sarah knew that this took a lot of energy for him to fly in his normal form while holding her. It would be easier to transport or to fly as an owl. He must have a very special surprise for her.

"Close your eyes, love." Jareth whispered into her hair. When she gave him a look, he said "Please, indulge me."

Sarah shrugged and did as he asked. She felt his feet touch the solid ground and he carefully set her down, his hands never leaving her. He moved them so he was behind her and placed his hands on her hips. "You may open them now."

Sarah slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

All around her were soft little beads of light (that were actually small crystals) in a little clearing. In the center was a peach tree. All around them were Amarises and under the peach tree was a table with two chairs. It was the perfect spot for the moon to light up. Over the short Amaris bushes (for Amarises only grew to be about the height of one's waist), Sarah could see a village seemingly far away on one side, the castle on another, and a field of tulips, and the waterfall on the forth.

It was the perfect location.

On the table was also a small vase with an Amaris inside of it. Though it had been her favorite flower since her father had brought one back so long ago, it had more meaning since Jareth had given one to her on their second meeting. She associated it with him and her family.

"Simple but magical." Sarah twirled around, her dress beautifully flaring out. She trotted away from Jareth's embrace and looked around all over.

Jareth could stare at her forever, just looking pleased and happy with his surprise. The light in her eyes, the happiness evident in her face… All of that made his heart swell with the deepest kind of love and adoration for the sweet woman in front of him. She should always look this happy and he tried his hardest to give it to her. Her parents and Toby called her their princess, their treasure.

Sarah turned around back to him and held his hands, taking the initiative in dragging him to the table. "Are we having a midnight meal?"

"Something like that. Oh wait." She was about to sit down, but he was too quick for her. He pulled out her seat. "For you, my lady." He said in the most gentlemanly of voices.

"Well thank you, my good sir." Sarah sat down and watched as he did too. She couldn't stop looking around the beautiful view. The little glowing crystals added to the overall magical feeling too.

Jareth waved a hand over the table and two small plates of food appeared for a light meal, as it was late at night after all.

"Dig in." Jareth took a bite of food.

Sarah hummed happily. "This is amazing, tell the cooks I give them compliments. What is this?"

"That would be me then." He beamed.

Sarah almost choked. "YOU made this?" Jareth did many things for himself, as he hated to be patronized but there were some things he was especially spoiled in. Things like cooking was one of them. In fact, he hadn't learned to cook until Sarah got him in the kitchen with her one day and they made some cake.

"It's called fettuccine Alfredo, a delicious Aboveground concoction." He smiled even wider now. "You are pleased with it?"

"I mean, I thought the cooks made it. So you've outdone yourself, Your Majesty." She took another bite. "Did you do this by yourself or did you have help?" She gave him a pointed look.

"Myself." He propped an elbow on the table and placed his chin on his hand, a very arrogant look on his face. "I did practice before tonight."

What he didn't tell her though, was that while the meal ended up fine, he burned part of the kitchen and he had to put it out. Not that she needed to know that tonight.

They chatted a little bit more, joking and teasing. Sarah asked about the little area they were in. "I've never seen this before."

Jareth smiled. He actually was able to conceal the area quite well. The peach tree had been there for ages and he was often fond of this spot. He had planted the tree with his father when he was a child. For Sarah, he added Amarises all over in a circle for some privacy.

He told her about the tree, then revealed something. "The peach that Hoggle gave you came from this tree." He plucked one of the ripe peaches and handed it to her.

Sarah's eyes widened. "Wow." She rolled the peach around in her hand like a crystal.

Jareth felt a little nervous. "I know you've forgiven me, but I'm so sorry for how cruel I was back then."

Sarah hushed him. "You gave me strength that night, Jareth. I'm glad to know that you were actually in the dream with me. And besides, you needed for me to get distracted."

"Like it worked." He smirked at her. The fact that she had just accepted the prophecy was surprising to him. When they first discussed it, she just shrugged because she always wanted to be with him anyway. If it happened the way it was supposed to be, why argue against it?

"Maybe it was better that I did win. Sure it was harder, but it made me more sure of myself. If I lost, I think it would have been more difficult." She mused as she took a bite of the peach. After eating half of it, she handed it back to Jareth who finished it for her.

"What do you mean?" Jareth tilted his head curiously at her comment.

"I mean that if you had won, while we would have been together and fixed our misunderstanding, I may have fought against myself and thought lowly of myself even more than I did. You didn't go easy on me at all, far from it. By winning, I was able to really accept myself as your equal. And isn't that what we want for the future? For me to be able to be queen one day and to rule by your side as your equal instead of just a consort since I now have magic?" She took a sip of water and wiped her hands clean from the peach juice.

Jareth never thought of it that way before. Of course he wasn't exactly happy that she won. Not just because he lost her or because of his own stupidity, but because his pride had been hurt that a young, human girl had beaten him from his own game. He needed his pride to be hurt to humble him. He wanted Sarah to be his equal and while she was before, this proved to HER that she really was.

And that no doubt made her transition to living with him easier.

Jareth took her hand in his. "You are marvelous, you know? The way that you're able to be so optimistic about things."

Sarah cupped his face with her free hand. "I had to, Jareth. To keep sane with my stepfamily. And it has served me well but it wasn't because of me alone. My parents and Toby helped me with that. And then you. I never stopped thinking about you, hoping you were alright. Holding out that I would see you again even if you married someone else and forgot about me. I wanted to see that you were alright and thank you for bringing light into my life. To remind me that even if you didn't want me anymore, I can be treasured."

"Oh, my love." Jareth kissed her knuckles. "You are worth everything. If you hadn't come to the ball, I would have turned every rock over to find you."

He got up and took both of Sarah's hands in his. Sarah stood up as he walked backwards, pulling her with him to an Amaris bush.

This was the moment, the real reason that he had taken her here. He was pretty sure of her answer, but he still felt his heart pound in nervousness. He put a hand on her cheek and caressed her bottom lip with his thumb.

Sarah started to blush as she always did when he touched so gently. She expected for him to kiss but he cleared his throat. He looked down for a moment then back up into her eyes. In them were a plethora of emotions that were brimming to saturation.

"Sarah." He rasped out. Then, he let go of her face to hold her hand again. And got on one knee.

Sarah felt her breath leave her as she squeezed his hands. Jareth was a king, he never knelt for anyone. Anyone but her. And this right here showed her not only how serious he was, but how much he respected her.

He brought both hands to his lips and kissed the palm and back of each hand. "My Precious Sarah. From the moment I met you, you've captivated me beyond anything. You lured me in with your sweetness and your love. You made me light, made me happy. You defied me and proved that even when you love me, you wouldn't tolerate disrespect from me. That means a lot to me, for it shows that I am special to you if you were willing to give me another chance. You are the calm in the storm, my rock, my world. When you fall, I do too. You are my morning and my evening star, my constant in a world where things change all the time. I have never felt more peace than with you. You've accepted me for who I am and then make me to want to be the best person I can be. No one can ever measure up to you, Sarah. Sometimes I feel as if you stole my heart, but the truth is, I gave it to you freely because I trust you with all that I am."

He took another shuddering breath and looked down. When he looked back up, Sarah was touching his face sweetly in encouragement. She said nothing throughout his speech, but her eyes said it all. They told him that she felt the same for him.

Jareth flicked his wrist to make a crystal. Skill fully, he flipped it open to reveal a ring. The ring had a gold band and in the middle was an Amaris, a light purple flower shaped like a carnation and a tulip with gilded edges. In the center of it was a small quartz.

"Sarah Lynn Williams. You are the love of my life, the only person I have ever wanted to share my life with. You embody the very best things in life. I vow to you that I will always, always treasure you and will do everything in my power to make you happy. Will you do me the highest honor of being the luckiest man in both realms, to be my wife and queen for all of time? To be the eventual mother of my children?"

Sarah struggled to not cry throughout his beautiful speech. He was everything, everything she ever wanted. The way he looked so nervous with his large blue eyes and the little tremor in his voice just made her feel so tender towards him. She squeezed his hands tightly. "Jareth, I have never loved anyone like you. You have always been by my side, through the best times and the worst times. Don't argue about the time my father died, for even then your labyrinth gave me strength and power to move on. To stay strong and to retain the pureness that you said you saw in me. You are good, you are kind. You make me happy every single day. You are my heartbeat, my rainbow after a storm and May flowers after April shows. I couldn't ask for anyone better to share my future with. Yes, Jareth. Yes, I will marry you!"

Jareth slipped the ring on her left hand and held her face in both hands, a beautiful smile on their faces. He kissed her with everything, every emotion and every feeling. Sarah kissed him back with equal desire, holding him close around his waist and tip toeing up so she could feel his lips. Her hands eventually found their way inside his messy hair while his kept a tight grip on her waist.

Jareth lifted her up off the ground and spun them in circles. Sarah squealed and buried her head in his neck, popping one foot up in the air as he set them both down.

Jareth peppered kisses all over her face. He kissed down her neck and across from one shoulder to another, kissing her collar bone in between and even kissing the exposed skin behind her back. Sarah felt his light hair tickling her skin.

"I do love this dress." He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. Then he grinned wickedly. "Almost as much as you like my tight pants."

"I said no such thing, you took that one sentence I said years ago and ran with it." Sarah threw her head back and laughed. "You're ridiculous."

"I don't care, so long as I am yours." He twirled her around for a dance.

Sarah wasn't sure when the music started to play, but when she noticed it, she found that As the World Falls Down was playing. He dipped her down then lifted her back up to hold her as he spun her around with just one arm around her waist. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

" _We're choosing the path between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars_." Jareth sung.

Sarah thought about how poetic it was but also how true it was too. Their path was laid out in the stars from a prophecy. They still could reject it, but they decided to join in on it anyway and choose the path.

As he slowed down the song, they kissed once again.

* * *

_One Year Later_

Sarah was getting ready in her room with Eloise and a few ladies in waiting for her wedding. Her dress was very much reminiscent of an owl. She had helped to design it also as a tribute to her eventual ability to be transformed into one as well. The bodice had patterns of a gem called citrine dotted to look like the dots of a snow owl (the owl that she would turn into). Small white beads dotted the bodice too, curving out and downward to her hips like the chest of an owl.

The sleeves were white and feather-like, giving the impression of wings. The skirt had light material to look like it was floating.

Her hair was done up almost the same way as the ball. She felt it would be a good tribute to that with all the silver ribbons and leaves in her hair, just not as big as it was so that the veil could easily fit on her head. Her make up was light and simple. She wore a necklace that had belonged to her mother, one given to Linda by Robert. It had a small, red rose in the middle. On her ring finger was the Amaris engagement ring that Jareth had given her. For shoes, she wore the same crystal ones that Jareth had given her for the ball.

Sarah felt every bit like the queen she was going to be.

Eloise rushed all the ladies out once Sarah was done being laced up. She put her hands on Sarah's shoulders, smiling sweetly. "How do you feel?"

Sarah beamed at her almost-mother-in-law. "I feel wonderful. A little nervous though. I don't want to trip or something like that."

Eloise laughed. "Don't worry, Jareth will be there to catch you if you do."

Sarah grinned and slipped on the crystal slippers, the same ones that Jareth had given her on the night of the ball. "Thank you for getting me ready."

Eloise didn't have to, but she wanted to. As Sarah had no parents to walk her down the isle, Eloise said she would do it. She loved the girl as if she were her own daughter.

Sarah looked out the window sadly. "I wish my parents could be here."

Eloise pulled her in for a hug, the queen mother soothing her. "I know, but you know what? They will be there. The ones who love us most live on in us." She pulled away and held Sarah's hands. "I know this, just as I know that Jareth's father lives on in him and is proud that his son has chosen such a wonderful person to be his wife and queen."

Sarah felt emotional. "I am so grateful to have you."

Eloise squeezed her hands. "And I you, Sarah. I have something for you, by the way."

She turned around and opened a box that definitely wasn't there before. In it was a tiara with small white crystals.

"Oh, that's beautiful." Sarah breathed out.

"This originally belonged to Jareth's grandmother. I wore it on my wedding day, and it is considered good luck to wear something that belonged to your bride or groom's family." She settled the tiara on her head and adjusted the veil. The veil had flowers that were symbols of every province in Jareth's kingdom as well as, of course, an Amaris for them, tulips for Jareth's parents, and a rose for Sarah's on her dress.

"The most beautiful bride." Eloise kissed her cheek.

There was a knock and a small boy peaked in. "Sarah!"

Sarah held her arms out for Toby. He trotted over to her. "Wow! You look so beautiful." He said in awe.

Sarah kissed his forehead. "Thank you, Toby. I'm so happy."

"I'm going to do my best as ring bearer." He puffed out his chest proudly at his job.

Sarah laughed at his enthusiasm and kissed his cheek. "I know you will."

Jareth was standing at the alter in his kingly regalia. He wore an amber colored coat with a ruffled collar (that had glitter on it, of course). His pendant laid over it and in his coat pocket was a handkerchief that had belonged to Robert, again for tradition to wear something that belonged to the bride's family for good luck. He wore black slacks over polished black boots. On his head was a circlet that looked like it was made of stars. He was supposed to be wearing gloves but he decided not to on a whim. When he held Sarah's hands, he wanted to feel their bare hands touching.

The pianist started to play As the World Falls Down, and every guest along with Jareth turned around to see two daughters of his cousins as flower girls scatter pink rose petals on the isle.

Then the doors opened.

Jareth had to physically remind himself to not stare at her with his mouth open like a fish. She was far beyond beautiful, with the owl-like dress that they had designed together. He hadn't seen her wear it, and was floored by her beauty. With a tender feeling in his heart, he realized that she wore the same crystal crown that his mother had worn when she married his father.

Eloise walked Sarah to her husband to be then took her seat. Jareth couldn't stop staring. "You're beautiful." He mouthed to her.

"You too." She mouthed back.

The officiator said some words about love and about how the kingdom would be gaining a wonderful new queen. When he finished, he asked Jareth and Sarah pledge their love for each other. Toby held two wedding bands in a pillow.

"You may kiss."

Jareth lifted the veil from Sarah's face, glad to be able to see her face now. He took her in his arms and dipped her down for a kiss while the whole room applauded.

Usually, goblins didn't come to weddings but they made an exception. And were really, really good too for Jareth had threatened for them to stay in the bog forever if they didn't behave. They cheered enthusiastically.

Lifting her back up, Sarah was breathless. She would never get tired of his kisses and he would never get tired of hers.

Jareth conjured a crystal. It was an identical pendant as his, but was silver on the inside and gold on the outside. It was smaller, more feminine looking too. Jareth took the veil off and set it aside. Sarah lowered her head before him.

"I, Jareth King of Goblins, do anoint you, my wife Sarah, formerly of the Estellan Kingdom, to have all the rights of Goblin Queen by my side. This symbol is to show to all in the Goblin Kingdom that you are their sovereign and my equal. Do you swear to rule this kingdom with goodness and righteousness?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Jareth slipped the pendant over her head. He took her hand and presented her to the room and everyone applauded again.

* * *

At the reception, there were a lot of dancing and congratulations. Princess Celeste curtsied before them.

"I am so happy for you both." She smiled at them. "May you both have the happiest of marriages."

"Thank you so, so much." Sarah smiled back. It had taken her a little bit to see Celeste as an equal for she was her sovereign for a long time. Now, they were such good friends.

They danced lovingly over and over, sometimes having to dance with other guests. Jareth made sure to always kiss her to show everyone exactly how he felt about her and Sarah made sure to glare at any lady who got a little too friendly with her new husband. Toby even got a dance with her, much to Sarah's delight.

"I thought you hated dancing?" Sarah laughed at him.

Toby smiled at her. "You don't have Papa to dance with you, so I think I should."

Oh, he was only five years old, and already he knew exactly what to say to her.

After the dance though, he escaped to play with the other children.

Near the evening, Jareth swooped her up in his arms to the balcony, away from all the guests. They deeply kissed and stared out into the kingdom, arms around each other.

"Your kingdom is as great." Jareth whispered in her hair. "And now we share it together."

"Forever." Sarah kissed his nose.

All was right in the world.


	20. Epilogue

_Five years after the wedding_

Sarah was on a walk around the castle grounds with Toby. "So how was school today?"

Toby shrugged. "It was good, I suppose."

"Toby." She said almost threateningly.

"Alright, I'm failing in magical studies. But I don't know why I have to learn about it if I don't have magic! A lot of people in my class don't have magic either!"

"You need to learn because you live in a magical kingdom. You're not learning how to use it, are you?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"No, just a little bit of theory and the history of it as well." He kicked a rock. "I don't mind not having magic but it's useless when you can't wield it."

"Not true, you wouldn't know about any enemies. Take dragons for example. Jareth and I can't use the same magic that they do but knowing how their magic works is important in dealing with them. Since Jareth and I are your legal guardians, you are under the protection of the crown and who knows who may want to target you."

"I suppose." Toby sighed. "Anyway, I'm not doing very well."

"Not well in what?" A deep voice interrupted them.

Jareth came over and kissed Sarah. "Hello Precious." He smiled at her. He smiled at Toby too. "Hello Toby."

"Hi Jareth." Toby grinned. Then he sobered up. "I'm not doing well in magical studies."

Jareth snorted. "I was terrible at it as a child too."

"You?" Sarah and Toby asked him at the same time incredulous voices.

"I hated learning theory, I was more interested in doing the magic itself." Jareth shrugged. He put an arm around Sarah's waist.

"You never told me that." Sarah's eyes went wide. "And while I was learning, you were so annoying about it."

"Like I was going to tell you that I was bad at magical studies when you were excelling like crazy. You have a good mind for books and academics." He grinned.

"You and your ego." Sarah shook her head.

Jareth caught her in both arms and kissed her. "But you love that about me."

"Bleh, you two are gross. I'm outa here." Toby trotted away.

"You are going to get help in magical studies today!" Sarah called after him. "Don't make me ground you!"

Jareth chuckled. "And to think that a while back, you had been scared to raise him. Now you're all over him."

For a while after they had moved to the castle, Sarah had tried to take Toby to visit his mother and half sisters. Toby always felt miserable afterwards though, and Sarah was a little lost because while they weren't rude to him, they would always goad on him to talk badly about Sarah and Jareth. Toby didn't like that and Sarah tried to tell them to please stop, to just spend time with him. They got off easy because of Sarah for she felt that even in their bitterness, they could become useful and do some good in the world. People can change.

Sarah sincerely hoped that they were well, even after all they did. She didn't really think they would redeem themselves but an eternity is a long, long time. She hoped that they would change for change is possible. It made her sad that they stopped seeing Toby or even caring about him, but maybe it was better this way.

Sarah rolled her eyes at Jareth. "Toby isn't so bad actually, he listens to me still since I'm a big sister. Robby though, he's so like you with his ego." She laughed. "I'm glad that Eloise is here to help me with navigating that since she went through it with you."

"You say that, but deep inside he's sensitive to your words and doesn't sass back with you the way I do with my own mother." Jareth smiled. He put a hand on Sarah's stomach and leaned down to kiss it. "And we have another little one on the way."

"A princess this time." Sarah smiled at him. She was due in a few months and was a giant.

"Yes." Jareth rubbed her belly. "I can't wait to meet you." He cooed at her stomach.

Sarah looked at him softly and scratched his head. "I love you, Jareth. You're the best father I could have for my children."

Jareth kissed her deeply and carried her to a nearby bench. A shoe fell off Sarah and she tried to pick it up but her belly was in the way. "I'm a little stuck." She said.

"I got it." Jareth chuckled. He went on one knee and slipped the shoe back on her foot.

Small feet were running. And as they weren't obnoxiously loud, Sarah knew who it was.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A little blonde boy with blue eyes came running towards them. Beside him were Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus.

"We just come to drop him off." Hoggle said. "We had a lovely time."

"Thank you for watching him." Jareth said kindly. In the past, he would've just dismissed them but Sarah told him that just because he was just as mean to all of his subjects equally doesn't mean that it was alright. Now, he was only tough with the goblins since they weren't as sensitive and rather enjoyed being bossed around.

"Yes, thank you." Sarah said.

"Robby fun." Ludo smiled.

"He is an excellent helper." Sir Didymus said. "We will take our leave, Your Majesties."

"Well hello my Prince Robby." Sarah kissed his cheeks when her friends all left. He looked nothing like her father, his namesake, but his sweetness was just like him. "How are you?"

"I played with them" He referred to Sarah's three friends. "We baked a pie."

"I can see the small stain on your shirt." Jareth poked his son's nose and brought him up to his lap. He kissed all over Robby's face and the prince squealed.

Robby leaned over and put a hand on Sarah's belly. "I want to feel her kick."

"She may be asleep right now." Sarah ruffled his hair. Robby's hair was turning to be just as bad as Jareth's. "Maybe she'll-"

She paused suddenly, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Jareth was on high alert. He was very, very annoying during her pregnancy with Robby and just as bad in this one. He hardly left her side and Eloise had to tell him that Sarah was alright, that as long as she felt fine and their healer said so, then she was healthy. He worried over every detail and Sarah tried to not feel too annoyed. It was nice to be looked after as well.

Sarah grabbed his and Robby's hand on her belly and grinned. "Nothing, she's kicking."

Robby's face lit up as it always did when he felt his sister kicking. He was so excited to be an older brother himself, often looking at Toby as if he was HIS older brother. He was only three, but he was already bright. "I can't wait see her."

Jareth placed a hand over Robby's and guided him through Sarah's belly. "Me too, my boy. Me too."

Another shuffle of feet came around. They looked to see Eloise.

"You three look comfortable." She folded her arms and felt a surge of pride at seeing her family expanding.

"Very." Sarah laid her head on Jareth's shoulder. "Would you like to join us?"

"I wish." Eloise walked in front of them. "Right now though, I'm to inform you that Princess Celeste is here with Sir Richard."

Since Jareth had married Sarah, the laws for marriage for royals were more relaxed. They were required to marry or relinquish the throne when they were a few hundred years old (to produce an heir), and the process for marrying a commoner was much easier. It was no longer difficult to marry someone based on their status but the content of their character was just as much scrutinized (for good reason).

And Celeste had fallen in love with one of the knights in her army. She is currently engaged to him and still visited the Goblin Kingdom just as often as Jareth and Sarah visited Estella.

She was also named as their children's godmother.

"I suppose we have to leave this very comfortable bench." Sarah sighed playfully.

"I'll carry you inside." Jareth said.

Before Sarah could reply, he scooped her up in his arms as she squealed.

"Daddy's carrying Mommy!" Robby danced around them.

"Yes he is." Jareth kissed Sarah neck. "And later tonight, I could give you a foot massage."

"Oh please." Sarah smiled at the lovely thought. Maybe being spoiled was a good thing.

"And then you're staying in our chambers all day. It's suppose to rain again tonight and I can't have you feeling cold." Jareth said with authority.

On second thought, maybe he was as bad as she had thought he was.

Eloise chuckled and took Robby's hand. "Come, let us greet our guests."

They transported to the library, not noticing an Amaris blooming where they had left.


End file.
